


K: Cigarettes And Sleep.

by meanas



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Consumption And Smoking, Canon Compliant, Canon Expansion, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Early Fetal Death, F/M, Fix It Fic (that technically doesn't fix anything), Gay Character, Gen, In case potential readers need warning about certain triggers (spoilers in following tags):, Infertility Mention, Intersex Character, M/M, Male Pregnancy (not mpreg), Medical Settings And Subjects, Parental Death, Pregnancy, Queer Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanas/pseuds/meanas
Summary: Mikoto is dead and the Dresden slate broken. So what of Anna, facing a future as a regular teenager? Awashima and Kusanagi are newly engaged, and willing to take her in, however Munakata offers to adopt Anna instead. And somewhere in the mix, it comes out that Anna is an older sister.
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Kushina Anna & Gojou Sukuna, Kushina Anna & Munakata Reishi, Kushina Anna & Suoh Mikoto, Mikoto Suoh & OC, Munakata Reishi & Awashima Seri, Munakata Reishi & OC, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Totsuka Tatara & Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: In regards to the year 2010, I based it on two things: Munakata (Who’s birthday is the 1st of October) being 21 years old when he became the Blue King, and K taking place in December 2012 where he’s 24. I did my best to extract a timeline from all the relevant canon material, to get a more solid idea, of exactly when certain events occur in relation to each other. But it’s quite difficult to get a hold of every scrap of lore, and I’m really only interested with the Blue and Red clans. So I may have missed something. If so, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Timeline proceeding and or coinciding with the prologue of this fic:  
> Four Seasons Of K: One Month After. (Short Story)  
> K: Kingdom Of Red. (Novel/Manga)  
> K: Guide Book. Volume 3 - Kingdom. (Short Story)  
> K: Side Red. (Novel)  
> K: On The Side - A New Life. (Short Story)  
> K: R:B - Blaze. (Novel/Movie)  
> K: Seven Stories - Lost Small World. (Manga/Movie)  
> K: Seven Stories 24 Pieces. Piece 1 Suoh Mikoto - Ember. Piece 2 Munakata Reishi - Ember. Piece 3 Awashima Seri - Recruit. Piece 4 Miwa Ichigen - Destiny. (Short Stories)

  
  
[4th of June 2010]

Tatara was waiting on the street outside of Mihashira tower. When the Blue King, Awashima the Blue King’s second in command, Mister Kusanagi the Red clans strategist, and Mikoto the Red King, emerged from the automatic doors.

“Hey!” He waved, jogging to join the latter two. He hadn't seen any Damocles swords, indicators of a King’s sanctum and power output. No one looked hurt either. Which given yesterday was their first confrontation with another King, had certainly been a concern. Furthermore, the Blues and Mikoto were leaving the Gold Kings conference together, without coming to blows. So for now at least, things seemed to be settled.

“You got my text then?” Kusanagi inquired?

Drawing his eyes away from the Blue King, who stood at some distance from them, speaking with the woman who served as his second. Tatara nodded and smiled. “No worries, Yamata’s safe and not going to do anything silly. I have a feeling that, what King said to him before the fight with the Blues broke out, might have set him right.” At this last he turned his attention to ‘King’ or rather Mikoto, who was lighting a cigarette. “So how did things go with the other Kings?”

“Everything's sorted.” Was Mikoto’s lacking answer.

“I’ll fill you in once we get back to the bar.” Kusanagi offered.

“Right!” Tatara jumped on the offer. Though if he was being honest, he hadn't entirely caught what Kusanagi said. Distracted as he was, by the Blue King and Mikoto’s eyes meeting, when the three of them turned to head back to bar homra. Mikoto’s expression had displayed to Tatara's intuitive eye, clear interest and an energy normally suppressed so thoroughly as to leave him listless, now that energy simmered at the surface.

“Suoh!”

Mikoto took a few extra steps along his path, before coasting to a stop to hear what the Blue King had to say, though he kept his back to the man.

“Your actions today were unruly and chaotic, I don’t suppose things will differ when we meet next.” Mister Munakata’s words did not represent a question.

“Can’t help yourself with those lectures, can you?” Mikoto wondered absently. Then, casting a ferocious and decidedly unfriendly smile over his shoulder, warned. “Better not keep me waiting.”

The Blue King’s second in command started, seemingly affronted by the perceived threat. But the Blue King himself merely smiled back, the smile was far from serene, rather there was a similar warning there at the corners of his handsome mouth.

It was Kusanagi’s turn to draw ridged with tension as his own King’s second. And was that a current of understanding shared between him and Awashima?

Mikoto blew out a cloud of smoke, and with that carried on towards his destination, breaking the tension.

Looking behind himself, Tatara observed a Scepter 4 vehicle pull up to collect Munakata and his companion.

With Mikoto still out walking off excess energy. And Mister Kusanagi napping through the effects of his stress drinking, post conference at Mihashira tower’s slate chamber.

It fell to Tatara to prepare lunch for Anna, who now sat at the bar patiently waiting.

Anna, the Red clan’s youngest by far at only 9 years old, lived upstairs in the room next to Mikoto’s. Before joining clan Homra, she had been a strain with empathic psychic and clairvoyant powers, as well as the niece of Mister Kusanagi and King’s old homeroom teacher. After she and Mikoto’s souls had synced accidentally, and after Homra and Mikoto had rescued her from a facility, who’s director was torturing and performing medical experimentation on her and others. She had all but officially adopted Mikoto as her parent, and the rest of them as her weirdo uncles and aunties.

Finishing prepping Anna’s lunch, Tatara set a big plate adorned with a large slice of watermelon and tomatoes on toast along with a glass of strawberry fizzy, in front of her.

“Thank you Tatara.” Pressing her hands together in thanks, she tucked in to her first bite.

That was the other thing about Anna, she was partially color blind and could only see the color red, so to make things more appetizing for her they made her meals snacks and even her drinks from red foods.

But today, Anna was merely prodding at her lunch, a look of worry on her doll-like face.

“What’s the matter, is the food not good?” Tatara prompted.

She shook her head. “It’s yum. But, Mikoto got into a fight yesterday and today he was scolded wasn't he?”

“You don’t have to worry about him, he didn't get hurt. And the way Kusanagi tells it, the Gold and Colorless Kings were pretty lenient while putting a stop to the fight”

Anna shook her head again, her long pigmentless hair swishing around her shoulders. “It feels like he’s-” Anna struggled to articulate what she must have been reading in Mikoto’s emotional state. “-Mikoto’s not as sad anymore.”

“Oh.” Tatara realized all at once that she was confused. Mikoto seemed happy after having battled to the point of turning part of the city to ruble, it certainly was a contradiction.

Tatara drew breath to try and address her concerns, when the shop bell ringing, and Mikoto’s return distracted the both of them.

Hopping down off her seat, Anna met Mikoto part way to the living area in the back, and clasping the hem of his coat, trailed after him.

Tatara noted that King took no drink with him, unusual, it had become the norm for him to start self medicating midday and continue through the night, until restless sleep won out. Maybe the fight had taken it out of him?

Maybe, but Tatara didn't think so. Rather, he suspected there was more to it than that. He remembered mentioning to Kusnanagi before the fight with the Blue King and his clan, that Mikoto ‘hasn't been able to blow off much steam lately-’. Was it possible that the Blue King presented a kind of playmate, someone who could and would stand on par in a fight?

In Tatara’s own life, Homra had been the only consistency. He had lived his life happily in general, but adrift, with everything from his interest to his circumstances coming and going. He supposed it had something to do with the abandonment by his biological parents, and inattentiveness of his adoptive father, but he had never examined it too closely. The fact remained that the Red clan represented home, family, a sense of identity, and permanence. He wanted the same for Mikoto, for Homra to become his anchor also.

Mikoto had spoken earlier, about disbanding Homra, done so with a far away look in his eyes. He couldn't have known how terrible the thought was to Tatara’s mind.  
It was too early to tell, but Tatara wondered if the Blue King's presence might be just what Mikoto and Homra needed, a sort of counter balance, that might make Mikoto’s situation sustainable.

Conversely, confrontation between the previous Blue and Red Kings had led to the Kagutsu Crater Incident, as a result of the Red King’s Damocles falling and wiping 100km of southern Kanto off the map, 700,000 people lost their lives that night. Tatara dismissed that thought, no the Kings of today were entirely different people, and he believed the dynamic would be different too.


	2. Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you Takeshita_and_Tobita, EqaSkylight26, and the two guests who gave this fic it's first four kudos. To Huangyc for bookmarking this work. And to the readership for 41 hits. I very much appreciate your support!
> 
> Timeline proceeding chapter 1 of this fic:  
> K: Adjacent Seat - Table Sharing. (Audio Drama/Manga)

[13th of August 2010]

"Isn't this bad for his reputation?" Mikoto wondered aloud. He sat on bar homra's steps, a bottle of bourbon and a cigarette in hand. While up and down the corner, the Red clan were yelling, laughing and plainly causing a commotion to a playlist of bassy music. The occasion, a street party in celebration of Mikoto's own birthday.

"Kusanagi's? I think he's come to terms with the idea that his and bar homra's reputation, is already in the negative." Tatara laughed. "As long as they pack it in before Anna has to sleep, it should be alright."

Breathing out a lung full of smoke, Mikoto gestured with a look towards the child in question, energetically decorating a red velvet cake she had baked with Tataras help, while leading her 'decorating assistants' in a birthday song. "Let her stay up."

"She does seem to be having fun, it suits her. Speaking of, you're not going to address your clan?" Tatara nudged him in the ribs.

"Hell no." Mikoto intoned. "I'm going for a walk, down to my last smoke." He instead decided, picking himself up off the step.

With Tatara waving him on, and insisting he hurry back. Mikoto left the rowdy bright atmosphere of the corner, for the relative space and quiet of the deserted streets beyond.

He'd only be gone a short time, not long enough to be missed, just long enough to walk off the restlessness itching beneath his skin.

He walked until he could no longer hear the music or the voices of the red clansmen, to wear the nightlife district meet the fine dining sector. There he found a vending machine that offered cigarettes, so taking his card out he verified his adult status and paid for a packet, which promptly became stuck before it could fall into the tray below.

Resting a hand on the frame of the machine, Mikoto took a swig from his drink. Then delivered a restrained kick to the base of the contraption, rattling the packet but not quite loosening it.

How much strength would be too much in this situation? That was the question he was considering when.

"Vandalism Suoh, I'd assumed that at least was below you."

The voice emanating from just behind him, had the effect of condensing and transmuting his annoyance and restlessness into a churning energy. "Munakata, out so late? Don't you have a strict schedule to keep to or something?" He cast his eyes over his shoulder, observing the sharp three piece suit the other wore in place of his usual S4 uniform, though his sword was still present.

"Work dinner with a related governmental agency." Munakata explained easily.

Mikoto glanced over the Blue King's shoulder, spotting a group of similarly well groomed men and women, huddled between a restaurant door and a waiting car. Some of them cast furtive glances Munakata's way, confusion clear on their faces.

Mikoto smiled without any sincerity. "I'm bad company, better get back to wining and dining."

"It would look worse for me, if I was to allow belligerent damages to occur, right under my nose." So saying Munakata reached past him and paid for a packet of cigarettes from the row above, and when the packet of Blue Sparks fell, it carried Mikoto's with it into the tray.

Mikoto snorted, and bent to retrieve the payed for items. "Didn't think you'd hold to much love for a company that sells death." Righting himself, Mikoto turned to lean against the machine's display window, and passed Munakata his packet of Blue Sparks. "Maybe you just can't resist sticking your nose in my business, and needed an excuse."

"On the contrary, I can hardly stand you. However, I'll admit to some curiosity, what's a King doing alone on his birthday?"

"What a joke, you remembered it when I didn't."

"I don't suppose your clan let you forget, surely?"

"Not a chance, I'm just on a smokes run. Why, you planning on treating me?" He colored his last words with the hues of a taunt.

Munakata answered with a meaningful smile, then turning to his dinner party, told them. "Go on without me, I have some business to attend to."

"Mister munakata, are you sure?" One of them called back.

"Quite." Munakata answered.

Clearly anxious, but willing to take Munakata's word on the matter, the dinner attendees all shuffled into the car and were off.

When they were alone on the street, save for the vehicular traffic, Munakata stepped in close, too close for Mikoto not to take note of their proximity.

"What?" Mikoto spoke at a volume meant for the other man only.

Munakata's genial smile had been replaced by a questing expression. "You're not going to cause trouble for me tonight?"

Mokoto felt the corners of his mouth curve. Tearing open his carton of cigarettes, he extracted one with his teeth, and tugging his lighter from his back pocket scorched the end. "When have I ever aimed to please you? For instance, if you don't get out of my face-"

"Is that a threat or a promise Suoh?"

"You tell me." So saying Mikoto allowed his power to emanate about his form as a searing heat, that had the machine behind him groaning and distorting. While the same unearthly flames simply washed around Munakata's crystalline aura of Blue.

Lifting his foot, Mikoto kicked at Munakata's defenses, shattering them. But by then Munakata had already leaped back onto the road, and out of range of any further physical attack.

Mikoto opened his mouth and let the smoke from his lungs free, the clouds catching artificial light in the dark. The rest of the cigarette burning away in the blink of an eye, his drink evaporating all at once, the bottle melting to a puddle on the pavement. "Evading Munakata? I thought you were going to treat me? So fight!" With that, Mikoto launched himself after his opponent, thumbs wrapped around his fingers.

Munakata sent his shield at him as a burst of blue energy, forcing Mikoto to duck beneath it if he wanted to get at the other King, without slowing the pace at which he was moving. Allowing that rain of Munakata's power to carry past demolishing the vending machine and wall behind, Mikoto pressed himself low.

"Munakata, ready!" The Blue King declared.

Coming out of his crouch, Mikoto delivered a straight then a cross punch, aiming for the bridge of Munakata's nose. Instead he connected with the flat of the Blue King's blade, then his free blocking arm. Not deterred, Mikoto brought his foot up once more, at last landing a hit. Sending Munakata sawing down the road, where he regained his stance nimbly sliding to a halt on his nice dress shoes, just past the intersection. And achieving purchase in time to retaliate before Mikoto could again reach him.

"Oh it's a fight you want, who would have guessed?" Munakata faux wondered. While treating a passing car much like a springboard, launching himself from its roof. Ignoring the shouts from the driver, he stabbed at Mikoto, all his considerable momentum behind him.

"What's the problem Munakata!" Mikoto asked facetiously. For his part, Mikoto grabbed a hold of Munakata's weapon, at which point he spun on the spot throwing Munakata clear across the street. Posting the Blue King through the glass facade of a nearby shop.

Landing in a crouch. Munakata called his powers to shield him, as a small avalanche of fashionable sneakers that had been on a floor to ceiling display rack rained down, followed by the heavy rack itself.

Taking a running leap through the window, Mikoto landed before his foe, the broken glass from the window crunching under the soles of his boots.

They rose in tandem to their full, and exactly equal height, facing each other once more. This time a department store, closed for the night, served as their arena. Mikoto paid it no mind, a little anti-consumerist fun was always welcome. Munakata could deal with the complaints in the morning if he cared to.

"No problem-" Munakata assured. "-It just seems unconventional to request a beat down on your birthday. But nevertheless I shall oblige you."

The temperature in the store gradually began to increase, as the red aura surrounding Mikoto flared to life again, illuminating their surroundings in flickering deep shadow and saturated light. Despite this dramatic display, his smile remained relaxed, hazel eyes locked steadily on Munakata, intentionally baiting. "You can try, Munakata."

Munakata's Blue aura shielded him yet again, despite the fire that washed about him, to blow out the store's back wall, sending smoking merchandise spilling into the greater shopping complex.

Leaping back when Mikoto lunged forward, Munakata corkscrewed and pursued him up the escalator, when Mikoto carried on past.

Emerging into an attached parking tower, Mikoto crashed past the remaining levels between their position, and the expansive night sky above. Turning cement and rebar molten on his way.

Munakata, still in pursuit, gracefully angled his body clear of Mikoto's flame wreathed back kick, when he emerged on the top level.

Landing to the side, the Blue King captured and held Mokoto's leg under his arm against his ribs, before Mikoto could recoil. Using his hold, Munakata sent him head over heels across the parking space, into the cement barrier at the other side.

Then, while Mikoto was still ridding himself of the broken masonry. The Blue King followed through. Flashing forward to drive his sword into the concrete next to Mikoto's head, severing a tuft of red hair if the momentary tugging sensation was anything to go by.

Maintaining his upright posture while kneeling over Mikoto, one hand on the cement next to Mikotos's head, the other holding the hilt of his sword. Munakata's form back lit by their Damocles, Munakata's a sharp radiant blue, Mikoto's own threaded through with cracks a fiery heat flickering within.


	3. Discrepancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cheers to Haikha, The_Slowpoke_Writer and the guest who all gave this fic kudos. And thank you readership for 81 hits. The encouragement is appreciated!
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> Four Seasons Of K: Endless Rain. Like Flowers In A Storm. One Morose Merry Christmas. (Short Stories)  
> K: Sauna. (Audio Drama)  
> K: A Year-End Party For Two. (Audio Drama)  
> K: Window Glasses Shopping. (Audio Drama)  
> K: Side Blue. (Novel/Movie)  
> K: Case Files Of Blue (Novel)  
> K: Days Of Blue. (Manga)  
> K: Memory Of Red. (Manga)  
> K: The First. (Original Season/Manga)

Munakata's Blue black tresses had come to rest in front of his eyes, so Mikoto blew them out of his face for him, irritated by how they hid his expression.

"The tar in your lungs will kill you before a Damocles-down does." Munakata commented on his breath.

Mikoto merely propped himself up on his forearms, and breathed out directly over Munakatas's face. "Get off me."

"Not going to make me?" The Blue King evidently couldn't keep the smile from his voice or his lips.

A rumble of vicious amusement, bubbled up inside Mikoto's chest in response. And heat poured from his very skin, turning the masonry surrounding them red-hot save for an island preserved by Munakata's aura.

They moved simultaneously. The elegant fingers of Munakata's left hand sinking into Mikoto's hair, while those of the right, wound in his tshirt.

Mikoto likewise accepted a handful of Munakata's tailored suit, some of its buttons coming loose when he tugged on the nice fabric. His other hand found the slender line of Munakata's jaw.

And somewhere, between the scuffling match and adrenaline. Their mouths meet in an untidy searing press, broke apart for air, then meet again and again and again with a fervor. Until Munakata's glasses had been nudged askew, Mikoto's teeth scraping Munkata's lips had left welts, one of Mikoto's legs had found traction enough against the back of the other man's knee to tug Munakata against him, and Munakata's hand had traveled from his tshirt down his body to his thigh. Mikoto could have sworn that touch left a trail of fire.

Mikoto's teeth and lips had just found the graceful helix of Munakata's ear, when. \Buzz buzz buzz buzz/, between them his PDA vibrated.

All at once they were forced apart by the recognition of what had just occurred between them.

\Buzz buzz buzz buzz/. For a long moment Munakata held his eyes, a considering air about his expression, he asked. "Are you going to answer that?"

Mikoto snorted in annoyance, rocked up from his throne of rubble, and only broke the eye contact once he had answered his phone with a lackadaisical. "Yeah?"

"Mikoto! Where are you? I saw your Damocles just now, your lucky no none else noticed it! And Anna's waiting for you to get back here, so you can cut the cake she and Tatara made for you, the bottom tier's yours it's infused with bourbon. Anyway get your ass back here stat!" Kusanagi's voice reached him over cheerful shouts and a punchy bass.

Mikoto released a long breath, his shoulders rolling as the tension, adrenaline and arousal bled out of him. Replaced by lethargy, and a small affectionate smile at the mention of his de facto daughter Anna. "I'm on my way." He ended the call.

Understanding that the fight was over, Munakata returned his previously forgotten sword to the scabbard. "We'll talk about what happened between us another time then?"

"What's there to talk about?" Mikoto slipped his phone into his pocket, just because they had pashed, didn't mean he was handing out his number. "Lets just be sure the hotel allows smoking, we'll call it belated birthday sex, or you have a birthday coming up? Details not important." Getting a smoke between his lips, he got it lit and sucked the cloud down into his lungs through the filter. "You want to fuck, you know were to find me."

While cleaning the lenses of his glasses, Munakata promised. "Well, I won't disappoint, you can be sure of that." Though the promise was made more with his eyes than his words.

"So you're saying it's alright to get my hopes up?" Mikoto rumbled low, already anticipating their next encounter. Not needing to wait for an answer, knowing already that the other man would exceed his expectations. He tucked his hands in his pockets, and stepped off the edge of the parking building, landing with a pavement cracking impact. From there he wandered in the general direction of bar homra, knowing he'd need to fight the smile off his face before he arrived, or there would be questions.  
_

[14th of October 2012]

Closing the door to his hotel rooms adjoining shower and vanity. Munakata examined the damage in the mirror.

His hair was tousled, a few strands were signed too, but no matter that was an easy fix. More telling where the bruises, burns and raw furrows, Suoh always managed to leave on his skin during sex. Munakata didn't even get this beat up when they fought, though, when they fought they had their sanctums active. And it went without saying they couldn't call on their sanctums for something like meeting at a hotel, their Damocles would give them away in grand fashion. The thought was rather humorous.

He dragged a thumb across a particularly pronounced set of welts decorating his side, Suoh never sought to leave abrasions, but such was the character of the man. And really, Munakata didn't mind.

First he would shower, then he could heal the evidence. He disliked utilizing his powers for recovering minor injuries when he didn't need to, but there was no helping it. The baths at headquarters were a communal onsen style affair, and questions would arise among his troops if he were to use the facilities in their company, without taking precautions.

He had just switched the water on, stepped under one of the water heads that the walk in shower had to offer, and began washing his hair. When the door was shoved open and Suoh wandered in, bracing his hands against the wall, he allowed the water to run down his back. Evidently, he had finished his post coital smoke.

Munakata recalled the first time they had shared a shower. Suoh had been resistant, unused to communal bathing, only using public saunas late at night after drinking copiously. He had argued that if they weren't 'fighting or fucking' they didn't need to spend more time together than necessary. But Munakata had, he supposed, lectured him about the virtues of social bathing and conserving water, until Suoh had agreed just to end the speech. At which point Mikoto had instead received a lecture on why a King should never give in, if a difference of opinion presented itself. Following that second lecture? -well.

Munakata smiled fondly at the recollection.

"What?" Suoh asked dubiously, lifting his head and sweeping his hair back once more.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time we showered like this."

"Mmm." His hum was a deep rumble, and to Munakata's ears it held an approving quality. This impression was given credence upon the Red King's next words. "I remember, the sex that time wasn't bad."

"I think you'll recall it was very satisfactory even." Munakata put in. On a physical level at least, their compatibility was second to none.

"Good enough for a repeat." Suoh eyed him meaningfully, shamelessly hungry hazel eyes, appreciatively taking in his figure.

"I'd oblige, but we don't seem to have protection on hand." He raised responsibly, despite the desire that betrayed him.

"There's some in the bedroom, isn't there?" Suoh, leaving the wall, drew a line up the center of Munakata's chest with his knuckles. Then took a firm hold of Munakata's smooth jaw, as they drew near and faced each other.

"Packets empty I'm afraid, we used the last few just before." Munakata savored the thought of the past couple of hours.

Suoh growled in his throat. "We can do without it then." He was all dark smoldering eyes and hot smoky breath, the lean body of a lightweight boxer, and the undeniable force of character that proceeded becoming a King. However, two could play at that game.

Taking a hold of Suoh's vivid hair, he returned. "Well well, you seem awfully blase about safe sex."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone else currently, so unless you are, there's no third parties to consider."

True enough. Like Suoh, he wasn't seeing anyone else. And they had been doing this almost three years. Perhaps they were at a stage where protection could be forgone, the thought certainly held plenty of appeal.

Walking Suoh backwards into the tiles, Munakata wanted to know. "And what about decency and consideration between us?" So saying he closed the distance between them. Their breath mingled, noses brushed. And everything below was set ablaze with tension and desire, when their bodies were pressed together, Munakata's more sleek with Suoh's built one.

Suoh hooked a heal around behind Munakata's ankle. "What about it?" Suoh grind dangerously.

Munakata returned the look evenly, with a like smile.  
_

On waking clear of mind and rested, despite their best efforts to the contrary the night before. Munakata found it was a few hours from the first light of day yet. He would be expected to appear before Scepter 4, in two or so hours. It was a pity really, Suoh was all exposed skin warm to the touch despite the chill of the autumn morning, and his hair had the aroma of the cherry blossom scented hotel products and cigarette smoke. All very good reasons to sleep in, and whenever it was possible, he would share breakfast with the other man.

But there was no putting off his responsibilities that morning. Munakata wasn't like his bed partner, who never knew what day it was, the week may as well have been a long series of Sundays for all Suoh was concerned. For Munakata it was 'ever onward' as they said. So extracting his somewhat numb arm, from beneath the still soundly sleeping man by his side. Munakata went about the room collecting Suoh's carelessly scattered clothing items, folding them and setting them on the blanket box at the end of the bed. Before retrieving his own neat uniform, which he had brought with him in a laptop bag for subtleties sake.

Pulling on some hip briefs, his uniform slacks and shirt, fastening his belt, buttoning his vest, donning some socks and his boots. Munakata applied cologne, took a comb to his hair, flossed and brushed his teeth, ran a razor over his already smooth jaw, patted on his usual moisturizer. And collected his glasses from the left hand night stand, while arranging his cravat. Closing the laptop bag with his civilian attire neatly folded within, and slinging his uniform coat over his arm. Munakata deemed himself presentable.

Before leaving, he glanced towards the still sleeping Red King, smiling a little despite himself. Fushimi had in his comprehensive report on Homra's people, described the Red King as sleeping often though brokenly, and suffering from nightmares. But in Munakata's experience, he had never known anyone to sleep so long and so peacefully as Suoh did. He wondered about that discrepancy.

Stepping away from the door momentarily, Munakata came around the bed. Leaning over his fellow King, he brushed aside a stray wisp of red hair. Suoh's sleep wasn't disturbed in the slightest. Acting on a whim, Munakata allowed his lips to brush Suoh's slightly fuzzy cheek.

"I'll call room service to bring you something with nutritional value in a few hours, I hope you'll eat a continental breakfast? Try not to sleep through the call at the door."

That said, he left the room they shared. Shrugged into his coat, and positioned his glasses across the bridge of his nose on the way to the establishment's lobby.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey youz, I hope you're all safe right now. And remember, wash your hands with soap for 20 seconds (Including your thumbs), and try to keep indoors if you can.


	4. Glasses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shout out to Otaku_4_Life and guest for bringing the kudos total to 9, Hopeless_Otaku_8305 for bookmarking the fic, and the readership for 117 hits! 
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Day's Of Blue. (Manga)  
> K: Burn. (Movie)  
> K: Seven Stories 24 Pieces. Piece 17 Totsuka Tatara - A Little Promise. Piece 19 Kishina Anna - Rosses And Smiles. Piece 20 Kusanagi Izumo - Things On Hold. (Short Stories)  
> K: The First. (Original Season/Manga)  
> K On The Side: The King And The Traitor. (Short Story)  
> K: Days Of Blue - Fire Blossom. (Short Story)

[19th December 2012]

"I'm sorry Anna, but I won't be able to show you that lovely red any more." Suoh's voice by his ear was steady. Despite the sword slotted neatly between his ribs, penetrating his heart, and taking the shortest route out through his back. His words were for his daughter, waiting for him to return to the mainland.

Overly hot blood ran down the grip of Munakata's weapon, his hands became slippery with it, but he didn't falter. To bring his friend more pain than was absolutely unavoidable would be unforgivable.

He felt Suoh lean down to rest his face against his shoulder, the other man's warm breath filtering through the fabric of Munakata's blue uniform coat, shallower each time.

Munakata knew he could stop this, cast aside his resolve, and will his only friend to survive. Knew he could pull his blade from Suoh's chest, command his injuries to mend, command his heart to beat and keep on beating. If it weren't for the Damocles-down that awaited them all, should that heart beat on.

Suoh fell into his embrace, heavy awkward weight, much to real to final.

Munakata held the body close, burying his face in Mikoto's vivid hair, and the scent of the Blue Sparks they had smoked together only hours before. At that time Mikoto had made it clear he intended to go through with this, even so Munakata fought against this outcome to the very last. Now in the horror of his own failure, any words he might have uttered or action he might have taken, abandoned him entirely.

Munakata had known for a long time that this was a possibility as likely as any, a probability even. It was inevitable that the Red King's life was fleeting, burning to ashes in the blink of an eye. Mikoto had gone as far as he could go, had been aware that his Damocles-down was fast approaching, this was how he had wanted it. The Colorless King needed to be stopped after all. And beyond that, they both understood Anna was likely to take up the mantle of Red King. Mikoto would have never passed that burden on to her, not after what Mizuchi had done while trying to force the crown of Blue King on her, not while he still lived and could bear the title of King in her stead.

Munakata repeated these things to himself, ran them through his mind like a looping chant, until they lost all meaning.

That's right, heaven's decree, the title of King, responsibility, none of it meant anything at all. Mikoto Suoh was gone, that was the only thing he could feel right now.

Munakata had hesitated, how much easier would it have been to burn to nothing, than to face the death of just one man.

And hadn't Mikoto turned to him in his last days? Had part of him wished to live, despite his resolve? Or had he simply wanted to get some sleep, like he claimed.  
In the end Munakata had done the 'dirty work' to grant Mikoto what he had wanted, a death that would not burn Anna or anyone else, not literally at least.

At last he felt warm blood, not his own, seep through his uniform sleeve. Gently holding Mikoto's body about the middle with his left arm, he pulled the sword smoothly from his blood soaked chest with the other.

Casting the weapon aside for the time being. Munakata studied his friend's face, tipped back under the dusky light of the setting sun, and the countless shimmering red embers, those of his power leaving the mortal form it had occupied.

He traced a small scratch under Mikoto's eye.

Was it written somewhere, that the Blue King was destined to fail in stopping the Red King? If so, then he'd have renounced his crown.

There was no map altering crater, but Munakata thought there may as well have been. This was no victory, no success, this was a bloody mess. What was he a supposed King good for, if he couldn't even save a friend? He slipped his hand behind Mikoto's neck, fingers twining with the soft hair at Mikoto's nape, and lowered him to the frigid ground.

Breath frozen in his lungs, Munakata couldn't look away from the still body. Snow gradually collecting over vividly red hair, summery brown skin, and too much blood. As if the winter wished to blot out any chance of life rekindling there. Mikoto's lips were turning blue.

Screwing his eyes closed and balling his hands into fists, one bunching in the front of Mikoto's bloody tshirt, the other in red hair. Munakata bowed his head until his brow met Mikoto's. Only then did a stab of a cry, one part hot anger, one part anguish, leave him in painful shards.

For a long while after the echo had died away, he remained there, as if he thought shielding the body from the snow might mean something. Mikoto would have pointed out that that was unlike him.

Drawing away at last, Munakata staggered to his feat. And wandered over to where he had tossed his sword, it lay among the snow, the blood a soft pink now that it had been covered over by the season.

When he lifted it by the hilt, the cold metal elements stung his fingers. He sheathed it in one motion.

His lapel communicator had been signaling that the rest of Scepter 4 was trying to contact him, now that there were no Damocles in the sky, and no sanctums active.

He didn't want to be here in this place, when the med crew arrived to tend to Mikoto's body.

He offered no parting words in the end, Mikoto was right, he had said enough. There was no lecture that had been able to sway his friend from the path he had chosen.

During his walk back to the bridge leading to the mainland, he dipped his hands into his pocket, intending to replace his glasses upon his nose. But decided against it. He could be Scepter 4's King once he was in their presence, though he no longer considered himself befitting of the title.

With Mikoto however he had been a King, and at the same time without contradiction, was Munakata the human being. With Mikoto he hadn't been lonely. So if this was the last time Mikoto would be able to offer him his company, and the freedom to be imperfect. Then Munakata wanted to experience it with his own imperfect vision.  
_

Scepter 4's combative units had pulled out, making way for their medic and survey teams. The latter to assess damage to the landscape and structural integrity of the buildings on the island. The medics to retrieve Mikoto Suoh's body.

Now they were all on their way back to barracks.

Seri had briefly considered going down to the beach, to Kusanagi, when the Red King's Damocles had fallen. But quickly discarded the notion. Now was not the time, she had a responsibility to Scepter 4. And she would only be intruding on a private moment, not intended for an audience. She could however offer the Red clan the space undisturbed, to mourn the death of their King, and in Anna's case her guardian figure. Then there was Kusanagi, who was the only one that remained alive among Homra's central three, the two he had called friends since his school days both killed in quick succession.

It seemed her Captain's thoughts ran along similar lines, contacting the rest of Scepter 4 via their lapel communicators, he gave his orders. "No one is to approach or communicate with the Red clan without express permission."

Kusanagi still at the forefront of her mind. "Captain-" Seri's voice reached him in return, though she did so via a channel limited to the Captain herself and Fushimi.

"In your case, the Red clan's second is an exception." Munakata permitted, preempting her concerns.

"Thank you Captain."

The Captain closed the connection, leaving Seri in quiet once more, save for the rumble of the vehicle's motor.

Casting her eyes down, she ran a finger along the edge of her PDA. Kusanagi's contact listing glowing back up at her, a little cocktail emoji punctuating his name. She needed to busy herself, to take charge, action was preferable to this situation that she couldn't fight or confront in any tangible way. So closing the privacy screen between herself and the driver. She hit dial, despite that it had not yet been an entirely respectful amount of time that she had waited, before calling.

\Ring ring ring/ 'This is Kusanagi's PDA, please leave a message and your order after the tone.' \Beeeeeep-!/

"Ah-" Seri cleared her throat when it became constricted unexpectedly. "-I'll call back. Just- if you have anything on your mind, don't hesitate to contact me before then." With that she ended the call, and dropped against the backrest, releasing a sigh with far too much weight behind it. She would try again, once they had both had a chance to attend to their duties, and rest up.

Proceeding that however, there were others Seri needed to check up on.  
She considered Fushimi, a complicated young man, still figuring himself out. There was a red streak to his personality, a tendency to self-sabotage, a lean towards conflict and ruin. And that made her worry about how he might cope now. He acted as if his previous King meant nothing to him, but the facade had its faults. He may not have held any fond feeling for Suoh Mikoto, in fact he had probably resented him as a result of Yata Misaki's idolization of Suoh. But Suoh had, as she understood it, saved and taken Fushimi in when he and Yata had been attacked by the Green clan. Until he had found his place among Scepter 4, where his methodical productive side had come to light. That would be the key here, appeal to his Blue side to get him through.

This in mind, she contacted Fushimi on the limited line. Knowing he would prefer she do so, while they were commuting, and there was no obligation to have the conversation face to face.

She heard the connection take, and a long suffering sight from his end. "What is it?"

"Have you received orders from the Captain yet?" Seri wanted to know.

"Why not ask him?"

"I'm asking you." Her words were firm, though the tone she spoke them in was without it's usual sturn quality.

She thought she heard him suck his teeth at this. "I'm to keep tabs on Green clan activity. Is that all?"

So the Captain was already thinking that far ahead. To the power vacuum that the Red King's death, and the disappearance of the Silver King, had opened up, in the dynamic among the remaining Kings.

It also seemed to Seri that the Captain was ahead of her in giving Fushimi something to focus on. Conventional compassion certainly wouldn't be well received where Fushimi was concerned, that was for sure. Munakata had understood this about the young man, even before Fushimi joined the Blue clan, and Seri was thankful for her Captain's remarkable insight now more than ever.

"Alright, good to know."

"Sure."

"That is all." She clarified.

He closed the connection just as her vehicle reached headquarters.


	5. Autopsy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big shout out to Kawaiitomatto for taking the time to comment on this work, and to the readership for 158 hits! It really dose give me confidence in writing when I know youz are reading and enjoying the story, thank you! Side note, that felt like a long week, I'm not used to updating to a schedule.

Seri had to tamp down the impulse to exit the truck, even before it had fully come to a stop. The Captain's truck was already parked up, and she was anxious to reconvene with him.

There were a dozen S4 personnel milling about aimlessly in the forecourt. So "Back to your respective departments, if you don't have orders otherwise!" She commanded, once she got the door open. "Domyoji, report."

"Oh, ah! The Captain already went up to his office. He didn't say anything, only that he would address the troops before the meal was served." Domyoji filled her in when she approached.

"Alright. In the meantime, make sure everyone who sustained injury, receives appropriate treatment and care. And that all who are able, bathe and are dressed in a clean uniform, before attending the meal."

Receiving a salute from Domyoji. Seri hurried on, passing personnel from all departments, and offering the occasional nod of acknowledgement when someone would attempt to flag her down.

At last she arrived at the Captain's office door. Squaring her shoulders, she knocked.

There was a pause, then. "Come in." Captain Munakata answered. His tone was the usual modulated one they had come to expect from him, maybe with a more sober note to it.

When Seri stepped into the office, closing the door behind herself. She found her Captain on the phone already.

"-30, 29 of them incorporating 30 flowers, yes the remaining bouquet should have 300. All of them must be made up of red or pink flowers. No, they should be delivered anonymously, only addressed to Anna Kushina and those who frequent bar homra. Of course, I'll pay for the order online. No, my brother is the one you should thank, he recommended your services to me." He listened to the rest of what the person on the other end of the line had to say, thanked the florist, and ended the call.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you?" Munakata wanted to know next.

He sat across from her at his desk. And she noted, because it was so far out of character for him, that he still wore his damaged uniform and glasses. Usually he would have changed first thing, after seeing to any seriously injured clansmen.

"I've come to report sir. I've issued orders that all injured should receive medical attention, either at a hospital or our own facility, depending on the nature and extent of their wounds. The others are washing up, in preparation for the night's communal meal. Morale is high, but many are on edge." There was confusion among the troops, questions as to what happened on Ashinaka school island, rumors might begin to pop up.

"I'll cover everything that can be disclosed shortly. But before that, I have reports to write and other reports to collect. Lieutenant, please feel at liberty to tend to yourself also, I'm sure it would reassure the rest if you were to be at the night's meal too."

Seri saluted, but requested. "Sir, please consider delegating a part of the work to me. I can collect the rest of the reports from the other departments involved."

Her Captain's expression was unreadable behind damaged glass, while he thought her offer over. "It is indeed a good thing, to work with such dependable sorts. Do as you see fit, I trust you'll handle the matter with the highest standard in mind."

"Of course." Seri agreed, dropping out of her salute at last.

Taking his PDA from his desk, he sent her a message that shortly registered with her own device. Saying. "That's a list of all the personnel and departments that need to turn in their own reports and findings. Please have them on my desk as soon as possible, I'll be including references to them in my own report."

Seri bowed, and started towards the door, without needing to be dismissed. But stopped with her fingers on the handle. "Captain, are you-"

"I'm no longer injured, the medics and my own restorative ability, mended the wound I sustained."

Her worry had been deflected, she accepted that, and left the office.

Closing the door behind herself, she stood for a moment, somehow unable to break away from the spot.

She was no fool, she could see clearly the Captain was presenting a facade, a well practiced facade. After all, he was a paragon of control, always disciplined. Still she had only ever seen him like this, when the matter had to do with the Red King.

Upon the thought of the dead man, she broke out of the spell, and hurried on her way.

As much as she disliked the idea, Captain Munakata had had an extraordinary bond with Suoh. For her Captain's sake she regretted the death of the 3rd King. But what was done couldn't be undone, no matter how dearly any of them may wish it. All she could hope for now, was that her Captain would eventually recover. And she vowed to do all she could to make that recovery happen.

Having bathed, put on fresh uniform slacks, shirt and vest. Seri Awashima, was halfway through the list of people she had to see about reports.  
She had already seen surveying and engineering, regarding the structural assessment of the school island. The special operations unit and intelligence, about individual reports that were needed for cross referencing, to create an accurate picture of the evening's events. And she had even talked with the prime minister's personal secretary, arranging a meeting to discuss the matter.

Now she was on her way to the med buildings morgue, to request the information that the records keeping department would need, to write up a death certificate. Scepter 4 had a small mortuary facility, in case of the deaths of combat personnel, or hostile combatants. Presently it served to keep Suoh Mikoto's remains, until Homra would be invited to receive the body for burial. Or she supposed, cremation, as was their custom.

"She'll be right with you." On arrival at the basement level morgue, Seri was ushered in with these words, by the Doctor's assistant. A woman around her own age, dressed in blue scrubs. And asked to wait in the break-room, while the assistant fetched the Doctor.

The med building was an austere utility space, without the homely touches of the barracks, or the renaissance elegance of the main building. A place designed with frequent sanitizing in mind. Even so, the med building had skylights that would let in the sun during the day, and there was access to the gardens. The morgue on the other hand, received no natural light.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Doctor Joy, an older woman with salt and pepper coils in a tight afro, greeted her. "I was just packing away." She explained.

"That's quite alright." Seri stood and shook the Doctor's hand. "All I want to know is when we can expect Suoh Mikoto's autopsy, and accompanying report, to be completed?"

"The autopsy only takes a couple of hours, It's already done."

"So you've determined that the body is safe to keep on the premises?"

"Yes, one of the med staff confirmed as much before the body was transferred here, from the school grounds. The Red King is in death, fairly unremarkable, a regular corps."

"Not a time bomb." Seri intoned. "Good. The only other detail I need to confirm is that the body is ready for the mortuary team."

At this Joy glanced back the way she had come. "You're welcome to take a look. You're not squeamish?"

Following the other woman. "No, I'm not." Seri assured.

Entering the morgue proper, Seri was struck by how cold it was. She was accustomed to any space within twenty feet of the Red King, being at least balmy. Instead he lay on a metal slab in the center of the room, beneath a white sheet, completely innocuous.

Approaching the table, Seri examined the body. She had heard it said, that the dead looked as if they were merely sleeping. That hadn't been the case with Takeru Kusuhara, and it seemed pale impartial death had knocked at the Red King's tower just the same.  
He was perfectly still. And despite the brown pigmentation of his skin, a bluish hue had developed. His lips were parted by about a half inch, and his eyes too were open a slither, their color gone from a molten yellow to a dull cloudy ecru. Far from presentable at a standard viewing.

But it was the job of a mortician and team to apply makeup, arrange features and hair, dress the body and so forth. S4 was equipped to supply funeral viewings for their own personal, should the family wish it, or have no other options available to them financially. And in the case of the Red King, her Captain's instructions had been clear, the same courtesy should be extended to the Red clan. With that in mind, Seri would need to call in staff to tend to the body in the morning. And she knew she ought to contact Kusanagi about providing them with some of Suoh's clothing.

"The cause of death was a stab wound to the heart." Joy spoke up from behind her shoulder. "Delivered with extreme skill, so that it only penetrated soft tissue. Without nicking the lungs, any ribs, the spinal column or shoulder blade. Before exiting through the back." So saying, she folded the sheet back to point out the stab wound. "There's not even any bruising."

Sure enough, deep thought it was, the wound looked like a mere cut to Seri's eyes. As opposed to the various laceration wounds, received by several of their people, during the night's confrontation.

But something else entirely had caught her notice. They had for years kept profiles on Red clan members, and the Red clans contacts, Suoh's among them. Each profile included a physical description, and his had read much like any other. 'Suoh Mikoto - Hair: Red/short, Complexion: Brown, Eyes: Yellow, Height: 185 cm, Build: Athletic'. It was to her mind, expected that he was somewhat 'busty' for lack of a better term, it was in his profile 'Athletic'. Consequently she had not questioned or thought anything of his appearance.

Now though, no matter how she looked at things, Suoh Mikoto had breasts. Not large breasts, no they were slight enough to go unnoticed should he double layer his clothing, wear a jacket, or take some other measure. Somewhere in the B range at most, even that might be more pectoral muscle than fat. Still it was quite apparent, despite that he was arranged on his back, even his areola were large and puffy.

Seri looked to the Doctor, for an explanation.


	6. Handkerchief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey youz! Thank you very much to the guests who gave this work Kudos 10 and 11, and to the readership for 202 hits! The support is the best bit of writing!

The confusion must have shown on Seri's face, because Doctor Joy tugged the sheet down further to expose Suoh's middle.

"You noticed then." Joy stated. She next indicated a small puncture mark on the inside of the body's elbow. "I took blood samples for use in a karyotype test, but between getting the blood to a lab and the process of analyzing the samples, it'll take awhile before we get the results back. My best guess after examining the body is, the Red King has a form of congenital adrenal hyperplasia, or CAH."

"What does that mean exactly?" Seri asked to know.

"It's a relatively common difference of sexual development. It means that he probably has two X chromosomes like you. And his internal reproductive organs consist of a vagina, uterus, fallopian tubes and ovaries. But CAH is virilizing, and before hospitals started screening for it in the 90's, many XX newborns with CAH were designated male at birth. The Red King was born 1988, so it's likely this is the case for him, however it's hard to know because his medical records have holes in them. What we do know is, externally he has developed breasts, as you discovered, and facial hair upon reaching puberty. He also has an enlarged clitoris, where the urethral meatus is positioned in the glans. And previously seems to have had some degree of labial fusion, though he's undergone labiaplasty for that. Most forms of CAH are accompanied by cortisol deficiency, which can lead to low blood sugar. These things combined can cause symptoms like depression and irritability, heart palpitations, chronic pain and headaches, low bladder capacity, excessive sweating, intolerance to cold temperatures, fatigue and disrupted sleep etcetera. If left untreated."

"O- oh, I see." Was all Seri could manage. She returned her eyes to the body on the slab, unsure how to reconcile this new information with the image she had in her mind of the Red King in life. Unsure how to feel, or why she should feel anything at all, it changed nothing surly.

It was a quarter to 8:00 at night when Seri returned to the main building, but being December, it had long since grown dark. She was just about to push through the dining hall doors, when a voice hailed her.

"It looks like we finished up at the same time."

"Captain!" She assumed a more formal posture. "Yes, everything is in order. I sent digital copies of the reports that were immediately on hand, to your PDA. And have set deadlines for the others that will take time to be completed."

"Ever efficient, I appreciate it." Munakata next gestured towards the door. "Shell we?" So saying, he pushed it open, and together they entered the room where the debriefing and meal would be had, to applause and a collective welcome from the special operations unit as well as those from records keeping.

While Seri took her place at the table. The Captain raised his hand, a mild request for quiet.

"I'm sure we're all very hungry, and in need of a full night's sleep, so I'll keep it brief." Munakata started, in a manner somewhat unlike himself, being prone to giving extended comprehensive speeches. "The Red and Colorless Kings are dead, killed in action. The Silver King is missing in action, though he may well be dead also."

Looks and whispered exchanges were shared across the table.

Captain Munakata went on. "The official story is that the school island was the target of a thwarted terrorist attack."

More whispers and furtive glances.

"The next item of concern is the power vacuum created by this event. And whether or not the Green clan, Jungle, will attempt to fill it."

At this, Seri stole a look in Fushimi's direction.  
He sat slumped in his chair, an arm thrown over it's back. He had already received orders to monitor the Greens, and she wondered what he had found out already, she had no doubt he had begun looking into it. There was also a history Fushimi had with Jungle to be considered. When he was still in high school, he was almost killed, or at least seriously injured during a Jungle rally. At that time Homra apparently come to his rescue. Then after his joining Homra, Jungle further targeted Fushimi via a virus sent to his PDA. The Captain had aided him in this second occasion, leading to Fushimi's joining scepter 4. So, would this new situation become a grudge match for Fushimi?

"That is all. We shall advance with our swords in hand, for our cause is pure." The Captain concluded.  
_

Kusanagi started awake, to the clatter of his PDA vibrating it's way off the bar, onto Kamamoto's back. And from there, the floor beside Kamamoto's makeshift bed, of a camping mat and some blankets from upstairs.

"Humph?" Kamamoto groaned. Seeing Kusanagi struggling to reach the device, from his place at the bar, where he had spent the night. Kamamoto passed the PDA up to him.

"Cheers." Kusanagi thanked him groggily. Taking the still vibrating PDA, he left the bar for the stairwell in the back room, so as not to disturb the others who were still sleeping.

Letting his back hit the wall, he drew a hand over his face. He didn't want to be awake, sleep was a mercy, he wanted to hibernate until- until what? Until he forgot, until the memories that Tatara had treasured, were burned from his mind? Until it didn't hurt any more, but would that time ever come?

He didn't want to think about Mikoto or Tatara, so he glanced at the caller ID on screen. 'Two missed calls from Awashima Seri' little snowflake and heart emojis bracketing her contact listing.

He hit the call back option presented to him. He wasn't actually ready to be presentable, even taking into account the degree of separation a phone call offered. But he was even less equipped to go back downstairs, and face the rest of Homra, or a world without his two best friends. Besides, he thought, Seri might forgive him a moment's weakness.

"Hello, Kusanagi?" Seri's voice reached him.

He felt even the dregs of his charm leave him. Clapping his free hand over his mouth to keep any sound back, he slid to the step below him, hardly noticing how his shirt rode up against the rough texture of the wall.

"Are you-" Her voice was almost tentative. "Kusanagi, I'll come over." She decided.

"My place." He managed to rasp.

"Alright. Could you- I'm sorry to ask this, but could you bring some of Suoh's clothing?"

"No problem." He ended the call when his voice stuck, unable to offer any pleasantries.

Rocking to his feet, he carried himself as if on auto pilot, through the room that had been Mikoto's. Sparsely furnished with a king-single steel frame bed, the extra sofa, a wing back chair, mini fridge, floor lamp and a set of low draws. From the draws he collected black denims, red hiphuggers, ankle socks, a dark blue polar fleece jumper and a black velvet and sherpa jacket. He didn't bother with a bra, Mikoto wasn't going to be standing or moving about, those along with the rest of his clothes, Kusanagi would donate to a queer center. Assuming Scepter 4 still had Mikoto's boots, he dropped the items into one of the empty bourbon boxes about the place. And returned back down to the bar, where he donned his own coat, scarf, and glasses.

"Look after Anna while I'm away." He instructed a still half asleep Kamamoto, then left the bar for the wintery morning beyond. Lighting up on the front step, Kusanagi started towards his apartment complex.

"Good, you weren't waiting long." Seri greeted when they spotted one another, observing he was just unlocking his door.

Her eyes traced his features, so he ducked his head and held the door open for her. "Be my guest."

Stepping inside the stylishly furnished apartment, Seri shrugged out of her winter coat.

Closing the door behind himself. Kusanagi took the coat from her hands, slipped it on to a hanger, and hooked the hanger to a coat stand. Together they stepped out of their shoes, and Kusanagi made for the kitchen island to brew them some coffee.

Seating herself on the sofa, and drawing the throw blanket over her lap, Seri shifted about restlessly for a while in his peripheral. At last she spoke up. "How is everyone copying- how are you coping?" She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Bringing their drinks to the coffee table, Kusanagi switched on the table lamp and heater both. "Ah, it's early days." He got out, sinking down into the seat next to his guest. "Things are- admittedly rocky."

She nodded, her eyes trained on the cup warming her hands. "I can only imagine so." Taking a sip then another, she let out a long breath. "What are you going to do now?" She wanted to know.

Having had a plan in mind since Mikoto's Damaclies had gone into freefall, Kusanagi answered without pause. "I'm booking a flight to Germany."

Even when Tatara had been murdered, they had still had Mikoto, it had been so easy to follow Mikoto towards yet another tragedy. But now it was down to him to prevent a third tragedy.

Surprised, Seri turned questioning eyes on him.

He elaborated. "Mikoto and I, we were both pretty sure Anna might become the next Red King, if nothing was done to prevent it. That's the impression he got from his link to her. I promised him, I'd do what I could to stop the burden falling to her." He tried for a smile, instead it turned into a wince. "But I never really believed I'd have to follow through, none of us thought it would come to this, not really."

Seri's hand, still warm from her cup, came to rest on his shoulder, which had begun to shake.

Setting aside his coffee, Kusanagi dropped his face into his hands, his glasses being bushed out of the way. Hot stinging tears, burned his eyelids closed tight against their escape.

He felt Seri's hand leave his back, and the couch cushion rose when her weight was lifted off it. Next the sound of her stockinged feet, carrying her across the open plan living room. He focused on the swishing sound of her coat against the wall, anything to keep his mind from straying to Mikoto and Tatara.

Shortly Seri was by his side again, pressing an embroidered handkerchief to his cheeks. When he lifted puffy bloodshot eyes to her, A small frown of concentration as well as concern, arranging her features.

When his face was dry, he caught her wrist. "Thank you. Sor-"

She cut him off. "Don't say 'sorry', it's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: With this fic, I'll be attempting to address/explore/confront/subvert some intersex issues, and tropes in media. And I'm endeavoring to treat the topic as matter-of-fact, rather than as something shameful. So I'll do my best!
> 
> On a related note, Many intersex people are immunocompromised. Please be mindful during lockdown, not only of intersex people, but all those who face extra risk. People of color, mentally ill people, disabled people, poor people, queer and LGBT+ people, women, children, the elderly, etc.  
> And I just want to acknowledge everyone for doing what they can right now, from those self isolating to those working necessary jobs and the medical staff on the front lines. Times are difficult and scary, for a lot of reasons, but these times will pass.


	7. Blossoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cheers to TsukihanaYUE for bookmarking this work, to the guest who kindly gave this story it's 12th kudo, and the readership for 240 hits!  
> Apologies in advance for the delay publishing the next part following this one, I hope to have chapter 8 up by the 2nd of May.
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K Guide Book: The King Who Was Left Behind.

Kusanagi drew the box containing Mikoto's clothes towards them. "This is what you asked for. Take good care of him."

Seri folded the Handkerchief once more, leaving it on the coffee table for Kusanagi. "I'll make sure of it. I have to get back to work. But- is there anything else I can do?"

Standing, and holding her coat for Seri to slip into. Kusanagi requested. "Keep me posted, I want to know what happened on the School island."

"As soon as I receive the full report myself." Seri promised him.

The general shape of what had happened, was easy to guess at. The Colorless and Silver Kings Damocles had disappeared simultaneously, shortly followed by the fall of Mikoto's. So Mikoto had done as he had set out to do, kill the Colorless king, apparently he had had to kill the Silver king also. The burden of killing not one but two fellow Kings, had more than pushed him over the edge that he had already been treading, his sword had fallen as a result. But there was no 100km crater, so Munakata must have likewise accepted the burden of cutting down a King.

He understood all this, but what Kusanagi wanted, was some kind of assurance that Mikoto had died as well as one could die. That he hadn't been in pain, that he hadn't suffered, that maybe he was satisfied if not happy in his last moments.

Seri and he returned from his apartment to the street together, and before they went their separate ways, he passed the box of Mikoto's clothes to her. "Thank you." He left the thanks open ended.

"Of course." She held his eyes, nodded resolutely. And taking the box, made in the direction of the Blues headquarters.

Lighting his second cigarette of the day, Kusanagi took a meandering path back to bar homura. He was anticipating a tense situation, a lot of grieving and angry Red clansmen all in one place. He didn't entirely feel up to mediating, providing the voice of reason, being the senior figure for all to turn to. Not while he shared their feelings.

But when he did reach the bar, he found instead that the place was awash with flowers. Hundreds of pink and red blossoms adorned the window sills, tables, and bar. There were so many, some arrangements still sat on the steps, waiting to be brought in.

Spotting him on the street, it was Anna who came rushing out to meet him. Her face was stained red where tears had rolled down her cheeks, but she was smiling a wobbly smile when she grasped his pant leg and urged him to come inside out of the cold, where his friends were waiting for him.  
_

It had been two weeks since Seri had dropped the clothes off with the mortician at the morgue. One week and six days since the Captain had had the body of Suoh Mikoto, transported in a complementary cherry wood casket, to bar homura. And one week five days after Scepter 4 had received reports of a pyre on the beach, by the bridge to the school island, which the Captain had instructed all personnel to ignore.

Now she was returning to the med building, to retrieve the results of Suoh Mikoto's blood work.

Crossing the grounds to the med building. Seri was greeted by the Doctor she had spoken with during her previous visit. A woman named Joy, who had called her about the arrival of the karyotype results, so was expecting Seri.

"Please come in, Lieutenant Awashima. We'll talk in the break-room." Joy invited.

The facility was small, only intended to serve Septer 4's occasional needs. So the personal had little in the way of private offices. But at the moment, the break-room was empty, as it had been during Seri's last visit. Though Seri had an inkling that this time, the privacy was by design.

Seating herself on the sofa, across the table from the chair that the Doctor had settled in. Seri asked. "Did the analysis discover anything of note?"

Though, in reality there was no reason it should show anything unusual. The Captain had blood work done on record, and for all intents and purposes, it was perfectly normal. So the idea that a King's blood might give some indication of superhuman powers, after their death, was unlikely. Still it was worth being thorough, she was the second of Scepter 4, as such she didn't cut corners.

Aside from that she had a responsibility, both professional and personal, to her Captain and to Kusanagi. She would handle this case properly.

"Nothing related to the Red King's powers." Joy broke into her thoughts. "It found something else though." The Doctor informed, passing her a sealed envelope containing a copy of the results.

"To do with Suoh Mikoto's sexual development?" Seri glanced at the envelop, examining Joy's elegant penship giving the date.

"It did confirm he had simple virilizing CAH, as we suspected. And, he was in his first trimester, eight weeks."

"Trym- he was eight weeks pregnant!?" Seri breathed, her eyes snapped back to Doctor Joys, as if she thought she would be able to detect some sign of a bad joke.

All at once she did feel queasy, despite that there was no dead body present any longer.

Had Suoh and Homra known he was expecting? Would Suoh have wanted the pregnancy? If that was the case, could he have carried to term and given birth? And what kind of health care options might there have been for someone like him? Would a King's power interfere at all, with the development of a fetus? She closed her eyes, and shook her head to rid her brain of those thoughts. In Suoh Mikoto's case they were all futile, he was dead. But one question that still might hold some relevance, did enter her mind.

"Can you tell who the father was?" Seri questioned, allowing none of the trepidation she felt to enter her voice.

Joy turned nervous eyes from Seri, toward the clock over Seri's shoulder, clearly to have something other to look at. "I can't say."

"Then, you do know who he is, we have a DNA match on record?" Seri insisted.

Doctor Joy shifted uncomfortably in place.

"The Captain." Seri at last spoke it aloud.

The answer forming in her mind, from a pattern of small clues hints and tells. The silly rumors about Munakata having a secret marriage, the fact he seemed to often sleep outside of his domain. She had disregarded these as gossip, but was there some truth to them?  
She may not have known Suoh, but Seri did have a read on her own King. And when it had come to Suoh, Munakata had always been a little less controlled, less poised or rational, a tad more emotional. Interested, eager even, drawn to the other King ever since the day they first came in contact. She had of course known there was a bond between them, mutual respect and understanding shared by the two Kings, even a strange kind of caring, something wholly their own. But what she had not guessed, or not allowed herself to guess at, was that they might be intimately involved.

when her eyes again met the Doctor's, Joy didn't deny her conclusion.

Seri left the med building shaken, as if enough hadn't already happened that month and some days. They had just weathered an all out battle involving four Kings, and might be looking at a war with the Greens in the future. Now she was learning her Captain had been forced to not only kill someone he respected, but also someone he- had he loved Suoh?

They certainly did enough flirting along with the fighting, and evidently that translated to a shared bed outside of their skirmishes. A casual physical relationship wasn't entirely out of the question for her Captain, Seri supposed. He was highly attractive, educated and mannerly. No doubt he wouldn't find it difficult to acquire a partner, should he choose, though she had her doubts that such an arrangement would hold his interest. But Suoh was another matter as always, Seri didn't think there could be anything remotely casual about a relationship involving the pair in question.

Had the Captain known then, that Suoh was pregnant, was it planned? She had asked the Doctor not to say anything, nor to add mention of the pregnancy to her report. But might Munakata already know? And if he didn't, was it a kindness or a cruelty to keep the information from him? She knew it certainly wasn't the right thing to do, but how could she tell him if he was already enduring the death of someone he might well have been in love with?

No he couldn't have known, otherwise he would have attended to the autopsy report himself, endured it in order to keep the matter private. In the event that it got out, It would cause a huge scandal, right when they least needed it.

There was a part of her that chafed at keeping this from her Captain. But mostly, she was glad she had taken it upon herself to handle the Red King's autopsy. It wasn't obvious, but the Captain had been affected by the events on the island. Since that night he had been overly cheerful, like he was speaking from a script. Staying busy, sleeping and eating even less than was his usual, hardly putting down his work. Exhaustively focused on the Green clan. He was wearing himself out, and that wasn't easy to do with the vast supplies of vigor he possessed. There was also the matter of his Damocles, had it been damaged when he had had no other choice but to kill the Red King? Seri knew that emotional stability played a part in the state of a King's Damocles. She couldn't risk telling him about Suoh's pregnancy, if it was damaged already.

Resolved, Seri made for the women's barracks to take her end of day shower, and change into civilian clothing. She had one more stop to make, before turning in for the night. After all, she promised Kusanagi she would share the report on the school island incident with him as soon as she had the opportunity.  
_

"Seri! How can I ease your heart today?" Kusanagi welcomed Seri into the warm and cozy bar homra.

Her arrival was a relief. Opening hours were just around the corner, so the others had cleared off, allowing him to get on with business. Even Anna was staying with the Kamamotos, now that Kusanagi's flight to Germany was fast approaching. The problem was, Kusanagi just wasn't used to being on his own. Even after inheriting the place, when his uncle passed, and moving into his own apartment. Mikoto, and more recently Anna, had always occupied the upper floors. And Tatara had spent more time at the bar, than his own accommodations. There had always been someone besides himself there. But now? His two best friends were gone, and it was as if whatever pull had kept Homra together was lessening, Yata was the only one who stubbornly visited each day as usual. But now, Seri was here.


	8. Cola.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big shout out to the guest, and to DragonflyKei who each gave this work Kudos. And to the readership for 289 hits! It helps a lot. I also want to thank youz all for your patience this week. And because this chapter was late, while so many of us are social distancing or else risking health to do necessary work, with the chapter titled 'Discrepancy' I've including an illustration as an apology.
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Store Tender. (Short Story)  
> K Missing Kings Short Stories: Blue Melting In The Red City. Mukaebi. Under The Empty Sky. (Short Stories)  
> K: Missing Kings. (Movie/Manga)  
> K: Countdown. (Manga)  
> K Seven Stories 24 Pieces: K Piece 13 Fushimi Saruhiko - After Lost. Piece 14 Yata Misaki - The Distance Where The Voice Would Reach. Piece 15 Fushimi Niki - The Reason For Refusing To Die. (Short Stories)  
> K Return Of Kings Side Stories: The Pleiades And The Eldest Son And His Best Friend. A Desperate Game. (Short Stories)  
> K All Characters: Hirasaka Douhan. (Short Story)  
> K: Return of Kings. (Series Season 2/Manga)

Situating herself on one of the seats at the bar, Seri asked. "Is it a bad time? I have the report, and some extra information that wasn't included in the official records."

"Ah, not our usual visit then." Kusanagi acknowledged, a sense of anxiety, but also further relief welling in him. Kusanagi accepted the papers that Seri handed to him from a document protector.

"I can go if you'd rather privacy." Seri offered.

Kusanagi shook his head. "No, rather- would you stay? I could use the company. And maybe we can still get you that drink?"

In response Seri smiled, turning her face away to do so. "Then, don't mind me, take your time."

"That would be no way to treat my most lovely guest!" Setting aside the documents temporarily, mainly to have his hands free for preparing Seri's drink, but also to give himself a moment to mentally ready himself. Kusanagi whipped up Seri's usual, including five scoops of anko.

At last, he pulled up a seat behind the counter, and began leafing through the papers. Reading the account, it was exactly what he had expected. Reports from Scepter 4's special operations unit, describing individual confrontations with various Homra people. Those from the survey team regarding damages to the school grounds. From intelligence was a tally of shots fired, and ballistics describing the path of each bullet, including the one that had almost killed Anna. Transcripts and screen captures taken from the school's security cameras. Lists of all those known to have been involved. Exact timestamps marking a timeline of events. There was a description of the Colorless King's known movements, including a record of the persons he had possessed. And a description of Mikoto and Munakata's fight, from beginning, to Mikoto's last moments. Munakata had even included Mikoto's final words to Anna.

Despite himself, Kusanagi empathized with the Blue King. He too felt Mikoto shouldn't have had to die, knew the reasons Mikoto had made his choice, knew he was in his own way protecting those around him from himself as much as the Colorless King. But couldn't help wanting to argue against it, the way Munakata had apparently tried to do.

Kusanagi turned the page when his eyes became misty. The last page detailed Mikoto's autopsy, this he wasn't interested in, it wouldn't tell him anything, that's what he thought. But catching his eye was a sticky-note, included with this page. On it was scrawled a note in Seri's handwriting, it read. 'The Doctor performing the autopsy sent some blood samples to a lab for karyotyping, the results confirmed he had SVCAH. But also showed he was in his first trimester (eight weeks). And that Munakata Reisi was the father.'

Kusanagi felt his breath leave him involuntarily, and struggled to take another to inherit its place. Seri must have seen the shock in his face or his body language, because she asked. "You're like me then, you didn't know?"

Kusanagi had to read the note over a second time, to convince himself he had read what he had read. "I had no clue." He confessed. "Mikoto never said anything about a relationship with-" He couldn't finish the thought, the whole thing so unreal to his mind.

Seri nodded. "I could hardly believe it myself, still don't know what to make of it."

Kusanagi tried to have an open mind, despite his feelings against Munakata. After all, regardless of their being from different clans themselves, Seri and Kusanagi himself often flirted back and forth now, where once he had resisted her patronage of bar homra.

He closed the folder, and breathed out slowly. Smiling ruefully he added. "Tatara seemed to think those two seacretly got on, but I wonder if he knew just how well. I'm guessing that the sticky-note was the part not in the report?"

He wasn't sure how he felt about Mikoto and the Blue King's tryst, not when the Blue King had been the one to run Mikoto through. Though intellectually, he understood Mikoto had left Munakata with no options. And who Mikoto chose to sleep with, was Mikoto's decision, not a matter intended for outside opinion.

Seri stirred the contents of her drink, into a murky amalgamation of wine and anko. "I never knew your King, but when I learned about his having CAH, it just- it was so unexpectedly human." She seemed to think aloud, then coming back to herself. "The Captain doesn't know about the pregnancy, or, I don't think he does. And to be safe, he can't find out, we can't predict what might happen-" It was her turn to leave a thing unsaid.

"There's a chance the Blue King's Damocles might become unstable, if it's not already." Kusanagi named the unspoken.

Seri flinched, but nodded, her lips pressed into a firm line.

"I won't say a word. After all, he was Mikoto's friend, and I suppose his- lover. Is that what they were?" Picking the papers up off the bar once more, Kusanagi burned them away, leaving no ash.

"Unless the Captain says something, there's no way of knowing." Seri finished her drink in one long swig.

She was right, it wasn't as if he could ask Mikoto if he loved Munakata, not now that Mikoto was gone. But for Mikoto to have become pregnant, they had probably been seeing each other for the purpose of sex regularly, and probably over a long stretch of time. Otherwise, there was very little chance of Mikoto conceiving, with how irregular his ovulation and menstrual cycle was. In fact, Tatara, Mikoto and Kusanagi himself, all assumed Mikoto to be infertile. Unless Mikoto somehow discovered that wasn't the case, then the pregnancy had not been a planned one.

He wondered if Mikoto had known he was carrying, he hadn't been noticeably showing by time he was killed, but there were other signs. Cramps and spotting as a result of implantation, pressure on the bladder due to his growing uterus, chest becoming tender in preparation for breastfeeding. Maybe that's why Yata had reported Mikoto complaining about the food at Scepter 4, cravings or nausea affecting his sense of taste and smell.

Would Mikoto have wanted the pregnancy, or would he have sought abortion treatment? Keeping it would have meant hiding away in almost complete seclusion for months, or else outing himself as intersex and attracted to another man, that man being the King of their rival clan. One way or the other, it would have been difficult getting him medical care. And if Mikoto did choose carrying to term, even a basic thing like gender affirming maternity clothing would have been difficult to come by.

But Mikoto had never shown any inclination towards becoming a parent, quite the opposite. Nor displayed much conventional parental instinct. Even so, while he wasn't particularly good with them, he counter-intuitively wasn't bad with children either. Troubled kids even seemed to find a kind of parental figure in him, notable among them was Anna. And in his unique way, Mikoto had accepted her as his own in turn.

There was also Munakata to consider. Would he have wanted to be involved in a potential child's life, to be a parent and help raise the kid? Would he and Mikoto have kept things a secret? Could they have gotten on long enough to heat milk for a baby, without Mikoto resorting to his powers, and the whole thing blowing up?

Kusanagi laughed at that last thought, the sound was short but there was humor in it.

"Kusanagi?" Seri's voice brought him back to the surface. "Are you ok?"

Kusanagi cleared his head of those sentimental thoughts, it was too late to be thinking about such things. "Yes." He managed, voice scratchy. And though the pain was still raw, he meant it. Now he knew Mikoto had had the person he trusted most, by his side, on the island that day. Kusanagi didn't think that the deaths of his best friends would ever stop hurting, but he could cope.  
_

[January 2014]

Having scraped through the Jungle crisis with his life, the prime minister at least wasn't going to pose a problem for the time being, subdued and under house arrest for now.

As to damages, the majority came from the Silver King's blimp crashing down the road, outside what had been the Green clan base. Seri had already assigned some of their people to fielding that issue, though they were still dealing with the damages to Mihashira tower, so it would take time to sort everything.

Aside from the Grey and Green Kings, there had been no casualties. Although the Captain had very nearly made that number three, the mere thought still sent a shock of fear through her.

There was also the young man, Toru Hieda, who was due to visit Scepter 4 headquarters in the near future. And preparations to be made for that visit.

The last thing Seri had to attend to was the incident records. She had already collected reports from the special operations unit and Intelligence. Now she needed one from Fushimi's doctor. As to Fushimi, his personal report could wait until he was deemed well enough.

Entering the med building, Seri asked at the cramped reception space, to see the Doctor attending to Fushimi. Learning that the Doctor was still with him, she was given directions to his ward and allowed through.

"I hope it's ok to come in?" She announced herself at the door to the ward. Where Fushimi, the only patient, was being cared for.

"Oh Lieutenant!" Doctor Joy welcomed. "Offerings for the injured?" She next inquired, noting the plastic bag Seri had brought with her.

"Snacks from the troops, packaged things, a six pack of cola." She frowned at the bag's contents, but deposited them on Fushimi's night stand non the less. Along with anko dorayaki from herself. "How are you feeling Fushimi?"

Fushimi, who was busy cracking into a bottle of cola. looked to her and Answered. "Fine, it's nothing major. The Captain healed the worst of it on the way back."

Seri turned to the Doctor for confirmation.

"It's as he says." Joy agreed. "But it's best he keeps off the leg for a week or so, even after the Captain's sussed him out."

That was something to be considered, none of them knew what the slate being broken might mean for them all, would they go on being able to utilize their powers? Fushimi had retained his red power after Suoh's death, maybe the same would hold true for the breaking of the slate, but it also might not. It was impossible to say, and there would be time for those concerns later, despite how they played on Seri's mind.

"Here's the report regarding Mister Fushimi's hospitalization." Doctor Joy handed her an envelope addressed to the Captain. To confirm Fushimi would get bed-rest and light work for a mandatory length of time. It was standard practice, the formality of paperwork just for record keeping purposes.

"Thank you." Seri gave a nod. "I won't hold you up any longer." Addressing Fushimi next, she added. "Get rested, the sooner you're well, the sooner we can complete the overall incident report. Oh and by the way, the cola is courtesy of Yata Misaki."


	9. Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you very much to Ybarry, Alessia_June and the guest who brought the kudos count to 17. To Blacksky for taking the time to comment, and for your patience (@Blacksky (commenter): Well the characters were certainly surprised, and a whole bunch of other mixed emotions I omitted to mention in my initial reply). And to the readership for 330 hits! I always appreciate your support. =^D
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: The Beginning And The End. (Short Story/Manga)  
> Four Seasons Of K: Valentine's Day Ever After. Sakura and Liars. (Short Stories)  
> K: Return Of Kings After Stories. (Short Stories)

At the mention of Yata Misaki, Fushimi looked away. But he didn't suck his teeth or frown at least, he even downed the last of the cola he had opened. That was an improvement Seri noted.

Taking the envelope and her leave, Seri crossed the grounds returning to the main building. Once indoors, she found the place still in an uproar about the slate's being broken, so she hurried through the hubbub. Busying herself with emailing the reports she had collected, to Munakata's work address. Even as she did so, Seri fought a growing discomfort. Having come from the med building, she was put in mind of the thing she had kept from the Captain. Now that the crisis had passed, now that Munakata's injured Damocles was no longer a danger, there was no justifiable reason to keep information that concerned him, from him.

Turning mid step, Seri retraced her steps back out to the grounds, this time making a hasty detour to the womens barracks. Fortunately the place was mostly empty, with everyone crammed in the main building or record keeping, all desperate to hear what had happened to cause the slate to have been broken.

Unlocking her roll-top desk, and sorting through her papers dated back to December 2012, she quickly found the onvelope she had filed away more than a year ago. Taking it she made for the Captains office, trying not to think about the contents of that envelope.

"I have the available reports." She announced herself via the lapel-com.

"Come in." Munakata invited through the channel.

Closing the door securely behind herself, Seri approached the desk where Munakata had been working on a laptop. She handed the most recent envelope to him. "Regarding Fushimi's injury." She explained.

"How is he doing?"

"He looks a little less winded than he did directly after the incident."

"I see, I shall have to pay Mister Fushimi a visit."

Seri had the thought that the Captain too looked better than he had in a long time, not happy per-say, but certainly more relaxed now that the slate was gone and Anna was not at risk of meeting the same fate as the Red King proceeding her. "I'll tell the medical staff to expect your visit."

"That won't be necessary." Munakata declined. "Better that they focus on their patients, than appearances."

While her Captain read over the Doctor's assessment of Fushimi's condition. She steadied herself, cleared her throat and spoke up. "Captain, there's a matter I must address." She was glad when her voice did not waver.

Glancing at her above the Doctors report, he observed. "It sounds important Lieutenant."

"The matter itself has passed, even so, I think you should know of it sir. It is of- personal relevance to you."

The Captain's placid expression did not change, but he stood, and rounding the desk invited her with a gesture to the part of his office arranged for tea ceremonies.

Removing her boots, seri bowed before stepping onto the tatami and kneeling. The Captain meanwhile, prepared a charcoal fire to heat the water. And proceed to clean the required utensils, all perfectly chosen to match the season and time of day.

Once she had been served, and taken a sip of the quality tea offered to her. The Captain at last spoke.

"Personal, you say, I suppose I can devise why the thing wasn't brought to my attention earlier?"

Seri resisted hanging her head. "Yes sir, the state that your Damocles was in at the time, prevented me." She confessed.

His lips turned upwards, but that was all. "Very responsible of you. So tell me, what is it that risked causing my Damocles-down, should I have been allowed to know of it."

Seri refrained from making excuses, the Captain had heard her reason, any further attempt to explain would only draw out the thing longer than needed. Instead she resolved to inform her Captain as plainly and concisely as she could. "Several details were absent from the report regarding Suoh Mikoto's autopsy. I kept the papers concerned." With her fingers she slid the envelope she had taken from her desk, across the tatami to Munakata.

Munakata gave no reaction, only working with poise and grace to prepare the next type of tea.

Seri pushed on. "It was discovered through a karyotyping test, that he had a form of congenital adrenal hyperplasia or CAH. But I didn't see any need to expose that detail in the report." This much her Captain already knew at least something of, so without pause she followed through. "The test also revealed cells from a fetus in his blood, a second test was done confirming that he was eight weeks pregnant, at the time of death."

Now the Captain's careful practiced mixing did falter where he had always been so precise before. "Eight weeks? Then I assume you know I am the father." His carefully ordered expression remained unchanged.

At first Seri thought he was indicating he had known of the pregnancy the entire time. Then she realized that he and Suoh must have been exclusive, and he was simply addressing what he knew she must be about to tell him, something he had already deduced. "Yes Captain. The results of the paternity test performed on the cells, are a match to your DNA profile. I'm-" The sound of her voice came out thin, she made an effort to control her breathing and disregard the lump in her throat. Seri hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed when the time came to say this. But the thought that the Captain might now have been father to a six month old, and had a companion in this world still, it was miserable in the face of his bereavement and isolation. "-sorry." She managed.

"I'd appreciate some time to myself." He told her at length.

Relieved and unnerved in equal measure, Seri closed the office door behind herself. It was too much, too much to fathom the pain that must be playing out behind that ever benevolent smile. Though this time at least, now that the last Red King Anna Kushina was out of danger, the Green clan vanquished, and the slate was gone. The Captain had the space to find some peace of mind.

The stress of the day so far. And her Captain's heartbreak, a thing she could only ever guess at. Had her mind turning to a certain bartender, she decided she would make time for a drink after work.  
_

[March 2014]

Izumo pulled some strings, and arranged for Anna to be enrolled in a neighborhood middle school, that spring in April. Now they were shopping for her books and stationery in advance, while the 'back to school' sales were on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry those?" Izumo asked. Referring to the red ink pens, foil exercise books, and glitter binders Anna had picked out at the stationers.

"I'll carry them." Anna insisted. "I'll have to carry them to and from school anyway." She cut herself off, when she realized she had spoken briskly. Izumo was only trying to be helpful, she had been unfair. But he couldn't on his own, make up for Mikoto and Tatara not being with them today. She turned apologetic eyes up to meet his surprised ones.

The surprise at her tone melted away into understanding. "They would have been proud of you Anna, so proud. In fact, I'm sure they're cheering you on from the other side."

At this her expression brightened a bit. When her biological parents had been killed, the adults around her told pretty stories about what became of the dead. But because of her powers as a strain, she was never able to believe any of them. Now though, having seen Mikoto and Tatara in a dream when she awoke as the Red King, before the slate was broken. She knew they must be out there somewhere.

"So are you sure you're sure, you don't want help with those?"

"I'm sure Izumo!"

"In that case, let's get you a backpack next."

"A red one." Anna decided right away.

On entering the department store across from the stationers, Izumo pointed out the 'back to school' range. "You find a bag you like. I'll be at that jewelry kiosk, when you're done."

"Ok."

"Stay in sight."

"I'll be alright" Anna assured.

Wandering the isle, Anna spotted her bag right away. It was big, and made using a red rose patterned fabric. The problem was, it was on the highest rack.

Frowning with effort, she tried her best to reach for it. But even balanced on the tips of her platform shoes, she wasn't able to get it down. Only her trimmed nails brushed a shoulder strap.

Just as she was about to give up, and try jumping for it instead. An arm extended over her head, plucked up her bag, and lowered it in front of her.

"This was the one you were after wasn't it?" Inquired a familiar and polite voice spoken from the chest, entirely dissimilar to Izumo's light drawl, nor was the voice like Mikoto's guttural tones had been.

Whirling on the spot. "Reisi!" Anna exclaimed, when she found herself looking up at the previous Blue King, from whom she accepted her bag.

"And hello to you Kushina Anna."


	10. Advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you very much to the guest who gave this work the 18th kudo! And to youz all for 372 hits!
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Return Of Kings After Stories. (Short Stories)  
> Four Seasons OF K: Mothers. (Short Story)

Anna nodded her head once, "Yes this was the one I wanted. Thank you for reaching it."

"Of course." Reisi gestured at the school bag Anna now held. "It's a good choice. I'm sure you were about to reach it yourself, I merely thought I'd make myself useful."

"I'm shopping for my school things." Anna found herself blurting, then her face heated. Why did she said that? Reisi probably wasn't interested.

"Is that so? As it happens I'm here, choosing back to school items for my niece and nephew, while their parents are busy. Would you mind terribly helping me pick out an item for each of them? They're still using randoseru, so I thought I'd look for accessories."

Buoyed up by this request for her opinion, Anna nodded eagerly. Turning her attention to the opposite display, where small soft toys and name tags on clips were for sale. She asked. "What are your niece and nephew like?"

"Well, lets see. My niece Umi is energetic and assertive, while my nephew Kai is rather shy."

"Then-" She selected a soft toy in the shape of a flower with a smiley face, attached to it was a tag that looked like a leaf, for writing a name and phone number. "-this might suit your niece?" Next she chose one in the shape of an armadillo wearing a name-tag as a collar. "And your nephew might like this one." She reasoned.

She wasn't sure why, but she held her breath when he accepted the two items from her.

"Yes, these will do nicely." Was Reisi's final assessment. "Your input has been most valuable."

Gratified, Anna felt herself beginning to smile.

"Now, I assume you're here with Mister Kusanagi, Mister Kamamoto or Mister Yata?"

"Oh right!" Anna had been so wrapped up in looking at all of the displays, she didn't realize Izumo might be waiting for her. "Izumo was looking at the jewelry."

"The jewelry you say? Well, you had better hurry back to him, so he can take that bag of yours to the checkout." So saying, he helped her fit her books and other stationery into her new bag and the matching pencil case it came with, then waved her on her way.

Anna returned the wave, and hurried to find Izumo, her spirits considerably improved.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder!" Izumo, sitting in a display chair, welcomed her return. "And I see you have a cute bag there. Let's go pay for it."

"Ok." She followed after him, not failing to notice the custom order pamphlet Izumo had been given by the person staffing the jewelry counter.  
_

The day had been a long one, but the Scepter 4 photo-shoot was completed. And Munakata had just finished responding to the several dozen emails Scepter 4 received each day, from other government agencies, since the breaking of the slate.

He righted himself in his chair, and turned his eyes to one of the many windows that his office possessed. The view encapsulated the grounds where the trees overflowed with cherry blossoms.

His powers were in decline, everyday he grew weaker, soon they would leave him entirely. As was the case for the rest of Scepter 4, Homra, the surviving J rank Greens, the Silver clan, the usagi, and strains in general.

But before then, Munakata had a lot of work to do. There was blood in the water, and he was anticipating many more veiled attempts by various governmental agencies and persons, to assume authority over Scepter 4.

Well let them try, he thought viciously, those who did would find themselves too tangled to break away, when Scepter 4 found it's conclusion. And Scepter 4 as it stood, would be disbanded, that much he had already decided. But until then, he needed his targets to believe he intended for Scepter 4 to continue operations indefinitely.

He meant it, when he promised his late friend, he would fight until he could go no further. That promise extended beyond the defeat of the Green King.

Even though Mikoto had gone about it in an unorganized instinctual fashion, Munakata felt he now understood in greater depth, something he always grasped on an emotional level at least. That 'something' being Mikoto's inclination towards burning the 'cage' that once held him, and his use of direct action and violence to resist and confront an exploitative system. A system that by prioritizing the status quo over lives, forced so many into the margins, or else cut them to serve as just another cog.

"You'd approve I think." His words meant for Mikoto.

Munakata had visited bar homra shortly after the slate was broken, aiming to thank the previous Red King Anna Kushina, for her part in resolving the situation with the Greens. She was out at the time, so instead he smoked a Blue Sparks cigarette, and shared a drink with the man who had been the second to two Red Kings, Mister Kusanagi.

Kusanagi, as it turned out, seemed to think that their mutual friend Mikoto Suoh, was still moving forward on the other side. Munakata concurred.

"That's not like you Munakata." The voice had been so clear, so familiar, right down to the easy amused cadence. The first time it had happened, he had convinced himself that he had imagined it, heard what he had wanted and needed to hear in that moment. Knew Mikoto would turn his own words back on him, if he could see Munakata ready to fight to the death, to stop the Green King. To make sure that Mikoto's destiny and the destiny Munakata was at the time, sure awaited himself, did not also become Anna's destiny. Ready to begin the process of reconciling the ideal of order, with a growing respect for true freedom.

The second time, just moments before the slate was turned to rubble, as a result of a Damocles-down. There he was, clear as a summer day, supporting his daughter Anna. And once Anna had succeeded in opening the way for the slate to be broken, burning a path through the Greens base with her immense powers. Mikoto was gone again. Munakata had not been able to explain that away, despite that no one else he had heard from, reported seeing Mikoto at that time.

Most recently, he was sure he had heard Mikoto's rare genuine laugh, during his visit to bar homra. Maybe Mikoto had been amused to see his one time second, and Munakata sharing a drink, without mind to the rift that had once stood between Scepter 4 and Homra.

Munakata had gone one year and three weeks after Mikoto's death. Putting one foot in front of the other, no matter the cost to himself. Believing that the man he had loathed and loved, was little more than a memory and a death certificate.

After the incident on the 13th of October the previous year, when Anna had awoken as the third and senior most King active at the time, she had transferred responsibility for the slate to Munakata. As to the slate, the Gold King had insinuated before his death, that the slate was something of a wishing stone with the power to manifest the desires of the heart. Surely it followed that the slate could restore order if the Blue King wished it, could undo what Mikoto had brought about, could fix what had gone so horrifically wrong. At the time he had dared not admit that hope even to himself, and maybe that's why the slate did not responded to his attempts to wield its power. Or maybe it was his inability to consider himself a King, after failing to save Mikoto, maybe it was both.

The winter past, after the slate was captured. He had survived only by focusing on fending off the Greens, and supporting the then Red King. Now he had to believe Mikoto was happy somewhere out there. Even if, without the slate or his powers, Munakata could never see him again. Trusting that Mikoto was advancing down his own path, would be enough for Munakata to himself advance. To do what he could with the power left to him, while he could, without wavering.

There were fifteen minutes left on the clock, before most would end their shift, and return to their respective barracks. So "Fushimi, please see me in my office." He requested via his lapel communicator.

"Right now?" Came the unenthusiastic response.

"Right now."

"Tsk." The the connection was cut. And shortly, Fushimi was pushing his way into the office. Closing the door securely behind himself. "What is it?"

Munakata drew his eyes away from the blossoms beyond the window. "I have an assignment for you."

Interest flickered across the young man's face. "Confidential?"

"Very. You recall the Lieutenants concerns from earlier today, about attempts at meddling from other agencies?"

"You didn't seem worried."

"No, that is because rather than defend it, I intend to sacrifice Scepter 4."

Fushimi now met his Captain's eyes. "You plan to sink those trying to take advantage of the situation with Scepter 4?"

"Exactly. But to do that, I'm going to need to rely on you."

"What's the assignment?" A mean sort of intent crept into Fushimi's tone.

"We have, to my estimate, one year to work with before our enemies can hope to snare Scepter 4. Until then, you will play the part of an unassuming young representative of an ailing Scepter 4, working with various interested parties to integrate our agencies. Then once you have the chance, and the target's guard is down. You'll plant a special 'visitors gift' where they keep their records, both paper and digital. While you're doing that, Lieutenant Awashima will collect the 'dirt' so to say, and investigate our targets. I'll build a case against them using her findings, and maintain the facade, keep the show running. The targets won't suspect a thing, not until it all goes up in smoke for them."

"Things are going to get dicey for you if you do that." Fushimi warned as if he thought Munakata would back out. But receiving no sign that this concerned his Captain, he shrugged. "I accept then. Can I go now?"

"Yes, it's only a few minutes till you're due to clock out. Why not pay a visit to that friend of yours, before you begin your assignment?"

When Fushimi had made his exit, sucking his teeth on his way out. Munakata returned to the view out his window.

It was spring, the season for cherry blossom viewing. By this time next year, Scepter 4 would be dissolved.


	11. Understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big shout out to the two guests who gave this fic kudos number 19 and 20, it means a lot to me to know there are people out there reading and joying this story, especially right now. And thank you all for 412 hits wow!
> 
> Side note, recently I've been editing the K episodes/movies/manga on my computer, to cut out the "fan service" of under age characters in particular. But also the more egregious misogynistic stuff, queerphobia, fatphobia etc, as well as the nazi rubbish. And faaaar, it's so much more pleasant to watch/read now.

[Summer 2014]

Fushimi made every attempt to keep the disdain off his face, while he listened to the Captain and Lieutenant discuss back and forth the possibility of a police presence in Scepter 4, with the chief of police.

"Of course the matter of meals and lodging will need to be considered, at the present moment, we're not equipped to accommodate more personal on site." Munakata explained genially. "However, if you want to get started by discussing funding, I'd be more than happy to go over that with you-"

The trap had been set, money at its center. And the target fell for it, blithely unaware of just how much it would cost them down the road.

The Captain addressed Fushimi next. "-Mister Fushimi, would you kindly bring us all some tea? It would only be appropriate to offer our new partners a drink, while we tackle the details."

Swaying forward up out of his seat, Fushimi dug his hands into his pockets and left the room. "Kamo." He called on one of his subordinates in the waiting room. "The Captain wants tea for three." He instructed in board tones.

"On it." Kamo was out the automatic glass door. And down the street in search of quality tea, something he had a working knowledge of, having previously been a chef.

Meanwhile, Fushime asked the reception where the toilets were, and following their instructions, made in the direction they indicated.

Entering a toilet stall. Fushimi very quickly changed out of his Scepter 4 uniform, to reveal the police uniform he smuggled in beneath it, complete with cap and popup utility belt. For added effect Fushimi untucked his hair from behind his ears, letting it loose about his face as he had once worn it. Switched out his glasses, for a very different pair, that didn't obscure the bridge of his nose and featured round gold frames. Last he applied a hyper realistic lace goatee and pencil mustache.

Leaving the stall, his Scepter 4 uniform concealed in an inconspicuous reusable grocery bag. Fushimi was about to leave the toilets for the hall once more, but had to step out of the way in a hurry, as one of the officers came barreling through.

"Move it or lose it rookie." The man warned in an irritatingly self-satisfied fashion, further barging into a stall were not bothering to close the door, he proceeded to take a leek.

Teeth tightly ground together, Fushimi made for the police chief's office. At least he knew his disguise was working, he tried to console himself. But really it was a given, these people were all incompetent brow beaters, who were paid by the state in tax dollars to be such.

No one stopped or even looked twice at him on his way. And the chief had left his office door open, so the bumper key, picks and lock breaker he had brought were all for nothing.

Slipping into the office, and closing the door. Fushimi set to work, deftly installing his own malware onto the chief's computer. The function of the malware was to create a backdoor to any device and associated cloud data, that the malware came in contact with. This would allow the Captain to keep any and all incriminating data. Data that could be used by the Lieutenant, to gradually build a case against dozens of governmental agencies and persons.

Just as he was packing up, making sure to leave no noticeable trace of his tampering. Fushimi heard a voice outside the door, and the handle began turning.

Fushimi was just able to dive inside a cupboard with slatted doors, that fortunately had space enough to accommodate him, between folders and a bulky printer. Before the receptionist entered, and started going through a stack of papers on the desk, while carrying on a phone call on their PDA.

At first Fushimi thought he'd just wait this out, it was inconvenient and annoying sure, but it shouldn't pose a problem. He was even able to place one of Munakata's 'visiting gifts' inside the cupboard, while he had nothing else to do, the 'visiting gifts' being an incendiary device disguised as a fire alarm.

However, the receptionist finding the paper they were after, proceeded to stand around chatting on their PDA. Sit about on the chiefs desk, spin in the desk chair, play solitaire on the computer. Everything but leave the room. All while talking about the ages and appearance of their coworkers and friends, or celebrities and sports stars.

At this rate, the police chief would return after the meeting, and there would be no way out. Fushimi could feel his legs going numb while he crouched in his hiding place. He didn't want to ask the Captain for help, however there was no other option. Unless- he recalled the suggestion the Captain had made, to contact Yata.

Taking out his PDA, already set to silent, Fushimi scrolled to Yata's contact listing. He quickly typed out and sent a message, not giving himself time to talk himself out of the plan.

Fushimi { at the police station ]

That should be all it would take. Sure enough, a moment later, a reply arrived.

Yata { !? IM ON MY WAY ]

Yata's outrage was almost audible.

Crouching there for another ten minutes, Fushimi's legs were on the edge of going to sleep entirely, before he received any sign his plan was working.

The sign he did receive, was in the form of a commotion from back down the hall. Which drew the attention of the receptionist.

When at last the receptionist was clear of the room, and there were no more officers coming from further up the hall, to attend to whatever disturbance Yata was orchestrating. Fushimi darted back to the toilets.

Pulling his Scepter 4 attire on over the replica police uniform. Fushimi rearranged his hair, reverted back to his own frames, and removed the lace facial hair applications. Last, the reusable grocery bag went in the front of his vest.

Fushimi was ready to make a sly retreat.

And dependably, there was Yata. Occupying the reception room, making a fuss, yelling and gesticulating wildly.

"I know he's here, so tell me why? What are you holding him for, and why can't I see him?" Yata demanded stomping his foot, skateboarding under his arm.

"Listen sir, he's not been arrested, you've got the wrong idea. He's just in a meeting right now."

"Fool." Fushimi Murmured under his breath. Didn't Yata realize that with their powers weakening, he could get into some real trouble or get hurt, carrying on the way he was? Of course he did, but if he thought someone he cared about was in trouble themselves, he'd inevitably kick up a commotion without reasoning it through. "Fool." He said again, but wasn't referring to Yata.

Fushimi felt his heart pinch painfully, remembering how Yata had been so willing to go into battle, at the slightest perceived insult where Mister Mikoto was concerned. He had even promised to kill Fushimi, when Fushimi hadn't been able to explain his decision to leave Homra for Scepter 4, and Yata thought Fushimi turned traitor.

Now though, things were different. Mikoto was dead, and while Fushimi didn't entirely know how to feel or react to that fact even now. He sensed the event had had some effect on himself, or rather, Mister Mikoto's death created the conditions for things between Yata and Fushimi to take a different path. Next to this, Apparently Captain Munakata had given Yata some insight into Fushimi's confidential mission, during the conflict with the Greens. As a result, fighting side by side during the skirmish in which the slate was broken, Yata and Fushimi arrived at a strange sort of semi understanding.

But at the moment, it seemed Fushimi would have to do some damage control. He couldn't help laughing a bit at that, though he did a decent job covering his amusement with a click of the tongue. "What's the matter?" He asked, coming forward and into view.

The receptionist looked relieved and the five officers standing about, all back down from their tense state.

"FUSHIMI!" Yata cried, face lighting up in that effortless way Fushimi associated with him.

"It's me. So what's going on here?"

Yata came forward, looking confused. And started patting Fushimi's arms, shoulders, chest and legs. "I thought you'd been arrested and hauled away to rot, but you're not hurt?"

Barely managing to suppress an undignified squawk, Fushimi backed up and held out a hand, palm facing his friend to keep the other at bay. "No I wasn't arrested. Cut that out!"

"Then, that's a relief. Why are you here if you weren't arrested?"

Over Yata's shoulder, a forlorn receptionist slumped in their chair, and Fushimi couldn't help a small vindictive smile. "I'm here with the Captain, he's in a meeting with the chief."

"Was in a meeting with the chief." Munakata, corrected on arriving with the Lieutenant, in the reception room. "Mister Fushimi, why don't you take the rest of the day off, and spend the time with Mister Yata here. We're just wrapping up, you might as well take the opportunity."

Fushimi relented, knowing the Captain could and would bury him in polite reason, if he protested. Besides, he had no inclination to refuse really.

Risking a glance in Yata's direction, he found Yata looking back and gesturing towards the door. Fushimi's heart did something funny.

Following Yata on to the street, they walked side by side a long while without need for words.

But under the quiet surface, a tension was starting to mount for Fushimi. Now that he saw Yata might just understand, he had been thinking about what Tatara said once a long time ago. About being honest with Yata. So had been giving some thought to how he might put it into words, if he were to talk it over with his friend. But that necessitated examining and pinpointing his own motivations and why he did what he did, not an easy, or entirely pain free experience. It required wrestling with some less than commendable aspects of his past behavior, and some truths behind his actions that were hard to come to terms with.

When they were in sight of bar homra, without quite being on the doorstep. Fushimi stopped in his tracks, not entirely resolved, but going ahead with what he needed to say regardless.


	12. Cocktail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you very much to the guest and DragonGirls_Revenge, for kudos 21 and 22! As well to the readers for 444 hits! Your support is so appreciated!
> 
> Timeline proceeding and or coinciding with the prologue of this fic:  
> Four Seasons Of K: Become A Star.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yata wanted to know. Bottle of cola half raised to his lips, forgotten. "You remember, it's fine if you want to come in, right?"

He looked like he might say more, so Fushimi cut in. "Just, listen for a moment, ok." Irritatingly his mouth felt dry, and his fingers wouldn't hold still. Looking about idly while he sought some thread to start with. He realized this alleyway was the same one where he had told Yata about his defection to Scepter 4, where he had scorched the symbol Mikoto gave him when Yata and himself become Red clansmen.

"O- ok." Yata sounded a little shaken, having picked up on the tone of the moment.

Clicking his tongue at no one, or maybe at himself. Fushimi started, throwing caution aside. "At that time, the Green King was using his powers via the internet somehow, to stalk and harass me with visions of my father. I didn't say anything, because I thought I was seeing things. And I knew everyone would make a big well-intended deal about it, I wouldn't have coped with that on top of what the Green King was doing. Captain Munakata figured out that I was being targeted, and on the night I decided to join Scepter 4, the Captain forced the Green King to retreat. Then Mister Mikoto, he also made an appearance at that apartment, the place you and I used to share-"

Surprise was written all over Yata's face, but unexpectedly he didn't burst into questions right away, without hearing Fushimi out.

Fushimi continued. "Mister Mikoto asked me 'what do you want to do?', after Captain Munakata clearly expressed his wish for me to defect to his own clan. Then when Mikoto saw that I had chosen Scepter 4, he allowed it freely." He somehow got out.

Yata looked more astonished still, but said nothing, just searched Fushimi's features with his eyes.

"So, now you know the circumstances, and that Mister Mikoto was ok with it."

Yata frowned. "Thank you for telling me." His tone was as serious as could be. "But, I'm disappointed in myself, disappointed I didn't realize you were going through some really rough shit. And that you felt like you had to say so much, just so I could accept it all, that I basically backed you into a corner. It should have been enough that Scepter 4 was what you choose for yourself, without anyone else's approval, even Mister Mikoto's." He grit out. "Now that I know, the whole thing seems so anticlimactic, I can't believe I was so angry." He smiled a little, unsure.

Fushimi felt himself return the expression. When he next spoke, the words came more easily than he imagined they might. "I guess, I'm disappointed in myself too. I had my reasons for leaving. Mikoto's powers, the way he could obliterate a thing without effort, in fact it took effort on his part not to crush us all. It reminded me of my father, no matter how compassionate Mister Mikoto might have been compared to that bastard, I couldn't help being aware of the danger the Red King represents. Speaking of my old man, you already know I was afraid of becoming a good-for-nothing like him, that's where I thought I'd arrive if I stayed with Homra. But the part I'm most disappointed in myself for is, I couldn't stand how you looked up to Mister Mikoto. I was jealous, I wanted to be the only one you spent time with, or called 'friend' or any of that. So I acted like I did, to monopolize your attention." There it was, said plainly, unaccompanied by a plea for forgiveness. No Yata deserved to forgive, or not forgive, at his own discretion.

"Ah, that does make sense." Yata decided. "But, it's ok now right? That's the sorta thing that happens when you're young, and figuring out how to be an adult, but don't quite have a handle on everything like feelings or friendships. We're both grown up now, and understand where all that shit comes from. We can talk it over openly instead, like we're doing now."

Fushimi blinked, it was his turn to be astonished. Just like that, things were set right between them. Their friendship might not be the same in the present as it had been in their earlier years, it would never be that again. But it was comfortably companionable, and Fushimi thought, now that they had 'a handle on' things, it might even be better.

"So, you coming in for a drink or what? Mister Kusanagi has some of that amazing curry on the stove right now. And Anna always misses you."

"Well." Fushimi quirked a smile. "If it means that much to her, and the curry does sound good."

"Alright!" Grabbing Fushimi's hand, Yata pulled the attached arm around his own shoulders, and the two of them pushing and shoving, made it to bar homra like that.  
_

"Seri, welcome!" Kusanagi invited her in. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, it felt like it would never end!" Seri shrugged the handbag from her shoulder, set it on the seat over, and dropped onto the seat in front of Kusanagi and the desk fan. "Do you know, it seems like every government official and corporate rep we've ever interacted with, wants a piece of us now that the slate is gone. And the Captain just allows it." She massaged her temples. "We can barely move for all the correspondents and scheduled meetings with a hundred different blowhards, taking up all our time. It feels good to clock off at last."

"How long have things been like this now, almost since the start of the year?"

"Almost!" She emphasized. It was frustrating beyond words, Scepter 4 had been in a deadlock unable to function as it should, for months. And every day there was more bureaucracy to wade through. This wasn't what she had joined Scepter 4 to do, if anything it reminded her of a business course at university. Still, she trusted the Captain had a plan, and that his brains hadn't gone the way of his Damocles. Giving her hope, Just before clocking out, the Captain had tasked her with investigating several of the aforementioned 'blowhards'. She wasn't clear on how he got a hold of the information on them, though she assumed Fushimi was involved. Regardless, it was work she could invest herself in, something she sensed would prove truly beneficial.

"Want to talk about it?" Kusanagi offered.

Lifting her head to his gentle smile, she found herself smiling a little ruefully too. "No not tonight, I'll only be rehashing my tirades from the past weeks. Tell me about your day instead, I need to think about something else."

"My day? Oh well, you know. Took Anna to the train. And I visited the Kamamoto's, sampled some new bottles they got in while I was there. Speaking of, I think I found a good match for anko, you'll have to tell me what you think."

"Sounds amazing, please if you would."

Cooling a glass with ice, Kusanagi tipped the ice out again. Replacing the ice with one to two parts gin and tonic, letting the tonic water run down the bar spoon into the glass. Sweet syrup from the process of anko making went in next, and last he Incorporated several cubes of mizu yokan. Kusanagi continued. "After the tasting. I took care of the grocery shopping, and got the van back from the mechanics. Then I picked Anna up at the station, and helped her prepare for tanabata, she's on a stargazing sleepover with Kuro and Neko now. Since then I've been getting ready to open for the night." With that he placed Seri's cocktail in front of her, including a slim glass straw spearing a beautifully made tanabata themed wagashi. But it was what sat atop the wagashi, looped around the spoon's handle, that caused Seri's breath to catch.

"On the house." Kusanagi got out, his eyes trained on her, anxiety bleeding through into his expression. "And, we're busy people, so I don't expect an answer right away. I wanted to wait for a better moment, but I didn't know if one would ever come."

Holding one hand to her trembling lips, and the other to her equally trembling heart. Seri took a moment to study the face of the man before her. Then with fingers as unsteady as the rest of her, she plucked up the ring that had been presented to her. "Kusanagi Izumo!"

The engagement ring was perfect. Glamorous and sophisticated, a crossover shank of alternating sapphire and diamonds lead up to the feature, a brilliant cut blue diamond, every facet shimmering in the low light of the bar.

A dozen considerations came to her at once. First was the impulse to simply say yes. Next were her concerns about work, and if she could fit a wedding and married relationship, into her busy life. Then it occurred to her that despite how long Izumo and herself had known each other, they had only been on a handful of dates. Finally she thought of the Captain. She hadn't neglected to notice when his parents or brother would send miai party advertisements, invites, and recommends to Captain Munakata's office at headquarters. Concerned that he wasn't taking initiative himself, and that having no boss, he would also have no nakodo if they did not fill the role. She didn't like to think it, but her feeling was that the Captain's love belonged to a dead man. But by typical standards she didn't see Suoh as having been the marrying type, however Seri suspected the idea of marriage suited her Captain. Seri wondered, if Suoh had survived to see the slate broken, could they have made it work?

She didn't want to be asking herself that question in the future. Snatching up the drink Izumo made for her, She downed the liquid part, and brought the glass back down on the table with a resounding \click/. She then took a hold of his hand, pressed the ring into his palm, and held out her own hand for him to slip it on to her finger.

"Yes!" She surprised herself by squeaking a little on the word, and cupped her other hand over her mouth again.

Izumo's face when she met his eyes, broadened to a lopsided grin. Taking her hand in his own, he fit the ring about her finger. Giving the hand he still held a little squeeze, before leaning over the bar to kiss her cheek.

Taking her other hand away from her face, she twisted her fingers in his bandanna. Shifting to meet his lips with her own in a gentle, slightly tearful, press.  
_

"That ring suits you Lieutenant.'' Captain Munakata told her, when she placed her findings on several leaders within the corporate sector, on his desk.

Feeling her face heat, Seri withdrew her hand, but resisted hiding it behind her back. She wasn't ashamed to be engaged, least of all to Izumo. However, she felt awkward at not having brought it up earlier, nor did she want the Captain to think that her work would be affected. "Thank you Captain, Izumo gave it to me Monday night."

"Yesterday then, I must offer you congratulations! Homra's strategist, a good match for you. Do I get an invite to the wedding?"

Seri blanched. "Of course Captain! Only, we haven't set a date. Finding the time to plan the ceremony isn't doable right now."

"You should find yourself with some free time in the next week or so, if you start planning soon, you could aim to be married early next year. I hear winter themed weddings are in fashion currently."

"Free time?"

Captain Munakata inclined his head, and shuffled the papers she had given him. "Your work with Scepter 4 won't be taking up quite so much of your day-" He started.

Seri cut in, unable to hold back. "Am I being demoted!?"


	13. Daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much to the guests who gave kudos 23 and 24! And to youz all for 483 hits! All support is very much appreciated. =^>

"Heavens no, nothing like that Lieutenant. Only, Scepter 4 will no longer be operating as 'Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4'. I'm afraid an accident, or unexpected act of coordinated sabotages, will mean that repairs need to be made to the record keeping building. After which, the loss of data, will mean we cannot function as we have been." Munakata explained.

"Captain!" Her sense of alarm growing Seri bit down on the impulse to demand some answer. Still she could not help her concern, whatever was happening was clearly serious.

"Also, you may want to start considering a new career path. Before I dissolve Scepter 4 as it stands. I'll be hosting experts in a few select fields, who will hold classes for any of my staff who are interested."

He had not sugar coated his words, but neither were they delivered harshly. Even so Seri felt struck by them.

"Dissolve Scepter 4!" She breathed. The announcement turned her entire future on it's head. She had fully intended to continue serving as the Captains second, and Lieutenant of Scepter 4 for many years to come. Now she was hearing that in just some months, that trajectory could be cut off entirely?

"Please understand that this information should remain private for the time being." Munakata spoke further.

"We have not lost our powers yet, we can continue to do the work we've always done. I don't understand, why Dissolve Scepter 4!?"

At this her Captain smiled a closed lipped smile, eyes lidded behind elegant silver frames. "It's precisely because there is more to be done, that I have made the decision I did, after investing a lot of consideration into making that decision."

Unappeased, but willing to trust in her Captain. Seri wrestled some of her composure back, and bowed stiffly.

"I appreciate your cooperation, and your years or service up until now." Her Captain thanked her.

She squeezed her eyes closed for a second, against a moment's burning sensation. "It's been an honor sir." At last she righted herself, and was surprised to find him wearing a genuine smile.

"We must advance Lieutenant, ever onward, I'm sure you'll agree when it's time to take the leap. Speaking of, before we cease to be associated with the civil registry, I have something I'd appreciate your help with."

"Sir?" She asked, feeling confused now, on top of the tumult and shock.

Her Captain went on. "What are your plans for Kushina Anna, once you and Mister Kusanagi are united?"

"Oh, well I just assumed we would continue to foster her, as he has been doing."

"'Foster', you're not interested in becoming her adoptive parents?"

"It would be inappropriate of me to speak for Izumo. But personally, I'm not interested in a maternal role. However due to the circumstances, I'm willing to accept the arrangement." She answered him awkwardly. Several of her friends from university had already gone on to have children, and would routinely ask when she was going to have children of her own. There were her parents wishes to contend with too. She knew that she was not at fault for her disinterest in bending to societal expectations. Still, there was something to be said about how much more aware of those expectations and pressures, she became each passing year.

The Captain nodded. "That's perfectly reasonable on your part of course. I'm sorry to have held you up, so here's my request. I understand your husband to be, is tolerant of me, though he and I couldn't be called friends. Would it be better if I talked to him directly, or would you ask him about the possibility of my adopting Kushina Anna?"

Seri felt herself start. "Captain, you're-" Of course he was in earnest. He had expressed on several occasions the wish to become a father, had displayed the accompanying parental instincts. And likely most significant, was the child in question, Kushina Anna. Anna had, in all but blood and legality, been Mikoto Suoh's daughter. So the Captain was looking to become her father? She couldn't help smiling at the thought, the Captain was past due for a positive development in his personal life. Furthermore, if the arrangement sat well with Anna and Izumo, then they might be looking at a more permanent stable living situation for the last Red King. "If you'll accompany me to bar homra next time I head that way, we can discuss the idea as a group." Seri offered. Onward indeed.  
_

Anna left the train and the station without meeting any eyes, ignoring the furtive looks from others who went to the same school as herself.

On her way, she retrieved her PDA from her bag, and texted Izumo.

Anna { its a nice summer day out, ill walk home so don't worry about picking me up at the station ]

Izumo's reply arrived a moment later.

Izumo { got it. be safe on your way back ]

It was a nice day like she had said, and even if she hadn't been in such an off mood, she thought she still would want to walk home. But in truth what she really wanted was some space to herself, before she would need to make an effort to match Izumo's high spirits.

She returned her PDA to her bag. Her bag was the only red thing she had on her at school, where she was required to dress in a uniform that looked grey to her eyes.

There was a walking park between the station and bar homra, and near some benches was a playground. Mikoto had often ended up here himself, when the atmosphere at the bar became too much for him. Anna regularly accompanied him on those occasions, always enjoying the outing together with Mikoto.

Climbing up a red slide, Anna sat at the top, letting the sun baked plastic warm the backs of her calves. She had a book with her that she wanted to read, but Izumo might worry if she took long getting back. So she let herself slip back down the slide, and carried on back to bar homra. She could read the book once she got back.

But once she did reach home, great Izumo, pour herself a drink, and change into her onesie. Anna found herself lying on her back, reading from the book she had borrowed from the school library, making little progress. She had read and reread the same page what felt like a dozen times, and not been able to focus on the contents.

Instead her anxieties played on loop in her head. She didn't know how to talk to other kids her age, didn't know what to say, or how to act. Her first day, she had introduced herself at the front of the class, and those were the only words she'd spoken until she had returned home. What's more, it had gotten around that she came from a crime family, so none dared pick her to join their team during PE, or partner with her in group assignments. Even her teachers found her unnerving, they didn't say so, but she could feel it.

These thoughts kept her up at night, But she refused to make mention of her worries. Izumo was happy like he hadn't been for a long while, he was engaged to the one he loved after all. But even that made Anna worry. She was perceptive, her powers as a strain granting her greater insight into those around her, so had known ever since coming to live at bar homura, that Izumo felt awkward around children. Though he put in the effort to make sure she was properly cared for, and never let it show outwardly. Then there was Seri, she was unexpectedly friendly, but she was career minded when it came down to it. Neither of them were unkind to her, or at fault for being who they were. But the result was, Anna felt uncertain and uncomfortable relying on the adults in her life. Was she getting in the way of their complete happiness?

Her heart ached for Mikoto all over again. If he were alive, he would know how she felt without her having to say a word. She could clamber into his bed for a nap, forget all about school, and feel perfectly safe. Maybe he would read her this book, and his low rumbling voice would hold her attention so she could follow the story, instead of rereading the same page making no progress like she was currently doing.

Anna gave up, letting the book rest over her face like a bivouac blocking out the evening light.

\Jingle Jangle/.

That was the bell above the bar's door, that chimed whenever someone came in. And if it was ringing this early, befor opening hours, it either meant someone from Homra or Seri.

Sure enough, Izumo's voice followed the bell, greeting his fiance. "Seri! And you brought a guest."

Then came Seri's return. "Yes, I would have called ahead, but my PDA ran out of charge."

A third voice. "Thank you for accommodating my visit." Reisi offered.

Anna sat up, her book landing in her lap forgotten. Was Reisi here as a King on clan business?

Hurriedly she changed out of her lion onesie. And into a red high waisted circle skirt, with a voluminous petticoat, over her leggings. Into which she touched a pink blouse, with sheer bishop sleeves. Arranging her hair into a ponytail tied off with a long slender bow, she slipped on some t-strap shoes.

The last item was Mikoto's necklace, which she lifted from a jewelry box Eric had bought for her birthday. Fastening it about her neck, she observed her reflection. She looked nothing like Mikoto had, she wasn't formidable or tall. But she felt she looked confident and dignified, like he had always done. Besides that, Reisi had never made an issue of her appearance, and had treated her as a fellow King. So deeming herself presentable, she left her room and made it halfway down the steps, when what was being said in the bar, sank in.

"No, rather I'm here regarding Anna Kushina." Reisi informed.

"It's Kings business then?" Izumo sounded concerned. "Surly, with the slate gone-"

"Not in that sense no. I've been told I hem and haw too much before, so I'll cut to the point. If Anna, yourself, and Seri here are all willing to allow it. I would like to adopt Anna Kushina."

"Reisi's daughter." The words came to her easily. Anna's heart skipped a beat, and she almost overbalanced, leaning forward on the step as she was. Clutching Mikoto's necklace, breath bated, she waited for some response from Izumo and Seri.

At long last, Izumo expelled an anxious kind of laugh. "Of course you're not joking, I don't know what to say. I couldn't possibly-" Every word he spoke, was colored by stress and discomfort.

"Izumo." Seri started soothingly. "I know I can't understand entirely, she was your best friend's daughter before his death after all. And I know you want to do right by her, but maybe this could be what's right, think about it?"

"No, no I couldn't. She's already gone through so much, been moved from place to place, lost so many people she loved. There's also the way things ended for Mikoto to consider. It would be-" Izumo was speaking again.

Without giving herself a chance to hesitate, Anna dashed the rest of the way down to the bar, and burst through the door. "Please Izumo, think about it!" She requested determinedly.

Izumo, who had had his back to the door, turned in surprise. Reisi and Seri mirrored his sentiment on their own faces.

Breaking the stand still, Reisi stood from his seat at the bar. "Would you like to join us?" He offered.

Blood rushing in her ears, and heart beating a staccato. Anna came around the bar, and climbed on to the chair next to Reisi. She wasn't only a spectator in her own life any more, hadn't been since she had awoken as a King. And though she wasn't technically a King any longer, she remained adamant she would determine her future.


	14. Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Before we get in to the usual AN and chapter 14, I want to utilize my small platform to raise awareness about #BlackLivesMatter and the ongoing protests. Even if you're broke or can't leave your house, there are streams and videos on youtube, were the channel owner is donating the ad revenue to support the fight and help create lasting social change.
> 
> How to make sure revenue is generated by your view:  
> \- Turn off any adblockers, and let ads play.  
> \- If you can't/don't want to watch/listen to the video, mute the tab or your device instead of the video.  
> \- Set the video to play at at least 480p, with the video volume at at least half.  
> \- Avoid watching it on repeat or via a playlist, and if you want to rewatch it, watch 5 other videos first, (otherwise your view might be counted as bot activity).  
> \- Make sure your watch and search history are on, and aren't cleared.  
> \- If you're on mobile, watch it on the app, rather than your browser.
> 
> Alright, big shout out to the two guests who very kindly gave this work kudos number 25 and 26! And to all of you for 548 hits! It means a lot to me. =^>

Anna dreaded meeting Izumo's eyes, now that she had said what she did, but he deserved that much at the very least. So she lifted her gaze to find his pained one. "This place is home." She attempted to assuage the pain she saw. "And I know you and Seri care about me, and will always do your best for me." She further articulated. "Even so, I want to be adopted by Reisi."

At this last, Anna glanced towards the once Blue King, finding that he wore an expression of interest. But she could divine more from him than that, by way of her dwindling powers. There was hope mingled with affection, relief and gratification too.

"In that case." Izumo got out past some hoarseness. "Would it be alright if we discussed this on our own?"

Anna responded with a nod.

"Then I'll see myself out for now." Reisi decided. First he offered Anna a sincere smile. And for Izumo and Seri, an acknowledging kind of expression. Then he was out the door, and down the street, leaving the bell ringing in his wake.

Seri was getting up to collect her bag and coat, but Izamo halted her.

"Stay, if you can." He requested quietly.

"Of course." Seri rested a hand over one of his tightly fisted ones, atop the bar. And relaxed back into her seat.

"I'll make us all some dinner, then we'll discuss things." Izamo excused himself to the backroom, an open-plan living room kitchen.

Normally Anna would have wanted to help, but she recognized that dinner was an excuse for Izumo to clear his thoughts, and prepare for the discussion that needed to happen.

Seri offered her an unsure smile. "I'll go check on him." Standing, she followed the path Izumo took.

The sounds of the food cooking on the stove, interfered somewhat, but Anna could still hear their conversation.

"Are you ok, maybe I shouldn't have invited him?" Seri wondered.

"No, really. I am ok. Only shocked and worried. I just don't want to make this hard on Anna, so take care of her a moment, while I pull myself together?"

"Alright, you know I love you?"

"As much as I love you?" He laughed a little, and there was a degree of relief in the sound.

Seri rejoined Anna in the bar.

At last, Izumo appeared with Neapolitan pasta and grilled aubergine for the three of them, and a glass of raspberry fizzy for Anna.

"Thank you, it looks amazing." Seri welcomed him back.

As for Izumo, he looked a little more shored up, but Anna could still sense the turmoil that was his emotions.

Seating himself on Anna's other side. Izumo began, addressing Anna herself. "You know that whatever you decide, I'll support you. Right?"

"I know." Anna told him.

"I just want you to help me understand your reasons for feeling the way you do, you can be honest."

Holding her glass in her hands, and prodding the frozen Raspberrys with the straw. Anna tried to put it into words. "We who were Kings, share an experience. And more than that, Reisi is someone I could think of as a father." The words felt true when she spoke them.

"A father? If that's the case, and you want legal parents, Seri and I can adopt you." He sounded confused.

"No, I mean, it's not about it being legal. To me, you're my uncle, Tatara was the same. Because you're like brothers to Mikoto."

"Ah." Izamo acknowledged, even smiled a little. "I think I get that. But you know, I was partly brought up by my uncle too."

Anna returned the smile, then added. "I also feel like I'll be able to accept him as a father, since he's the one in Mikoto's heart." She took a sip from her fizzy.

At these words from Anna, Seri backwashed her drink and anko, while Izumo's pasta slipped from the tongs of his fork.

"Mikoto told you, what did he say?" Izumo wanted to know.

Anna shook her head. "I found out accidentally, through the use of my strain powers. When Mikoto was with Reisi, he wasn't afraid of hurting others, he was free. Able to sleep restfully and dream nice dreams." She only divulged this now, because the situation called for openness. And she was aware that they also knew about Reisi and Mikoto. Izumo's feelings were mixed where Reisi was concerned. Seri was torn over it too, Reisi's relationship with Mikoto contradicted her image of who Reisi was. But at the same time, she accepted there was an extraordinary bond between her King and Mikoto. One Reisi and Mikoto themselves, only briefly acknowledged, in the hours and minutes before Mokoto's death.  
Despite that Mikoto had hardly even consciously considered Reisi a friend, Anna was able to sense how absolutely he had trusted the Blue King. That Mikoto had understood Reisi to be his equal and companion. And that, even if he disregarded them during his life, Mikoto's feelings for and attraction to Reisi had been vast.

Anna observed Izumo and Seri share a look. So Anna finished. "It used to worry me when I was younger, their feelings didn't seem to match their actions. But Tatara really was right, he said they were dancing with each other when they fought." Though it was a wobbly one, she had to smile. She was glad Reisi had been by Mikoto's side, it made the sting of separation that bit more bearable.

"Of course Tatara would say something like that." Izumo mused.

Izumo had said she could be honest, and she was. Though, she omitted mentioning that she knew neither he or Seri wanted to be parents. Saying so much was unnecessary, and would only cause embarrassment. It wasn't their fault that she knew the things she did, and they didn't deserve to be made to feel bad. She was beginning to understand why adults lied, sometimes, it was to preserve the happiness of others.

Besides, that was far from her main reason for wanting to become Reisi's daughter, she had already shared those reasons.

"So what now?" Seri asked Izumo at length.

Drawing in a long steadying breath through his nose, Izumo thumped the bar top with his palms. Releasing the breath, he told Anna. "If you want Munakata to adopt you, then we'll make it happen!" He smiled a broad misty eyed smile.

Seri stood from her seat to rub his shoulder, and loop her arm around his in a comforting hug.

Anna too, set aside her drink, and leaned in to hug his other arm. "I'll visit home often."

Izumo sniffed wetly, causing all three of them to laugh.

Seri, coming to the rescue, produced her handkerchief. "We'll tell the Captain tomorrow, and I suppose the rest of Homra should be informed about the change too. But for tonight, let's finish the food Izumo worked to make for us, before it gets cold.  
_

Yata just finished preparing the rice, even as Kamamoto gave the curry a last seasoning, and Mr Kusanagi was mixing drinks. It was almost lunch time and Yata along with Kamamoto, stopped by, thinking they would help with the rush. Only to discover the bar was closed for the day. Still, Mr Kusanagi invited them in and they had prepared a more modest portion for themselves, as well as any Homra people who might stop by.

None of which was particularly unusual to Yata's mind. Except, Kamamoto kept looking toward Mr Kusanagi nervously. And eventually, while they were plating up, Kamamoto leaned over to ask Yata under his breath. "Is there something the matter that I don't know about?"

For his part, Yata shrugged and frowned. He hadn't initially picked up on whatever it was Kamamoto did, never having been great at reading an atmosphere. But now he was worried. Taking his place at the bar, he thanked Mister Kusanagi for the food, then took a sip from his chilled beer.

Mr Kusanagi hadn't touched his serving, instead plucking a smoke from his carton, he lit up. Sighing out, he addressed them both. "This isn't going to be easy to say, or to hear. But I'm going to need you both to listen, and try to accept what I'm about to tell you."

It was beer that slid down Yata's throat, but it was apprehension that weighed heavy in his stomach. "What's this thing you have to tell us?" He asked without being able to stop himself.

"It's not entirely a bad thing, so-" Kusanagi blew smoke from his lungs, clearly stalling. "-I'll get right to it. Anna has made the decision to be adopted as Munakata's daughter." He divulged in one breath, like he was ripping off a plaster.

Yata shot up out of his seat, knocking over his beer, though he hardly noticed his drink spill. "What! Why would she choose something like that!? What's going on here?" He demanded to know.

"Mister Kusanagi. What's happening, why does Anna have to be adopted by the Blue's Captain?" Kamamoto pitched in, voice faint with worry.

Kusanagi's brows crumpled in a sympathetic expression. "I know this is difficult to understand. But it's what she wants, not something she's resolved to do grudgingly. And I need Homra to support her in her decision, this should be a happy occasion for her, not something she should feel guilty over."

"But why? That man killed Mister Mikoto, even if he didn't have a choice, he was the one who killed- Dammit!" Yata heard himself rant, with a voice that wavered, as unsteady as he felt.

Kusanagi took another puff on his smoke. "Why? Because Anna and Munakata were both Kings, that's an experience we can't approach, or even begin to grasp. Munakata can understand and care for her, in a way we won't ever be able to." He explained honestly but gently. "We need to allow her access to what's best for her. Without our egos, mine especially, getting in the way of that."

"But, Yata has a point. Even though he didn't have a choice, the Blue Captain was the one to kill Mister Mikoto. Is it really ok for a man like that, to become her pa?" Kamamoto fretted.

Kusanagi took his time stubbing out his cigarette. "I'm not sure I should be saying this, but I trust you two to keep it to yourselves, and to be good about it. Anna also wants Munakata for a father, because he and Mikoto were uh- they were lovers. For that reason, she's able to accept Munakata as a second parent."


	15. Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge shout out to TsukihanaYUE, PraenomenSobriquet, KisaraCrystal and the three guests, who gave this work kudo’s 27 28 29 30 31 and 32. To Dolsky for commenting. And to all of youz reading for 615 hits! Youz have all floored me with your support this week. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. <3

Yata felt himself drop back down into his seat. Shock was all he could feel at first, next came confusion, frustration on its heals. Anger too, but he didn't know what he was angry at. At last the bomb that was this revelation, on top of the news that Anna would become Munakata's daughter, gave way to a degree of lucid thought once more. "Mikoto was with that- that jerk?"

Yata didn't hate Munakata any longer, he accepted that Munakata truly was the King for Fushimi. And though the assignments he gave Fushimi were dangerous, they were never impossible. Once the Blue King defended Fushimi from the Green King, and most recently the Blue King had employed Douhan Hirasaka, to extract Fushimi, during the conflict with Jungle. Yata even reluctantly understood why the Blue Captain killed Mister Mikoto, to save everyone, including Yata himself. And Munakata had done so, according to Mikoto's wishes. But Yata still didn't like the man, and at the thought of him stepping in as Anna's parent, in place of Mikoto? A new bitterness welled up in him. "Mister Mikoto was gay?" He realized belatedly.

"Ah, about that. I really don't know. As far as I'm aware, he never showed any kind of interest, until meeting Munakata." Kusanagi corrected.

Kamamoto, who was looking on pensively, made a tentative interjection. "It's not like it's a bad thing."

"I know that!" Yata burst out. He had nothing against gay people, trans folks who chose their gender or lack of gender for themselves, and queer and LGBT+ folks in general. That wasn't the spirit of Homra. Homra welcomed outcasts and misfits. He just hadn't ever suspected Mikoto might be among that number, let alone that he would be that way with the Blue's Captain.

Something about what he had just learned unsettled him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was that bothered him like an itch. He balled his hands atop the bar in frustration. "Didn't that man hate Mister Mikoto though?" He at last asked, squirming at the petulant tone in his own voice.

"It looked like it from the outside sometimes, didn't it?" Kusanagi seemed to wonder to himself. "But I can't imagine Anna would choose what she has, if that were the case, and I trust her decision. When she gets home from school today, I'll be taking her to Scepter 4 headquarters, in order to give Munakata the good news. He, after all, was the one who asked to adopt her. I think, in a way, maybe he's also wanting to do right by Mikoto, so is taking care of Anna for him."

Yata groaned and lowered his head to the bar, for a while he just watched the reflection of Kusanagi smoking a second cigarette, in the spilled puddle of beer. At last he decided. "I'm coming with you and Anna, I want to see it with my own eyes, to be sure this is what will make her happy."

Kamamoto nodded. "I'll go too!"

"Huh? Don't you have dinner with Ayumi and your familys?" Yata reminded.

"Ah! That's right. In that case, I'm trusting you Mister Kusanagi and Yata. Oh and Mister Kusanagi, can I take some of this curry to share at dinner?"

At this Kusanagi smiled crookedly. "Sure, why not, give Ayumi and your folks my regards."  
_

When Anna made it home, it was with a smile teasing at her expression, and energy in her step.

Of course Izumo was glad to see her excited, it was a rare thing. But his own heart wasn't quite in it. Still he played it off, though she must know how he felt. This should be a special day for Anna, and if he couldn't control his emotions, he could support her in his action at least. "Yata's coming with us, is that ok?" Izumo informed her. While placing a glass of raspberry cordial, on the bar, in front of the seat she was making herself comfortable in.

Anna nodded with more vigor than usual. "Saruhiko will be glad to see him."

"I told him to go upstairs and change into something a little nicer, so once you're both ready, we'll get going."

At this, Anna downed the glass of cordial, and hopping from her seat declared. "I'll get changed!"

Just as Anna was racing up the stairs, Yata was descending them, and had to dodge out of her path.

"You're faster than me on my board!" Yata called after her.

"I won't be long." Anna returned, from the landing.

"Sure won't." Arriving in the bar proper, Yata held his arms out to each side. "Presentable enough for Anna's big day?"

Izumo observed his outfit. Gone were the plain black singlet and cargo shorts, in their place he wore some dark red chinos Eric had grown out of, and Yata had put on his own cream colored long sleeve top. He also retained the billed beanie. "Very nice." Was Izumo's simple assessment.

In the next instant, Anna was back down. She had changed out of her school uniform, in favor of a pink blouse, layered under a red summer dress. Which she wore with pink ankle socks, T-strap cutout shoes, and a blossom shaped cross-body bag. Most prominent however, was the necklace she inherited from Mikoto.

Mikoto, who had lived a simple life, never amassed many personal items. So his Jewelery, and an admittedly significant sum, that initially came from Mikoto's grandfather. Passed to Anna.

"Are we going now?" She asked, not quite containing her eagerness.

Somehow, despite his personal feelings, her happiness was the kind that one could easily be caught up by. And by the way Yata was grinning at her, he too had been swept along.

"Lead the way." Izumo invited her.

They all filed out, and once Izumo closed shop. They circled around the building to their drive, where the van was parked. Not long after, they were on the road.

While Yata drove, and Anna chose the radio station. Izumo busied himself calling Seri.

"Hello." She answered. He could tell she hadn't looked at the caller ID, her professional phone voice bringing a smile to his face.

"Hello to you too. We're on our way, we still on for tea?"

"Of course, the Captain's just finishing up a few things in the office. He'll be done by time Anna arrives."

"Is Fushimi there?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him to expect a visit."

"Yata I presume, alright then. See you soon."

Not ten minutes after ending the call, they were pulling up outside of Scepter 4's gates. Where Izumo was surprised to find Munakata waiting.

Anna had spotted Munakata also, and inhaled sharply, sitting up in her seat to peer out the window.

Once Yata pulled over to the side of the road. Izumo got out of the back, intending to open Anna's door for her. But Munakata got there first, offering a hand to his about-to-be daughter, when she got her seat belt off.

In turn, Anna's eyes were fixed on him, as she was helped down to the footpath.

The way she regarded him, was so reminiscent of the way she once looked to Mikoto, that Izamo felt his heart twist in two directions. Reluctance, mingling with genuine happiness on her behalf.

"Thank you for coming today." Munakata told Anna.

"Thank you for inviting us." Her reply was a confident one, and it seemed to bring a smile to Munakata's face.

Munakata then turned his attention to Izumo and Yata. "Please join us, we have tea prepared.

Yata looked to Izumo, shrugged and followed after Anna and Munakata, who were walking side by side. Izumo brought up the rear.

It was comfortably mild indoors, out of the harsh summer sun. And catching up, he could make out what Munakata was saying.

"-Normally we would take meals in the dining hall. But, as our gathering will be small, I feel my office will do nicely." So saying he guided them all to his office, a modestly sized, though richly furnished place.

And there was Seri, keeping watch over the water heating for their tea. Upon their arrival, she nodded acknowledgement at her Captain and Anna. The latter of who, Izamo noticed, seemed at home in the office. Turning her head this way and that, paying particular attention to the red wallpaper, upholstered chair, and light feature glowing red from behind the silhouette of a cherry blossom.

Next, Seri allowed an affectionate smile to visited her lips, upon catching Izumo's eyes. One Izumo felt himself return wholeheartedly. Reliable ernest Seri, his fiance was a comfort by his side. His link to Scepter 4, and thereby Anna. A source of strength to bolster him through what needed to be done.

Beside him, Yata looked profoundly uncomfortable in the setting they found themselves. But when Izumo signaled towards the door with his eyes, giving the other man an out if he wanted to take it. Yata shook his head, and marched up to the tatame, to tow off his shoes.

For his part, Izamo occupied the place by Seri's side.

Munakata meanwhile, encouraged Anna to remove a red cloth, from what was revealed to be an equally red high-tea cake stand of fine china. Upon the stand was a decorative array of red and pink macarons. Cupcakes with coconut cream and cherry jam, the cream piped to look floral. Pink meringues with raspberries. Glazed cherry tarts. Open face tomato and cracked pepper sandwiches. And red lamingtons, with pink berry infusion cream. Izumo even detected Seri's influence on the selection, by the inclusion of wagashi.

And, when Munakata poured tea out into a dainty red cup for Anna, even that was red and bursting with the aroma of summer berries.


	16. Clue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thank you to the two guests and Nymeria_NySar, who each very kindly gave this work a kudo, bringing the total to 35! Another thank you to Nymeria_NySar for bookmarking this work, and to Dolsky for commenting! And of cause to youz all for 666 hits! You're support is so lovely and motivating too, It's a joy to write for such excellent folks.

"Pretty." Anna spoke aloud into her cup, the words clearly arriving unconsciously.

"As a foodie, I have to agree." Izamo complemented. "The china is beautiful too."

"I brought the set back from London with me, after completing my education." Munakata told them.

"You've been overseas too?" Anna put in. "Izumo's been to places in England, Germany, America, and a lot more. But outside of Japan, I've only been to Las Vegas."

"Then where would you go, if you were to travel again?" Munakata asked in turn.

"Australia." She answered.

"Oh, might that be because Suoh's mother is an Australian South Sea Islander?"

"Yes, I wonder if he still has relatives there." Anna's face flushed, but her expression told Izumo it was with happiness, rather than embarrassment.

For a moment Munakata observed her, while Anna looked over the tea offerings, deciding what to eat. Then at last he pointed out the lamingtons. "These are called lamingtons, they originated in Australia."

"Try one." Izumo encouraged her.

Buoyed up by the both of them recommending the cake. Anna held out her plate, for Yata to serve her with the tongs. "Thank you."

Once everyone was served, and had a rose patterned napkin. Anna took a first bite. "MmmM! It's so soft, and it's not only sweet but flavorsome too." She remarked.

"It is soft, like Christmas cake." Yata exclaimed.

"My family is in close contact with the bakery who make these lamingtons." Seri provided. "They're one of that shop's best sellers."

"If even your family, renowned as they are in the confection world, approves." Izumo spoke up. "You'll have to point me in their direction."

Soon, they just about cleared the cake tower. And emptied their cups, each, several times over.

"Izumo, come with me and we'll get these remaining cakes and sandwiches packaged for Anna to take back with her." Seri suggested.

"Good thinking. Yata, come with us, lets let Anna give Munakata her answer." Turning to Anna herself, Izumo asked. "Does that suit you?"

Anna nodded.

Rising to his feet, Izumo squeezed her shoulder once. Before moving to assist Seri with removing the stand, and other accouterments. Carrying the lot out on a serving trolley, while Yata shooting looks in Anna's direction, followed along.

Once they were outside the office, Yata decided. "I'm gonna wander off."

"That's fine." Seri permitted.

"He looked tense." Izumo observed, when Yata was out of earshot.

"You look tense." Seri commented. "This must be very hard on you."

"It'll get better. Once things don't go to hell, I can stop catastrophizing."

Seri reaching over held his hand briefly, before leading them towards the cafeteria.  
_

Yata felt like his finite human form, couldn't contain all of the restless agitated energy, thrashing about in him.

He could hardly stand it, hardly believe it. He had come, expecting to find some reason to protest. Instead Anna had had fun, she had been at ease, she was happy under that man's care.

Then there was the fact that Mister Mikoto had apparently been involved with the Blues Captain. If Mikoto too accepted and trusted Munakata, who was Yata Misaki to complain?

But what would this mean for the oath he had made to Anna, his king, what would become of Homra? Homra had been, outside of his family, his whole world. His whole social sphere. He picked up, and dropped temp jobs, too often to befriend coworkers. And he rarely visited his parents and half siblings. Though his mother had asked him to come for dinner a while back, she had also asked him to bring Fushimi.

He smiled a little at the memory. Sitting himself down on the front steps that looked out onto a vacant courtyard, the front gates, and beyond the road were their van was parked. At the time, Fushimi and he had been feuding, and he thought it would be impossible to fulfill his mother's request. Now though, things were different. Maybe he could understand just a little how Anna, Izumo, and Mikoto saw things. The divide between the Blues and themselves was about the slate, but human bonds knew no borders.

"What are you doing there looking so forlorn?" A familiar voice reached Yata's ears, from somewhere behind. But rather than bristle like he might have done in the past, he felt himself grin, when Fushimi leaned against one of the entryways supporting pillars beside Yata.

Fushimi smiled a crooked, though genuine smile in reply. "So?"

"Ugh!" Yata hung his head, but had to laugh in spite of himself. "Do you know your Captain's adopting Anna?"

At this Fushimi inclined his head. "My no-good superior's already passed the task of making it legal, to me."

"Take care of her for us ok?" Somehow, it was a reassurance knowing Fushimi would be here with her, once she moved in.

"Whatever." The wording was seemingly careless, however Fushimi's tone was sincere. "But you know, he'll look after her better than any of us can."

"Your Captain, you mean?"

"Yeah, it's annoying. He's always treating us like his children." Fushimi clicked his tongue against his teeth. "And there was that time he forced us along to a kindergarten. Ugh, then one time we visited his family home, and his nephew clung to me the entire time. Then there was the incident with that strain baby. His fatherly instincts are really out of control."

Yata snorted at hearing this, so even the Blues Captain had a humorous side.

"Besides, Anna was Mister Mikoto's kid, so he has another reason to want to look after her as his own."

At first this statement got past Yata, but then he realized what Fushimi just said. "Wait, you know!?"

"About the Captain and Mikoto? It was obvious, wasn't it?"

"No!? What do you mean?" In what way had it been obvious? Yata hadn't the slightest clue, until he was told by Mister Kusanagi.

"There was a pattern. The information gathering team, recorded it whenever the Red King left his domain, I just noticed it frequently mirrored when Munakata would be away from headquarters." Fushimi screwed up his face, maybe looking for the right words. "Also there was a pervasive rumor about our Captain having a secret marriage, well they weren't married, but that idea came about for a reason, people notice when somethings going on. He was careful to keep any private expenses off the record though, so it stayed a rumor."

"How long were they- you know, a thing?"

Fushimi shrugged. "Best guess, since sometime in 2010."

Yata sighed out resignedly. When Makoto was still with them, Yata had never given a thought to understanding what his King might be thinking or feeling, now he couldn't ask him. "So, almost three years." Yata thought back, 2010 was the same year Munakata had become the Blue King. What had Mikoto seen in him? Due to Fushimi's influence, Yata had accepted the idea that to someone else, Munakata must be as amazing as Mikoto or Anna. To those who knew the Blue King, he must be more than just the Captain of Homra's rival clan. But no, Mikoto wouldn't have looked at Munakata from the perspective of a clansman, he was a fallow King! So then, was it just because they were both Kings? Maybe that was part of it, but Yata knew there was more to it. Had Mikoto been in love with Munakata, and how did you define love anyway? Mikoto was a figure Yata aspired to, someone he wanted to emulate. Strength, charisma, presence, all of it. As a result, he couldn't help wondering if he himself had ever felt attraction.

"What are you staring at so intently?" Fushimi sounded annoyed.

Realizing that he had been gazing at the other while lost in thought, Yata quickly diverted his eyes, face burning and heart skipping a beat. Shooting to his feet, he gave some excuse that was so scrambled, even he couldn't make head or tail of it. With that, he was crossing the courtyard, and out the gate as fast as his legs could carry him.  
_

Once everyone had gone, leaving Anna to speak with Reisi. Reisi held her hand to steady her, while she slipped into her shoes once more. His hand, compared to her own, was big. And though his palm wasn't rough like Mikoto's had been, they were similarly warm.

Crossing the room, he arranged two cushioned chairs that had been against the wall, so that they could sit and talk face to face, with a view out the window onto the grounds.

"I understand from Seri, that you have something to tell me." He began for them.

Words stuck in Anna's throat, but she nodded a very deliberate nod.

"Then, is there anything you would like to say or ask, first? If so, I'll do my utmost to give some satisfactory response."

Anna considered this. She had been up all night, running pretend conversations through her head. A hundred questions filling her mind, a hundred more possible answers she might receive. With Mikoto things had been intuitive, because of having accidentally synced, they had had an inherent understanding of one another. One, greater than Anna's usual ability to glean insight into those around her, typically allowed.

All at once, she knew what she needed from Reisi.


	17. Synchronize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thank you to breezytheturtle and the three guests who gave this work Kudos 26 27 28 and 29! To Ybarry for bookmarking! And to youz all for 720 hits! Youz are so kind. =^D
> 
> The fortune teller/info broker is an unnamed character from the K canon, but she needed a name, hence Kantilla.

Dipping her hand into her bag, Anna drew out a red marble. Unassuming tinted glass, but because of her affinity to the color, it allowed her to focus her strain powers. "When I first began visiting bar homra, Mikoto looked at me through this and I was able to see into his heart, his inner world. After that, we were synchronized. I could clearly understand him, and he could understand me just the same."

Reisi listened with apparent interest, and when she held the marble out to him, he received it without protest.

"If you want to adopt me, please look at me through it, and allow me to try to synchronize with you."

"Oh? Well that certainly is a request. Is there anything I should know before you attempt it?"

"I might pass out." Anna warned. "But I won't be harmed."

"Good to know." So saying. Munakata removed his glasses and lifted the marble, holding it before his eye.

Anna lifted her own from her lap, to return the eye contact. Instead of seeing the man before her, her sight showed her Reisi's soul, his world.

Mikoto's heart had been a violent sea of beautiful flowing magma, all heat and scorching red light. A place where Mikoto's feelings and memories had been within reach.

Memories of hospital visits, that put Anna in mind of the center for strains, where she herself had been held captive.

There were also memories of his father, a champion boxer. And of his mother, a woman with dark skin and warm smiles. They had died together in a plane crash.

Of the day Mikoto saw the fire, that caused the crater, from a football field. And later, his taciturn but kind grandfather, taking him on a trip to visit the crater.

Memories of high school, Honami subtly encouraging him to eat more vegetables. His desk by the window in his classroom, and views of blue skies, extending further than even his eyes could see.

Of working nights as hired muscle, receiving paychecks under the table, which he used to maintain a rental room.

Then there was the moment Mikoto became a King. He, Izumo and Tatara had been running from a group of attackers. It had felt like dying, just as had been the case for Anna herself, when she had inherited the Red King's throne.

Reisi's world, by contrast, was the blue sky above. A blue she might not be able to see with her own eyes, but could understand through Reisi's memory. Cool clear air filled her lungs, bringing with it a sense of calm.

Suspended all about Anna, crystals glittered like stars, each one aligned to a grid. These, Anna understood instinctively, represented Reisi's memories.

Reaching out to one, she found herself suspended effortlessly in Reisi's history. There was his working class family, a kind mother and somewhat gruff father with an artist's eye for landscaping. His older brother too had this elusive knack for pruning, he was simple and naive, but friendly and well liked. Anna got the impression of their being a divide between Reisi and his family, not one caused by ill will, but simply by the differing ways they experienced and viewed the world. Anna empathized acutely.

It was a divide that extended to classmates and teachers. So Reisi had sought to expand his world, to seek connections like those he saw on the other side of the divide, but the divide only followed him to high school and university abroad. This awareness of his own isolation, peaked upon his brother's wedding, and soon after the birth of his niece and nephew.

Reisi next decided that if he could understand his own place in the world, maybe things would be different. Then, in the midst of a terror attack on an airliner, Reisi became the Blue King. The feeling had been one of curiosity, and at last he understood what it was he was meant to be, a King. But the divide between himself and others, only grew as a result.

Anna forged on through the sky, discovering the reformation of Scepter 4. And finally, the memory of the day Reisi and Mikoto first spoke. They met at a park and the discussion they shared, set the tone for years to come, even though their underlying feelings were to shift in the near future. Next, she felt Munakata's eagerness and satisfaction, amidst a fight more a dialogue, through which he could express himself for the first time. Mikoto was fully engaged too, there was no divide between them, it was exhilarating. They were angry, loathsome of one another, but they were also communicating on a par, in tune together.

Then she saw the moment Fushimi defected to Scepter 4, it had been dark on an unassuming street, when Mikoto had relinquished Saruhiko to Reisi's care.

A different memory suffused the sky with what felt like frustration and loneliness. It was new years night and Reisi was on his own at an izakaya, with far too much food for just one person to eat in front of him. Most of the others had made their excuses during the day, and Fushimi had made his escape part way through the meal. So instead, Reisi ventured out to a familiar sake bar. Mikoto was already there, and the two of them had drunk bourbon until they couldn't walk straight. They welcomed the new year, watching the stars from a helipad far above the city. Reisi's heart had been bursting with love for his companion, but he had excused it as a side effect of the drink and the poor start to the celebrations.

Too soon it was December of 2012. Reisi showed Mikoto to his office, after apprehending him in accordance with protocol 120. The pretense for the moment's privacy, was reading Mikoto his rights. But really, Mikoto had just wished to remove his jacket. Compelled to do the little he could to make the other man more comfortable, Reisi unshackled him and helped him out of the bulky item of clothing. While Reisi was busy replacing the shackles, Mikoto turned his head to study him and twisted his body slightly intending to kiss Reisi. But Reisi placed a hand on the back of Mikoto's neck to stop him. Mikoto was his prisoner, it wasn't right, no matter how performative Mikoto's incarceration was. Mikoto merely smiled and told Reisi that he was ready for a sleep, so he was taken to his cell.

Then Anna saw the moment she had only heard Reisi make mention of. The night Reisi and Mikoto talked, just the two of them, during the school island incident. He had pleaded with Mikoto not to do anything that would endanger his own life, nothing had deterred Mikoto, nothing could have. They were both men of action, their approaching battle would decide things. And at last, that terrible moment Reisi had taken it into his own hands, to end the life of the man he loved, according to Mikoto's wish. Anna had seen this before, through her link with Mikoto, and felt that link severed. This second time was just as awful, there was room for no other feeling, save total and complete desolation. She hurried away from that memory.

Frenetic days followed, Reisi working himself to the point of exhaustion, often falling asleep in his office. Amid the work, was only one moment of respite under a blooming cherry blossom, surrounded by his clansmen.

Eventually Anna came upon her own kidnapping by the Green clan, and Reisi's anxiety associated with that memory. Then arrived the pride he felt, upon her awakening as the Red King, it mingled with a protective impulse.

Soon, Reisi was spending most waking hours in front of the Dresden slate. Willing the slate to make right what had gone wrong, to bring Mikoto back to him and spear Anna the Red King's crown, to put in order what he had failed to. Those days he spent in deepest resentment, the Silver King had sacrificed Mikoto, to destroy the threat that was the Colorless King. But only Weismann had returned from death.

She saw Reisi and herself at bar Homra, after the slate was taken by the Green clan. The cigarettes he smoked were Blue Sparks.

Next. A memory of the Grey King, who not only bested Reisi, but who reflected back at Reisi, a man who had come to a stop in his path as a result of tragedy. Something Reisi was struggling with himself, the Grey King presented an image of what he might become. In the end though, Reisi had relinquished the slate, when Anna summoned her King's powers to open a path for the slate to be broken. In that moment, he too had seen Mikoto with her, with them both.

It was after this, Anna saw Reisi return to bar homra, on an occasion when she herself had been out. The atmosphere this second time was very different, Reisi's smile was not wholly happy, but it was no longer false. And, she thought she heard Mikoto and Tatara's voices, under Reisi and Izumo's, for just a moment?

The last thing Anna glimpsed from Reisi's heart, was a resolution, Scepter 4 would to be dissolved. With Scepter 4 gone, a domino effect set in motion, powerful people and agencies lined up to fall. The plan was a risky one.

Anna returned to herself, bit by bit. She heard her own shuddering breaths each time she drew in air, she tasted her own dry mouth and a hint of berry tea, red light filtered through her closed eyelids And her face was wet with tears. Tears which she felt Reisi brushing gently, with his cravat she discovered upon opening her eyes.

He smiled softly back at her from behind his glasses, he knew she was ok, they were synced after all.

Standing on shaking legs, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder while he patted her hair tenderly.  
_

Yata stepped off his board, partway down their local shopping street, in front of Kantilla's shop. Kantilla was a neighbor and ally to Homra, who acted as an information broker, under the guise of fortune telling. She was also a trans and bisexual.

On spotting him, she waved to him from further towards the back of her little place of business. "Come in!" She invited.

So Yata did, rounding the counter and dropping down into a comfy chair, past the velvet drapes. Inside, she had candles burning, and the place was dimly lit, it made him feel lightheaded. It wasn't a bad thing, though there was an esoteric feel about the place admittedly.

"What can I do for you hun?" She asked, bringing a cup of ice tea to the table for them both, and making herself comfy in the seat opposite him.

Yata battled for an answer. He had come here because he couldn't go to Kusanagi, Kamamoto, or any of the others. They were his chosen family, sure, and it wasnt that he thought they would react badly to the thing he was trying to work out, if they knew. But, what if he was wrong and freaking out for no reason, what if they teased him? Even good naturedly, it would be too much to bear. So he come to Kantilla.

"I need to talk to someone. It's-" He stalled, his words sticking on his tongue.

"It seems serious."

"It's personal."

"Ah. Personal, that could only be love trouble with you, Yata."

That was true. His family was nondescript. Homra was running smoothly as far as anyone knew, despite Anna's pending adoption. And his work at this or that izakaya, was never anything to shout about. "I feel like I'm getting consecutively gut punched, and I gotta talk to someone who- I don't know, isn't straight?"

"One of those days huh?"

"Yeah, first Kusanagi told me some things, and then-"

Kantilla cut in. "About Mikoto?"


	18. Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge thank you to the guest who gave kudo number 40! And to youz for all the hits! Cheers for your show of support, it really dose help. =^>
> 
> And before we get in to the chapter, sorry for updating so late, it's been a doozie of a week. But I'll make it up to youz!

"So you know?" Yata ventured to ask of Kantilla.

"Of course! I knew those three trouble makers since before Homra was a thing. When you're queer in this city, you get to know the circles. In fact, I got advice from a few trans masculine folks I know, to help Mikoto affirm his gender. Hence his signature hairstyle, though the 'feelers' were all Tatara's idea."

At this Yata spit his tea back into his cup, and rocked up out of his slumped posture. "Wha- what!?"

"Oh. Then that's not what Kusanagi told you about?" She sounded sheepish.

"Mister Mikoto, he was-?"

"Trans? No but close, I guess the lion's out of the bag now? He was intersex."

"What's intersex?" Yata felt as if he had been gut punched yet again.

"It's a congenital thing, were a person has an uncommon combination, or an absence of some sex characteristics. It's an umbrella word for a group of variations, like the endosex variations you're more familiar with."

"So so-" Too stunned by this news, Yata stuttered over his thoughts, as well as his speech. Mikoto had seemed so masculine, but that was letting stereotypes dictate his view. A person could be masculine, feminine, androgynous, something else entirely, or a combination of any of those things. And sex? It was all much of a muchness as it turned out. Mikoto was proof.

Oh, that explained why there were menstrual products in Mikoto's bathroom, that time Yata used bar Homra's shower. It had been too awkward to mention, so he had decided he didn't need to know, well now he knew. Fushimi used the shower after Yata on that same occasion, and Yata now wondered if Fushimi had put the dots together about Mikoto being intersex, like he knew about the Blues Captain and Mikoto seeing each other. Fushimi-. Yata Hung his head at the thought of his friend.

"Hey, he was still the man you knew!" Kantilla misinterpreted his body language.

"It's not that." He clarified, tone apologetic. "Mister Mikoto, being intersex's surprising, but it doesn't make a difference to my respect for him. The problem is two things, I think I might- like guys?"

"But you respect Mikoto, who was attracted to men, if his rondevuing with that Blue fallow on the regular is anything to go by. Can't you extend that same open mindedness to yourself?"

"Maybe it would be fine, if the guy I think I like wasn't-"

"Fushimi." She filled in the blank.

Yata just grunted, keeping his head down.

"Haven't you two made up recently?" She asked encouragingly.

"Yeah, but-" He felt heat behind his eyelids, and when he spoke his voice was bordering on tearful. "I'm scared that if I feel this way, I'll ruin things again, and he'll really hate me this time." His face burned with embarrassment and frustration.

He heard the clink of Kantilla's teacup meeting it's saucer, followed by the feel of her arms circling him in a comforting hug. Even as hot tears leaked down his face. "Oh hun. I know, I know." Her soft voice reached him.  
_

Seri gave Izumo's shoulder a last squeeze, before he put out his cigarette, and they came in from the grounds.

"I have to keep reminding myself it's not goodbye, Anna's still going to be a big part of Homra and our lives." Izamo spoke aloud.

"Soon it will be normal. And you'll be able to see she's happy, healthy and taken care of, for yourself."

"Yeah. Mikoto would have approved too."

Seri considered that. After all, Suoh had clearly trusted the Captain greatly, and of course that trust was not misplaced. So she thought, Suoh probably would have agreed that the Captain was right for the role of father to his daughter, also left behind after Suoh's death.

Arriving at the captain's office door, she prompted her fiance. "I'll let you collect her, and meet you out front?"

"Yes, thank you." He caught her elbow, and gently tugged her closer to place a kiss on her smiling cheek. Then straightened, when she announced him via her lapel com.

Stalling a moment to see the office door close behind Izumo. Seri went on ahead to the main doors, to get the courtyard gate open. In the process, she found Fushimi, looking decidedly stroppy.

"What's the matter?" She asked him directly. While busying herself with the gate controls.

He blew out sharply through his nose. "Nothing."

"It's clearly something. If you'd rather not discuss it, you're at liberty to say so."

Fushimi only clicked his tongue against the inside of his teeth.  
_

"Let's aim to have you move in, sometime in autumn. How does that suit you?" Munakata asked the girl he considered his own daughter. While seeing her and Kusanagi to the gate.

"Can I choose my room?" She asked hopefully.

"Certainly. The barracks have just been remodeled, I think you'll find it to your liking."

Anna gave as her answer, a single vigorous nod. While Kusanagi left them to get the van running.

Patting her shoulder gently, Munakata found himself surprised but warmed, when she tilted her head to rest her cheek against his hand. "I look forward to welcoming you then." He told her. Then added more slyly. "And if I accidentally put your school uniform in the wash with some red items of clothing, carousing the uniform to be stained red too. Then it's just the clumsy mistake of a first time parent, not something you could be blamed for."

She lifted her head again, smiling while she did so. And Munakata felt her gladness and excitement vividly, along with his own. There was no need for words.

For Munakata, accepting her as his child was natural. Not only because he wished to be a father, but because this girl was the daughter of Mikoto. And, like Munakata himself, she had been a King. Further, now that they had insight where each others souls were concerned, He understood that her feelings ran along a very similar path. To Anna, who apparently knew about the bond between Mikoto and himself, he became a father figure due to being Mikoto's partner. And like Mikoto, he was someone she viewed as strong, someone she didn't need to fear she might hurt. There was also her character that caused her to feel that bit closer to him, she also was faced with being an unusual person, in a usual world.

Waving to Anna, who had her own arm out the window. He watched the van join the rest of the city's traffic. Munakata at last turned to Seri and Fushimi, both having joined him by the gate. "You have something for me?"

Seri handed him her own, and Fushimi's work, without saying a word. Though the smile on Fushimi's face gave it away.

Leaving the courtyard, accompanied by his two clansmen. Munakata returned to his office, where he looked over the papers.

Fushimi's efforts concerned the adoption of Anna Kushina Suoh Munakata. The only thing still needed was Reisi Munakata's signature, which he gladly scrawled in the field designated for the purpose. He smiled to himself, he was officially a father now. Yet the signing had felt like nothing more than a formality, in truth he had been doing the important part for some time, acting in the capacity of a father.

Keeping this proof of adoption with him, Munakata next gave Seri's work a scan. As usual the Lieutenant was comprehensive, everything on every target, included in her report.

"Captain-" Seri started, clearly wanting to say something more, but restraining.

Munakata, deducing just what it was she was anxious about, replied. "We continue to advance Lieutenant, and I have determined that this is the way forward."

He lifted his head, having made quick work of the reports. And found Seri's eyes downcast.

Next to her, Fushimi adopted a slouch posture, eyes fixed on the window.

Munakata assured them. "I don't plan on failing my daughter, you can be sure we will pass through the fire."

Seri's eyes darted up once more. "We don't doubt you Captain!"

"No, I don't believe you do." Munakata agreed. "But I know you're reluctant."

At this Seri started and frowned, her expression becoming one of inward conflict. "Even so, I'm your Lieutenant."

"That's good enough for me." Munakata thanked her. Then, seeing Fushimi's impatience, suggested. "Would you like to stay for the view?" He asked, because Mikoto once shared with Munakata something he had learned about Fushimi, that being, Fushimi feared Mikoto's fire. And Munakata didn't want to put his third in an uncomfortable position, so offered Fushimi an out.

Instead Fushimi shrugged, and switched off the lights in the office, all save for the desk lamp.

Taking out his PDA, Munakata opened a seemingly innocuous file. Meeting the conditions Fushimi's malware needed, to set off it's logic bomb.

For a moment, all was dark and quiet. Until, all at once, their view from the office windows out onto the grounds and record keeping office, was alive with fire. Exploding out of the windows and doors of the record keeping office with a fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I considered not including Yata and Kantilla's conversation about intersex. The point of that interaction was for Yata to be able to accept his own feelings and orientation, through coming to accept that Mikoto (someone he respects) wasn't straight ether. And the bit about Mikoto being intersex didn't really push that story forward. But at the same time, a big reason for writing this fic was to create more awareness around intersex activism, particularly from a queer perspective. So I decided to include the exchange, to offset the first description given in the context of an autopsy, and to avoid making intersex just a plot device. I trust it's inclusion doesn't feel to awkward.


	19. Strange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Massive shout out to EternalDream and the guest who gave this work kudos 41 and 42! And to youz all for 817 hits! =^D 
> 
> Also, I've just finished an AMV to accompany this fic, as an apology for the late chapter. So I'll link it (hopefully) next chapter, if I'm able to upload it to youtube or drive.
> 
> AN Update: I at last managed to upload the AMV to drive! The video quality really suffered, and it's no great technical or artistic achievement, but I hope youz enjoy nonetheless. (Link bellow).
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YuRcNjDnFzPkbruAgqVsXtmbfq75pQke/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: What If There Were A Girl In Scepter 4. (Short Story)

Fires, just like the one burning down Scepter 4's record keeping building, would be burning across the country. Engulfing every shred of paper documentation concerning debt, mortgages, immigration status, compromising medical histories, and more. The hard copies going up in smoke, while malware accomplished the same with the digital equivalent.

Munakata let the crackling undulating flames, as they tore at the contents of the building, become the only sight and sound to him for a moment. And in that moment, allowed himself to remember what it was like to meet Mikoto's hazel eyes across a battlefield, or to hold the other man, to hear his voice.

The \woosh/ the initial explosion had made, and the sounds of breaking glass pains, drew immediate attention. Soon the special operations unit, followed by office workers and med staff, were on the scene. Not long after, Enomoto was banging on the door of Munakata's office.

Coming out of the recollection of a better time, Reisi answered. "Come in." While Seri switched on the lights once more.

"Captain! The record building is on fire, we think it was a gas leak!" Enomoto exclaimed.

"Get the gates open for the fire department, have someone posted out front to lead the fire fighters through. Make Sure everyone is accounted for!" Seri not letting on that she knew anything about the fire, left the room with Enomoto, giving orders as she went.

Fushimi, suppressing a grin. Followed.

Munakata smiled a private smile of his own, when he turned his eyes back to the fire. He didn't doubt that he would be hearing from a few people, who had also lost their data, and put the dots together. But unfortunately for those people, Seri had amassed enough dirt on every one of them to disgrace them for several lifetimes, using the means Fushimi had provided. They were no threat.

"You'd have approved." He told his late friend. "A system served by the people, rather than in service to the people, should burn."

Soon a siren and flashing lights, joined the view from the window.  
_

[Autumn 2014]

Anna decided on leaving her bedroom the way it was, virtually untouched. She still considered bar Homra to be a physical place she could call her 'home'. And Izumo and Seri, who had chosen not to have children, agreed Anna would inherit the place, like Izumo had from his own uncle.

But until then she would be living with Reisi, her adoptive father, at Scepter 4 headquarters. Now that the fire damage on the premises was dealt too.

She packed lightly. Her wardrobe was first, including the dress Mikoto had complimented once and the kimono Tatara had made for her, though she could no longer fit in to them. Her collection of dried roses were next, she packed them in a shoe box so they wouldn't be damaged. A few books. Her jewelry box and it's contents. School things. Tatara's camera. The soft toy Mikoto had got for her at the arcade. Her PDA and tablet. Last of all, she hesitated to take her marbles.

The slate was gone, her powers were fading. Maybe, she thought, they ought to stay here.

A knock at the door startled her, and she dropped the marble she had been holding.

Rolling across the hardwood floor, it passed by Izumo's foot and clattered down the steps when he opened the door.

"Couldn't have timed it better." Izumo remarked ruefully, turning to go find it for her.

But Anna stopped him. "Izumo, don't worry about it. I had an impression." She understood clearly, in a way that was separate from an accumulation of biases and experience, that leaving that marbel be, was important. However, she didn't know why exactly.

Understanding passed across Izumo's features. Returning his attention to what he had come for, he announced. "Munakata's hear for you, he's having a smoke downstairs, so don't feel like you have to rush."

"I'm ready." She assured.

Surprise had Izumo's shades sliding down his nose. "That's not a whole lot you've got there."

"I want this space to remain how it is." So saying, she hefted her school things in her backpack, and lifted a few boxes.

"Let me take those." Izumo came forward to carry the boxes. "It's safer going downstairs if you've got a hand free, and can see over what you're carrying." His eyes then shifted to the rest of Anna's things, consisting of her wardrobe and a single slightly ghastly soft toy. Grinning a scheming grin, he called down to the bar below. "Munakata, would you mind coming up?"

A moment later, they heard Munakata's foot falls against the stares, before the man himself approached the door. Sighting Anna, a smile reached his eyes behind his glasses. "Ready to go I take it? May I help by carrying these boxes of clothing?"

"Yes, please." Anna answered right away. There were many ways in which Reisi was nothing like Mikoto, however one important thing they had in common, was that Anna felt they were reliable. Of course Izumo was reliable, as were Kamamoto and Yata too in his own way. Even so, she knew she could completely depend on this man just the same as she had once done with Mikoto, no caveats or disclaimers, no awkwardness.

"My car's out front, it's the red Seat Leon." Reisi informed. Lifting her boxed wardrobe, he led the way back down to the bar. Only glancing momentarily into the room that was once Mikoto's, without slowing his pace.

Anna felt a pang of loneliness from him, among the parental excitement and pride.

While they were passing through the bar. Anna paused to look over the gallery wall, densely decorated with photos, the majority of which included Mikoto and Tatara. Dozens of moments in time, precious memories, captured in polaroid. "Izumo can I have this one?" Anna asked on impulse, allowing her fingers to skim the frame of one particular photo. A group shot, everyone had gathered around Mikoto to take it.

Reisi and Izumo both stopped to look over the photos with her.

"Of course you can." Izumo allowed. He took the photo and passed it into Anna's hand. Next, turning to Reisi he asked, tone unsure. "Would you like me to digitize the photos with him or Anna in them, to send to you?"

At this, Anna observed Reisi brighten. "Yes, I would very much appreciate it."

Izumo's Smile became confident once more. "I'll ask Seri If she'll email them to you when they're ready."

Leaving the bar, Anna spotted Reisi's car right away, the red color standing out to her eyes. And between the car, and the bar's front step, Homra had gathered to hold up a hand painted banner that read. 'Congratulations on moving Anna'. In probably the brightest red paint the shop offered.

Upon Anna stepping out onto the footpath, the entire group of Red clansmen whooped and shouted. Yata holding a cute gift bag, came forward to present it to her. "It's not much, but hopefully it'll help your new room feel more like home. We're all wishing you the very best!" He looked a little glossy eyed, but wore a broad smile non the less.

Peeking inside the gift bag, Anna saw among the pink crape paper. A three wick candle, string lights and a throw blanket. All of them red colored and rose themed.

Smiling a wobbly smile, Anna bowed. "Thank you all. For the gift, for a place where I'm welcomed, for looking after me, for supporting me, and for fighting with me." She expressed, to another round of their collective cheering.

"Next time you stop by the bar, let me know, and I'll be there to help whip up something good to eat." Yata told her, his voice as wobbly as her smile. "Now, you get going, you've got moving in to do!"

Nodding, Anna hastened to Reisi's car, where Reisi and Izamo had already stowed most of her things. Fitting her school bag in beside her feet. Anna climbed into the front passenger's seat, the gift bag and framed photo on her lap.

"See you again soon." Izumo bayed her farewell.

"Yes, soon. Thank you for everything Izumo." She returned. And addressing Reisi, who had just got the car running. "I'm ready."

"In that case, what are we waiting for. Oh and feel free to use the aux cord." Reisi invited.

Quickly plugging in her PDA, Anna set one of her play lists going. Turning back to the window, she waved to Homra, until they and the bar were out of sight.  
_

[Some Weeks Later]

Reisi's family home was a modest dwelling, encompassed by a beautifully landscaped garden. The garden included a profusion of red camellia and maple, just beginning to scatter their leaves, so that Anna could appreciate what she was seeing to the fullest. As they pulled up in Reisi's car.

"The Munakata's have been in landscaping for several generations now." Reisi mentioned, noticing her interest. "Taishi succeeded our father."

"Did you ever do gardening?" Anna wanted to know.

"Briefly, before leaving to study in London. But my efforts were very technical, I didn't have the same flair for the art that my brother and father do."

"But you still know how?"

"Yes, are you perhaps wanting to try your own hand at it?"

He had guessed right, Anna nodded to let him know as much. "I want to cultivate a cherry blossom bonsai for my room."

"That can be arranged." Reisi promised. And gesturing towards the house. "Should we go meet everyone now?"

Anna was nervous, had been all day. She would be meeting her adoptive grandparents, cousins, uncle and auntie. She knew she was a strange teenager, her lived experience had shaped her in a way that was so far removed from the majority of the people around her, that she found it difficult to find common ground with others. School had only been compounding her awareness of this fact. However, she thought back to what Reisi told her, when he suggested this visit. That he too had always been considered a strange type, even by his family, who had extended love towards him non the less. And if they could love their strange son, then they could love their strange granddaughter. "Ok."


	20. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shout out to youz all for 869 hits! Nice!
> 
> And, In case anyone hasn't seen it. I updated last weeks authors note, to include the title of a K short Story that gives the previous chapter more context. And, I also included a link to an AMV accompaniment to this fic, which I'll include below.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YuRcNjDnFzPkbruAgqVsXtmbfq75pQke/view?usp=sharing

Stepping out of the car, Anna, along with her father, approached the front door. Glancing once more at Reisi, she knocked.

What followed was a thundering sound that seemed to grow closer. Then the door was thrown open and a very energetic girl of about eight or nine years, her hair in pigtails and still wearing her uniform, greeted them loudly. "Uncle!" Behind her, her brother hung back shyly. But, he was the first to spot Anna, giving the most minute of waves.

Anna returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you both, Umi, Kai. How are my favorite niece and nephew?" Reisi responded.

"We're just helping mum and dad in the kitchen. Uncle who's this with you?" Umi wondered. Looking Anna over now too, obviously curios.

While Entering at Umi and Kai's invitation, and removed their shoes at the door. Reisi made a small gesture, deferred to Anna to answer this question.

"Ah um, my name's Anna, Your uncle has adopted me. It's nice to meet you both." She gave a little bow.

"What does 'adopted' mean?" Umi asked her smilingly.

"It means he decided to be my father, and I decided to be his daughter." Anna explained.

"Then does that mean we're cousins?" The younger girl practically radiated enthusiasm.

"Yes." Anna breathed, surprising herself by how well and quickly she was able to get along with this other girl. And beside his sister, Kai smiled slightly, giving Anna hope she might build a rapport with him also.

"Kids, who was it?" Came a voice from the living room, as they entered.

Looking up from arranging the dishes on the table. An older woman with curled hair, wearing a pink and red polka-dot apron. Spotted them in the doorway. "My Reisi!" She welcomed, joviality coloring her words. "And who's this lovely young lady?" She sounded as confused as she did interested, clearly not knowing what to make of Anna's unexpected presence.

"It's good to see you mother." Reisi replied with evident affection. Leading Anna into the dining room, and gesturing for her to hand the gift they had brought for the purpose, to grandmother Munakata.

"My name's Anna Kushina Suoh Munakata." She told the woman, just as she had rehearsed it. Holding out the box of seasonal wagashi for grandmother Munakata to take, with both hands.

"Oh?" Grandmother Munakata halted at this introduction, looking between Anna and Reisi.

Reisi didn't leave her confused, or Anna squirming, longer than need be. Putting in. "Anna here is my adoptive daughter, it was made official just a few weeks ago. However, we've known each other about five years now."

Lifting her hand, first to her heart, then her mouth. Grandmother Munakata tearing up, managed a giddy. "I'm so happy, so happy. Oh Reisi, you've become a father!" And to Anna. "Please feel free to call me grandma!" Clutching Reisi's hand, and petting Anna's head, she led them to the table. "Wait until my husband and Taishi hear this!" Next she assured. "Dinners ready, so let's have a seat." Easing herself into a comfortable position at the table, she requested of Umi and Kai, peeking in through the door. "Kids, would you get your parents from the kitchen, and call your grandpa in from the garden?"

Umi scrambled off, and followed by her brother, the two made to do as requested. Not a moment later, Umi returned with a man who Anna recognized from Reisi's photos as Taishi, her uncle. And their mother, Anna's now auntie in law.

Soon after, Kai, holding his Grandpa's hand, reappeared from the back of the house.

"What's this about 'pretty cuisine'?" Taishi was asking his daughter. Then catching sight of his younger brother and Anna, broke out into a broad easy grin. "Reisi, you got here alright! I didn't think you'd make if for at least another half hour-"

"Who's this with you?" Grandpa Munakata cut to the point, taking his seat next to his wife.

"Yes, what's your name hun?" Anna's auntie asked.

"This is Anna Kushina Suoh Munakata, she's our Reisi's adoptive daughter!" Grandma gushed.

Hearing this news, Taishi cheered. Even stern grandpa's brows lifted in a softened expression.

"Congratulations!" Taishi patted his younger brother's shoulder vigorously. And, addressing Anna. "It's good to have you in the family, about time Reisi had a kid of his own."

"How old are you Anna?" Auntie asked. While dishing up for her kids.

"Turning thirteen on the eighth of December." Anna responded.

"What school are you going to?" Auntie questioned further.

Anna was attending the school Misaki and Saruhiko once did. Since Izumo didn't want her to go to Ashinaka high, previously the Gold clans and now the silvers territory, as well as the site of Mikoto's death. And she had decided against the school Mikoto and Izumo had attended, where Honami still taught english. While struggling with making some reply, Reisi cut in, saving her from putting the complicated thing into words.

"She's attending the same school Umi and Kai will be enrolling in. A member of my ex-staff also attended, before coming to work for me."

"Ex-staff?" Grandpa queried.

"Until the premises reopens as a law firm, I intend to focus on dusting off my education, and becoming a defense jury consultant, as well as a legal observer. Hopefully the majority of my previous work force will stay on, despite the change. And when we do return to operation, our organizing will be a lot less hierarchical. And, above that, my main aim is becoming the best father I can be. We have enough saved, so don't worry about us while my work is on hold."

Setting aside his rice and pickled vegetables for his can of beer. Grandpa harrumphed in a satisfied sort of way, seeming to trust that his son knew what he was doing.

Grandma next posed the question. "You said you two have known each other for five years already, how did you become family?" Concern flashed across her features. "Oh, I mean, if it's ok to ask?"

Anna and Reisi shared a look, then Reisi gave. "She's the daughter of my partner, he passed away in 2012, until now she was being cared for by her uncle and some friends of theirs."

At this, grandma put her hand to her mouth once more, blocking a surprised sound. While Taishi sat upright with a jolt, looking his brother over with wide eyes, the bowl in his hand forgotten. Next to Taishi, his wife nudged him.

Grandpa made a considering sound from his chest. "2012, It must have been difficult for both of you."

"It still is." Munakata told honestly.

Across from Anna, Kai and Umi looked anxious for her. At last Kai got out. "Sorry about your other papa." His sister nodded her agreement.

Anna inclined her head, acknowledging their condolences.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, more than I can say. I wish I'd known, we might have been able to do something to ease the worst of the stress at the time." Grandma then asked. "What was his name?"

Taking the photo Izumo gifted her, from her PDA case, Anna handed it with reverence to her grandma. "Mikoto Suoh."

"He's the man with red hair." Reisi clarified.

Taking the photo with careful fingers, grandma held it so that everyone could crowd around to view the picture. "Wowah, manly!" Was Taishi's evaluation.

This seemed to please Reisi, as he smiled a rare soft smile.

"Oh, he looks like such a darling." Grandma added, gaining quizzical looks from her sons and daughter in law. "A terrible awful shame his death must be. And we never were able to meet him."

"Is it too much to ask what happened?" Anna's auntie asked.

Anna and Munakata had agreed to go with the official story, should the question arise. It wasn't a lie, but it left out a lot of context. Anna let Reisi cover it.

"He was killed during the domestic terrorist attack on the school island, before he died, he managed to fend off the terrorist."

"Sounds like this Suoh was a match for even you." Grandpa at last decided, addressing Reisi.

"Yes, I'd say so." Reisi's tone was wistful.

Anna felt compelled to reach across, below the level of the table, and hold her father's sleeve between her fingers. They both missed Mikoto, more than words could convey or console. She felt her father's other hand rest over hers.

Receiving the photo back, Anna tucked it safely away once more.

"He was a pretty amazing person then, fighting off a terrorist!" Taishi ventured.

"He and the other people in that photo took me in, when my biological parents were killed in a car crash. Like Reisi, Mikoto was strong." Anna got out under her breath.

"If I knew from the start, what I know now. I would have asked him to marry me while I had the chance." Munakata admitted.


	21. Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cheers to the Guest and Far_Too_many_Fandoms for Kudos number 43 and 44, Far_Too_many_Fandoms for book marking! And to youz all for 918 hits! I very much appreciate it. =^D

The admission from her father caused Anna's heart to giving a painful beat. And elected a moment of respectful quiet, only interrupted by a forlorn sniff from grandma.

At last, lifting her can of beer, Anna's auntie toasted. "To Mikoto Suoh!"

"Hear hear!" Taishi lifted his own drink.

Grandpa made a small gesture with his, while grandma a much more pronounced one.

Umi and Kai held their juice aloft, in imitation of the adults.

Reisi, smiling a fond smile, held his sparkling water high.

Anna held her own sparkling water above her head, feeling a small smile emerging on her own face. These people hadn't known Mikoto, never met him even. But they knew that Reisi loved him, and that Mikoto had cared for Anna herself. That seemed to be enough for them.

In unison they all drank to Mikoto.  
_

With the post Dinner dishes cleaned, dried and stacked away. His mother taking her bath, sister in law napping beneath the kotatsu, his father occupied at a go board placing stones. And while Anna was with Umi and Kai, being shown around her cousins rooms. Munakata sat on the back veranda, gazing out into the garden.

"I know your refraining because you'll be driving, so I brought you sparkling water, I hope you don't mind?" His brother sat heavily beside him, passing Munakata a glass. Assuming a relaxed posture, he took a sip of his own beer. "So, you're a father as well now huh? And Anna's older than my own two even."

Munakata accepted the offered beverage, and considered his brother's statement. Taishi and his wife had been hoping for two children, themselves being older siblings within their respective familys, naturally they were overjoyed to learn they were having twins.

The thought had Munakata wondering yet again, about Mikoto and his pregnancy. Had Mikoto known he was pregnant? Munakata thought he must have. So then, did he wished for an abortion or to carry to term? If Mikoto deemed to tell him of the pregnancy, Munakata of course would have supported him whatever he chose, and sought to make any health care required accessible. Mikoto's body was his own, his autonomy the bottom line in the matter.  
But because Munakata couldn't say he knew for sure what Mikoto's choice would have been, had he not had to go down the path he did. Munakata couldn't help coming to the conclusion that, being a father of two would have been nice. And Anna would have liked to be an older sister, he felt. "It's good to see our children become fast friends." Was the reply he settled on giving, glad that his nice and nephew welcomed Anna so readily.

"Gotta agree, Anna's even able to play well with shy Kai!" Grinning a little lopsidedly, Taishi changed the subject. "So, you're into men?" He wondered without accusation, merely curiosity. "That's why you didn't bring over any girlfriends when we were growing up."

"Men? No, nor women or any else. I simply wasn't interested, until meeting Mikoto in 2010." He felt a laugh shake his shoulders at the recollection of their first encounter, that hot summer day at an ordinary unassuming park. Neither of them suspected the strength of the bond that would form between them, both too prideful to recognize they met their match in the other. He'd lectured Mikoto about rule and regulation, Mikoto had argued back easily, not in the least intimidated. Munakata's ideas about a lot of things had shifted quite drastically since then, now he might have shared a smoke with the 'thoroughly unpleasant man'.

"Three years you and he were together? You never said a thing- though I can't say I hold it against you. Society's come a long way, but it's still difficult being in a relationship with someone of the same gender, isn't it. What about now, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, there's no one to know about, for better or worse that man is the only one for me."

Taishi frowned an empathetic frown, but didn't argue, he understood that Munakata would not say such a thing if it wasn't true. Instead he went on. "You were able to have three years with the love of your life before his death, that's something at least. And Anna's still here. It's nice getting to see this side of you, being a father suits you, just like I said it would."

"Ah, speaking of which, I promised Anna a cherry blossom bonsai." Munakata voiced. "Not long now until flower viewing season."  
_

[19th December 2012]

Ever since his death, Tatara had been kept busy. For the most part, helping Mizuomi run bar homra. But he had also been chasing Mikoto's Damocles sword, for the past few days.

As he discovered. Kings who crossed over to the dream, retained their power only until the slate chose a new King to represent that same color, on the side of the waking. Similarly, a clansman who passed on, could continue to use the power they received from their King, up until that point. But, whether the King was awake or dreaming, when called forth, their Damocles could be seen on the side of the dreamers. Like some strange beacon in the sky, letting fallen clansmen know where in the worlds their King was.

Today, Mikoto was on the school island. But what's more, so were the Blue King, Silver King and the Colorless King too. Which meant Mikoto had found Tatara's murderer, and a full scale conflict was inevitably the result.

"Hurry hurry!" Tatara complained of his scooter. He knew there was little to nothing he could do to affect the outcome of what happened in the waking world, nor would he be able to see much. Still, he had to be there for Mikoto and the others in spirit, literally.

"FASTER!" He demanded, his scooter carrying him at a blistering speed to the beach. Where a gathering of red auras represented the rest of Homra, watching the school island where Mikoto was fighting, from the nearest shore.

Abandoning his scooter, jumping down into the sand from the road, and hoofing it down to the others. Tatara was struck by just how dizzying it was to be looking up at four of the seven Damocles, each one on its own the size of a building, all emitting light and radiating power that causes a hum to run through the very air.

Gathering his own meager power to himself, Tatara was able to manifest a host of what looked like butterflies composed entirely of fire light. Directed by his will, they wended their way across the sea, towards the Damocles.

And despite that his focus was on said Damocles, as he left the beach once more. He did notice a few auras belonging to the more perceptive among Homra, turning towards his butterflies, maybe glimpsing them as they passed by.

Tatara missed Homra, his friends. Missed them all dearly. But, he thought while righting his scooter and tearing over the bridge to the school island. He could be happy knowing they, unlike himself, might lead long lives.

Pelting around one building, through another, and making it past a densely wooded section surrounding his destination. Tatara at last came upon the campus shrine, not a moment too soon either. By time he had turned the corner, Mikoto's Damocles was the only one left in the sky, and it was plummeting fast.

Tatara's heart leaped painfully into his throat. But the Red Damocles abruptly halted, fifteen feet give or take, short of impact.

There below the heavily damaged and swiftly vanishing Damocles, two figures stood close. Mikoto, arms held wide open, a calm expression on his usually forbidding face. The other figure appeared as a featureless Blue aura, their sword also instilled with that aura, cutting right through Mikoto's body.

By the very fact that Tatara could see Mikoto, rather than just his aura, Tatara knew Mikoto had been mortally wounded.

Blood spilling down his white tshirt, mikoto tipped forward against the person with the Blue aura. His arms looped around that person's shoulders, while he buried his face against them, and spoke his last. "I'm sorry Anna, but I won't be able to show you that lovely red any more."

The life went out of Mikoto entirely. And whoever was with him, held him for an extended moment. Before Mikoto's body was lowered gently to the snow.

Tatara wasn't sure how to feel about the person with the Blue aura. They carried Mikoto seemingly with respect, yet had been the one to kill him.

Watching on, Tatara observed the person with the breaking blue aura, keep vigil over Mikoto, until the light of day was all but gone. Then at last the person stood and passed Tatara, moving in the direction of the bridge. Tatara had his guesses as to the identity of the person, but put those thoughts aside for the time being.

Breath healed, Tatara took a tentative step towards Mikoto. That first step seemed to dislodge some barrier in him, next he was aware, he was on his knees beside Mikoto shaking him awake- or rather asleep.

"Mph-" Mikoto grumbled.

Tatara could have wept, maybe he was, he couldn't feel his face. Cold and adrenalin combined, stole sensation from his skin.

"You're a little early King" Tatara choked out. Mikoto had never been a morning person, but it was night now, no excuses.

Mikoto drew a deep breath in through his nose, then let it out the same way, before allowing his eyes to squint open. "Is this some last firings of my brain before death, or is there an afterlife?"

Tatara surprised them both with his splintered laugh. It was hard to put into words just what he was feeling. Joy in being reunited with a best friend, grief for Mikoto's death and the long life he too never got to live, worry for Mikoto's informally adoptive daughter Anna, incredulity at Mikoto's assessment of his situation. He was all over the place.

"Welcome to the dream, King." Tatara greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok the second half of this chapter seems a bit out there, I'll admit. But stick with it, I promise it ties in to canon pretty nicely.


	22. Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank youz all for 968 hits!

Mikoto held Tatara's eyes a moment, from his position on his back in the snow, prior to declaring flatly. "Thought I saw butterflies."

"Oh, I had them guide me to you." Tatara explained, while helping Mikoto to sit. "On this side, it can be tricky to find someone who hasn't crossed over to the dream."

"'Dream'?"

"'The dream', that's what we call the afterlife."

Mikoto nodded, though a frown was forming on his face. But Tatara knew him well enough to read that expression, he wasn't angry, just overwhelmed. He spoke again, his voice like Tatara's, assuming a raspy quality. "Then it really is you." He dropped a hand on Tatara's shoulder, which he promptly used as leverage to gain his feet. Almost mashing Tatara's face into the snow in the process.

Wandering over to the shrine, Mikoto stood craned over with his hands propped against his lower back.

Recognizing that Mikoto needed space, and a moment to himself. Tatara called out. "I'll meet you at the bridge?"

"Yeah." An ever abbreviated reply from Mikoto.

In a half daze, Tatara returned the way he had come. Collecting his scooter from the place he had dropped it, outside the turnstiles, in his hurry.

So Mikoto had died twelve days after he himself, things hadn't turned out alright after all. His thoughts turned to Anna again, Izumo would certainly step in and take good care of her, but she would be devastated. Not only had Tatara died the night before they were supposed to celebrate her birthday. But Mikoto, the person she adored most, was gone out of her life now too.

It had been Anna who, upon her first visit to bar Homra with her auntie. Warned Tatara that if he stayed in Mikoto's company, he wouldn't live long. He had been prepared to accept that, he had found a place in life that he had formed an attachment to. If staying meant that same life would be short, then it was worth it compared to a long one spent adrift. But he hadn't counted on the collateral, Izumo would reprimand him for being irresponsible if he were here. But Izumo was alive in the waking, the only one remaining out of the three of them.

"Thought you said by the bridge." Mikoto's low rumble of a voice, caught Tatara off guard. Casting about Mikoto next asked. "Wear are we going?"

"Were else, bar homra!" Tatara swung a leg over his scooter, and patted the back half of the seat.

Mikoto responded with an unimpressed look, and hands in pockets, wandered past Tatara in the direction of the bridge.

That was the Mikoto he knew alright.

"So should I ask how it happened?" He ventured, pushing his scooter along to join Mikoto.

"First explain what all this is, and why the Colorless King isn't here too."

"Ah, right!" Tatara ho-hummed over how to put it. "As I mentioned before, we colloquially call this side the 'dream'. And where we came from, that we call the 'waking'. When a living thing dies in the waking, they 'fall asleep' and arrive in the dream at the age they identified most strongly with. That's the basics, but things are so much more interesting than that. I went to a lecture on the topic not long after arriving here, and the lecturer described it like a loop or a circle of cause and effect, where the dream is like a blueprint of possibilities and the waking is a tool that turns some of those possibilities into lived experience. Then that lived experience is translated back into the dream, you see we all create our own afterlife, and are surrounded only by the people, places and things that we held dear to us in the waking."

Mikoto frowned. Tatara pouted, he knew Mikoto was wondering why he hadn't wound up alone. King had always been his own worst enemy, as well as most vicious critic, never able to kill the condemning judge in his head. Tatara chose not to comment on his observation though, instead letting the results speak for themselves, about the brotherhood between them.

Tatara preceded by saying. "I wonder if some people really do go to heaven, or the like." He grinned sideways at Mikoto. "Oh, but of course, that doesn't mean there aren't people we don't know here. But we sorta fade in and out of each others afterlives, unless or until a 'bond' is formed. Entropy, but there's a kind of order to it somehow."

Mikoto merely shrugged, unfussed.

"If you ask me, it's exiting this way!" Tatara went on.

Mikoto paused on their path across the bridge momentarily, to look out at the sea that stretched on towards the horizon, beneath a darkening sky. "It's like the slate." He remarked of a peculiar landmark.

That hadn't been there when Tatara had crossed the bridge earlier, on his way to the school island. Tatara examined the enormous stone structure, rising from the waves, it's surface decorated with faintly luminous maze-like patterns and lettering. "Not that big though, right?" Tatara asked, having never seen the Dresden slate.

"No."

"Structures like that sometimes appear in the dream, I'm not sure why. But there are people with unusual eyes, linked to the stone, who act as mediators for the 'web' or 'network' of possibilities."

Mikoto looked confused, but voiced no questions, so Tatara explained. "As I was saying, things aren't so linear here. It's possible to visit or be visited by people in the waking, as long as the wishes of the people on both sides align, it can be done. And it's the people with the unusual eyes, who make that happen."

"Do they rule the dream?"

"Nah, they just do their own thing. I've heard one describe their people as a manifestation of the 'hearts wish', don't know what that means though."

"You mentioned a blueprint or network of possibilities."

Tatara felt himself buzz with excitement. "I'm glad you brought it up! You see, 'possibility' isn't limited to the version of the waking you and I know. Think of the dream like a capsule machine, and the waking like the capsules, each waking universe 'capsule' containing a stone like the slate. Then when a universe collapses, the stone that manifested that universe returns here, to be replaced by a different stone and a new version of the waking, as well as new generations of Kings to shape the possibilities within their universe! I've even been lucky enough to meet people from other universes here in the dream, in fact the lecturer I mentioned was one of them, Isn't that fascinating!?"

"What kind of capsule machine has the contents it spits out, returned to it?"

Tatara slumped dramatically. "Way to miss the point."

Mikoto snorted. "So where do I get some smokes around here?"

"Oh! The convenience store, or a vending machine. But don't worry about money, things operate as a cooperative in the dream."

Tatara pointed out their usual shopping street, and Mikoto turned down it without breaking stride. Then he dipped into the first convenience store they came across, leaving Tatara outside with the scooter. However he soon emerged, though didn't immediately light up. Tatara wondered if he had remembered to get a lighter, if he didn't already have one on him when he died.

"So how are the others, Kantilla and Maria too?"

"Everyone's-" Mikoto frowned. "-safe, for now." He atlas settled on. "Kantilla was harassed by some bastards related to the gun used to murder you, but Yata took care of them, and she covered for him when the jacks turned up."

Tatara sighed wistfully. Reminded once more, just how much he missed Kantilla, Maria and the Homura lot.

On arrival at bar homra, Tatara left his scooter out front. Jogging up the steps ahead, to open the door for Mikoto. Who made a disgruntled face, but stepped through without further complaint at the special treatment.

"Hey, Mizuomi. Guess who just arrived on the sleepy side!" Tatara called.

"Who died!" Appearing in the doorway that led to the private open plan lounge and kitchen, Izumo's uncle Mizuomi, was laser focused on Mikoto.

Mikoto appeared not to recognize the man at first, but that wasn't a surprise. Tatara too had been bewildered to see Mizuomi at forty-sh again, like he had been when Tatara had first met the man.

"Ah, now I remember." Mikoto simply blinked back at the man.

Grinning ruefully, Mizuomi asked. "Finally bit off more than you could chew huh? Tatara here's told me everything about how you kids got on, about Kings and all. So how'd it happen?" He poured the three of them a drink, dished them up some hot lasagna from the warmer draw, and beckoned for Tatara and Mikoto to join him at the bar. "We saw your Damocles, as well as those of the Blue, Silver and Colorless Kings from here. Whatever happened must have been big."

Taking a seat and making a start on his lasagna, Mikoto explained. "You've heard of Munakata? Then you'll know he can't keep out of my business, good thing in the end." That unusually serene expression returned to his features.

"Good thing?" Tatara prompted.

"He stopped another chunk of the map going up in smoke." Mikoto intoned.

"So he was the one who prevented your Damocles down, he killed you." Tatara hardly registered that he was voicing his thoughts. "Woah, that's-" He put the pieces together. Munakata would never kill lightly, and despite that he acted otherwise, Tatara knew he must poses some fondness for Mikoto. Yet he had had to kill Mikoto, as Mikoto had wished of him, to prevent everything being wiped out on the waking side. So what had caused Mikoto's Damocles down, what had over taxed his power, to the point where the worst case scenario had come to fruition? Tatara considered it, realizing that while he was focused on Mikoto's death, the Silver and Colorless Damocles swords had disappeared simultaneously without his notice. "You killed two Kings at once!?"

Mikoto shrugged. "Got that Colorless bastard, and the Silver one- -who knows, apparently he's invulnerable, can't die. He was holding that slimy murdering creep still for me, and I had no qualms." So saying, Mikoto pushed himself away from the bar, making for the stairs. "Hey, Mizuomi. Is my room free?"

"It's all yours. Go have a lie down, it sounds like you need it after all that."

Mikoto lifted a hand in acknowledgment, and was gone out of sight.


	23. Creating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thank you to the guest who very kindly gave this work kudo number 45! And to all youz reading for 1018 hits, wow!

Mizuomi frowned after Mikoto, listening to King's footfalls and the sounds his jewelry made, grow distant as he ascended the stairs. "It's like you said. I mean, he was never the most heart on sleeve or expressive, but-"

"But it's like he's used to having a sword hanging over his head, one that could cut down thousands, if he allowed himself to feel much of anything. It's going to be awhile before he shakes off the feeling of those shackles, once a new Red King is born in the waking." Tatara just hoped Mikoto would be able to at all, he had been living in a state of emotional suppression for so many years now, if he recovered it would be a surprise.

Mikoto had never been a social creature or a pack animal, never been in his element in a crowd, was always in fear of hurting those who trusted in and gathered around him. And in the end Tatara himself was killed to get to Mikoto, and it worked. Mikoto had never wished to be King, to be placed on that pedestal. Yet Tatara had wished to be a king's adviser, he just hadn't counted on the cost.

"You know, my adoptive father told me once, before he crossed over. That one day I might find attachment and bonds in life, he also told me I was heartless, and that I might feel regret. He was right." Tatara always maintained an optimistic outlook, so sure that everything would work out. But now he wasn't so sure. It wasn't just his own life that had been cut short, and he had known that the title of Red King was not easy for Mikoto. Then there was the waking to consider, Mikoto said everyone was safe, but for how long. Crater or no, the death of a King always made an impact.

"Well Mikoto ate up, but he left his bourbon?" Mizuomi shrugged off the confusion at this uncharacteristic turn. Sliding the untouched drink over to Tatara instead. "Just as well, seems like you could do with a second helping. That father of yours is no good by the sounds of it, and I hope you know he was full of it when he said that to you."

Tatara lifted the drink in thanks, putting on his usual smile, before sipping from the brim.  
_

Leaving the toilet room, with the pregnancy test he had picked up at the convenience store, in a little plastic bag. Mikoto closed the door to his bedroom behind himself.

Dropping into his wing-back chair, he rested the palm of his hand against his middle. Turning the test over in his other hand, he at last allowed himself to view the result.

'Positive'. He slumped further down in his chair. Anxiety threaded through with relief, washing over him. He may have died, but apparently he was still pregnant. "Eight weeks" He read off the test. He would probably start showing soon, if he chose to carry to term. A decision that in waking life destiny had taken from him.

Munakata came to his mind unbidden. They used to meet up at the hotel room for angry sex, they'd go a few rounds, then return to their people by morning. But in between, they would talk over room service and one of Munakata's historical TV dramas. And on occasion they'd run into each other by chance, around the city. Mikoto couldn't remember the setting. A street corner, a bar, sauna, or the hotel, it didn't matter. At some stage they'd discussed Anna.

Munakata was of course displeased to learn Mikoto hadn't legally adopted Anna, simply taken her in, despite that Fushimi was capable of hacking legal records.

Mikoto returned that Munakata should become a parent first, then criticize. He'd expected Munakata to have another dozen retorts ready to fire off, purposefully left his argument wide open for it. Instead the other man had gone very quiet and thoughtful. Mikoto found it a little unsettling, but refrained from commenting.

Munakata at last smiled a smile on the precipice of a laugh. 'One year, at his daughter's birthday celebration, my brother told me I should have children of my own. But even that wayward one of yours, who came into my care, told me he would pity any child I raised.'

Mikoto listened not interrupting, then returned without any seriousness. 'If Fushimi said as much, it must be true.'

Mikoto watched him for a time, but it seemed Munakata had no more to add. And Mikoto thought that, for all his brains, Fushimi was known to be wrong on occasion. In fact, that kid himself was evidence to the contrary.

Mikoto let his eyes slip open once more. Munakata wanted children, that much had become abundantly clear over the years Munakata and he shared together. The way he talked of his clan, how he doted on his niece and nephew, it was plain to see.

By contrast Mikoto himself, until he accepted Anna as his own, was repelled by the thought of being a parent, responsible for a young life. Even so, he always resented his supposed infertility, thinking it a another choice he never got to make, another aspect of his life dictated for him.

That was until a few months earlier, when he looked up some symptoms he was experiencing, and learned that they could well be signs of embryo implantation. He also discovered doctors routinely lied to their intersex patients about their reproductive potential, and that to begin with, a leading cause of infertility in intersex people was non-consensual sterilization at a young age.

At the time he had told himself it was just an unusually light period, or that he'd rather be knocked up than bleeding out his muff as a result of illness or injury. But he had surprised himself when, upon taking a pregnancy test, he found himself genuinely happy to see a positive result.

He was involved in the formation of a new life, the thought took his breath away. And he had laughed aloud, thinking this probably wasn't what Munakata had in mind when he touted the virtues of creating rather than destroying.

Maybe Munakata had a point after all, but he never got the chance to examine that thought further. The new Colorless King had made himself known, just hours later.

Pushing those memories from his head, he instead focused on what he needed to do now. He was going to have to tell Tatara and Mizuomi, they could help him refrain from drinking and cigarettes, in case he forgot. Yes, he wanted to carry to term he decided.

But first, he needed to sleep, he'd been up to many hours even for a King. Aside from that, he could still feel Anna's anguish, and the echo of Munakata's sword. could see the pain on Munakata's face, sense the tension in his shoulders, Munakata hadn't even drawn breath in those last moments between them. Mikoto had never seen him like that, he'd remember it for as long as he continued to live in one form or another.

"To think, I'd only realize just how you truly feel, at a time like that." He murmured as if to talk over the uncomfortable way his heartbeat quickened, without regard to the usual palpitations. "How I feel too." Eyelids drifting closed, the sleep of the exhausted overcame him.  
_

When morning arrived. Tatara showered, brushed his teeth, pulled his winter coat over his regular clothes. Collected his camera, and set out for bar homra, where he still served.

He was giddy from yesterday. It felt like he imagined it, but Mikoto truly crossed over to the dream. And though part of him ached at that, he was also glad to see his friend, and the middle brother of their trio once more. Izumo the eldest brother, in comparison, was too responsible and careful to die young. Given his health held up under the chain smoking, his one vice. No, they wouldn't see head or tail of him for a long time yet.

Waving at familiar faces, and stopping by a convenience store for some pocket warmers. Tatara arrived at his destination, approaching midday. At the same time Mikoto, still damp from the shower, bleary eyed and frowning. Made it down stares, and on to one of the seats at the bar.

"Morning!" Tatara and the front bell both announced.

Mikoto grunted a reply.

"Mizuomi not in?"

Mikoto read out the note on the bar. "'Off to an art showing with the lady friend, might be back tonight.' Signed, Mizuomi."

"I see. In that case, what would you like for breakfast?" Tatara wanted to know. Stepping around the bar he got a frying pan out, and stood dramatically posed in front of the under counter fridge, waiting for a response.

Mikoto pulled a sour face and looked away.

"What's the matter, not hungry? It's real food, not ghost food or anything."

At last Mikoto plucked up his PDA from the bar, and rattled off a list. "Yogurt, mango, oats, mixed berries, dried fruit and water.

"In one bowl or-" Tatara joked.

Mikoto frowned further if possible, and it was always possible with Mikoto. Putting his PDA down, to push across the bar, in Tatara's direction.

Setting the frying pan to the side. Tatara picked up the PDA, scrolling back up through the article to the headline. "'Best foods to eat during- -pregnancy'?" Confused, he looked to Mikoto over the device.

Mikoto, if he held any less control over his powers, would have been burning two holes in Izumo's precious bar with his eyes. At the same time, notable for its inconsistency with his usual body language, his hand was held over his middle, fingers shifting in a caressing motion.

All at once Tatara realized what Mikoto was trying to say. "You're not- I mean- just-. Are you pregnant?" His voice almost cracked for the first time since puberty.

"Yeah." Was Mikoto's wholly understated reply.

"How!?" Tatara squawked.

"The old fucking fashioned way." The other man growled out.

Tatara clapped a hand over his mouth, when a slightly unsteady laugh threatened to bubble up. "What I mean is, you were able to become pregnant without fertility treatment?"

"I looked it up. Turns out some doctors are bastards right alongside the jacks."

"Oh." The sources they'd found, and doctors they'd talked with, all implied that intersex people were automatically infertile. Unless they sought expensive medical therapy, surgery and treatments, if those were even an option. But Mikoto's current situation contradicted the conventional wisdom. "You're changing your diet, does that mean you're wanting to carry to term?" He kept the incredulity from his voice, but some giddy energy at the prospect did slip through.

Mikoto grunted affirmatively.

Tatara felt a smile take over his face. "I'm going to be an uncle twice over!"

"I've been drinking and smoking. Don't get your hopes up, I might miscarry." He tossed Tatara a carton of Blue Sparks, not his usual brand. "Make sure I don't forget."

Catching the carton out of the air. Tatara assured. "It'll be fine, baby will make it. That's what I think. So, how far along are you, did you just find out, or?" Did Mikoto know before his death that he was carrying? The idea was too awful to consider.

"Eight weeks, I found out December 7th. When I went to get smokes, I got a test instead."


	24. Bun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge shout out to Ybarry for taking the time to comment, To the two guests who gave this work kudos 46 and 47, to Diamkus for bookmarking, and to youz all for 1076 hits! I really do appreciate the engagement with this work, your interest, support and enthusiasm inspires me. =^D

Tatara felt his heart constrict painfully. And "Sorry." Was all that would come out. They should all have been able to be excited for Mikoto, making name lists, planning a baby shower, filming his progress. Anna would have been ecstatic.  
Instead Tatara had gone and died, starting Mikoto down a path towards his own death.

Mikoto turned his frown on him, and he felt himself wilt as if it had physical heat to it. But rather than anger, Mikoto simply said. "You were murdered as collateral, by a King who was trying to get to me. Don't apologize. Besides, I probably wouldn't have made it to my twenties without Homra, and it was you that pulled that lot together."

Tatara felt warm relief safuse him. Mikoto was never one to mince words, or pull punches. If he said as much, then Tatara would believe in the words of the man who was his King.

Mikoto's mouth turned up just a little, and he ducked his head. Almost affectionately, he moved his thumb back and forth over his still flat abdomen.

Using Mikotos PDA to look it up, Tatara read aloud. "At eight weeks, the fetus is the size of a raspberry!" That gave him an idea. He set about preparing raspberry yogurt on soaked oats, whole grain toast with raspberry jam, and a raspberry smoothie.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto sounded dubious.

"Celebrating eight weeks, with a raspberry themed breakfast!" Tatara announced happily.

"Ugh, it just makes me think of that time you and Izumo said I might eat my own young or something."

Tatara paused to recall such a thing, their breakfast still in hand, forgotten while he thought back. Meaning Mikoto had to take his share from Tatara's hand, before he could eat.

Sitting across from Mikoto, Tatara watched the other man steadily polishing off his food. "We compared you to a lion that time didn't we. It fits."

Mikoto shrugged. "Can't remember, I just recall being grossed out."

Taking a sip from his smoothie, a new question occurred to Tatara. "The father, Munakata?" The probability chilled Tatara. Not because he didn't approve of Mikoto's likely choice of lover, to the contrary, Tatara felt they were made for one another. But Munakata had been forced to kill Mikoto, if they weren't only rivals, but also in love. And with Mikoto having been expecting, despite that it hadn't been planned. Munakata truly had taken on a terrible burden. Now they were separated, Mikoto killed, Munakata left behind. Again, the thing became too much to endure thinking about.

Mikoto groaned. Hanging his head, he jabbed at his yogurt with his spoon.

Tatara ducked down to glimpse his expression, finding the others features devoid of any, and his eyes closed. But then Mikoto sighed, that in turn developed into a snort.

"We weren't so slick about it huh."

Tatara shrugged. "I wouldn't have known for sure, if you weren't eating for two right now. But there was definitely something between you and him. Chemistry, companionship, the right kind of tension. Be honest, was there ever going to be anyone for you but that man and vice versa?"

"Guess He and I are stuck with each other." Mikoto even laughed a little at his own whimsical words.

Tatara, wasn't sure how Mikoto could be so seemingly unaffected. Curiosity itching, he risked asking. "So, do you love him?"

At which point, Mikoto's patience ran out. Reaching over the bar he grabbed Tatara's head, not letting go even while he continued eating his breakfast, until Tatara slapped the bar as a sign he had given in.

Once his laughter had eased, Tatara was able to start on his own breakfast, suggesting things they could do that day, between bites. For now he would let the subject slide And if the cracks started to show in Mikoto's armor, he would do what he could as a clansman, friend, and brother. But in the meantime, his mind had run away with the question, was Mikoto in love with Munakata?

Mikoto had always been taciturn. Disinclined to share his thoughts, feelings, perspective, anything really. And that trait was only compounded by the danger his powers had posed to those around him in the waking. This didn't mean he had no feelings, just that he was careful with them, to the point where you might be mistaken for thinking otherwise.  
The reason being, the powers the Dresden slate bestowed on people, responded to the wishes, thoughts and emotions of the empowered. In essence, Mikoto had become a barely contained natural disaster or bomb. Attempting to sleep, stay distracted, or else stay out of trouble as well as he was able.

All of which meant he hadn't had much opportunity to fall in love, if that was something he wanted. Or even to examine what he might want, or be feeling at all. So It was probably too soon to have asked, but Tatara couldn't help suspecting that he knew what the answer would be.

Munakata was Mikoto's match. They could go toe to toe, strong enough to understand each other and communicate on a level no one else could hope to. They were never more present, more true to themselves than when they were sparring with each other, or as Tatara liked to think, dancing. They truly were each other's supporting counterbalance, entropy and order meeting in a strange sort of harmony.  
_

[31st of March 2013]

It was the new year. And while Mizuomi was busily writing on a black board. Tatara positioned his camera, to face a loosely dressed Mikoto lounging on the sofa, one hand resting atop his very round middle.

"Today, we're having cantaloupe for breakfast." Tatara announced from behind the camera, emerging into view holding a tray, a moment later. The tray, laden with fruit salad featuring cantaloupe, cantaloupe juice, and dried cantaloupe.

"I wish you'd give it a rest with the food." Mikoto grumbled, not taking his eyes away from the view of the sky out the window.

"But I have all the meals planned out. The next milestone is pumpkin, we'll have roast pumpkin soup for lunch! And by time Bun's the size of a watermelon, it'll be summer, perfect timing!"

Setting down the tray, he moved to help Mikoto up from his reclined position. But Mikoto had already righted himself, and taken his share of breakfast from the tray.

At that point, Mizuomi joined them in frame. Placing the chalkboard on the sofa beside Mikoto, where previously Mikoto's legs were stretched out. On the surface of the board a drawing of a bun rising in an oven, the timer on the oven read '24 weeks, second trimester'. Beside the drawing, a list of foods that met with Mikoto's approval, and a list that he refused to eat. They also left the date from a previous video, documenting the first time Mikoto felt baby kicking, and a side note that read 'Baby is definitely Mikoto and Munakatas alright (what a fighter)'.

"Twenty four weeks in, and Mokoto's using the memory-foam slippers my lady friend gifted him." Mizuomi announced proudly as any adoptive granduncle to be. Holding the chalk ready, he next sought an answer. "So do you have any ideas about a name yet?"

"I'll name the kid once they're here." Mikoto told them simply between bites.

'Name: Pending (Byname: Bun).' Mizuomi jotted down on the blackboard. Turning to Tatara, he asked. "Do you want to show Mikoto what we got for Bun?"

"Gladly!" Springing up from his seat, Tatara wheeled a large item covered in a sheet, into view. Whipping the sheet away to reveal a stroller containing a baby bag filled with necessities and a baby carrier. "Since we already have the crib, bounce seat, changing station and supplies, as well as clothes for Bun's first year. We thought that this time, we'd make sure you had what you need for the little one, while you're out and about."

Mikoto grimaced. Which had both Tatara and Mizuomi laughing just a bit at his expense. But of course, they would be there to help care for the Bun, and pull uncle duty.  
_

[June 2013]

34 weeks pregnant, and roughly halfway through the final trimester. Mikoto dropped into the van's back seat heavily, settling on the memory-foam cushion and back support. And pulling across the three point safety-belt, fastening it in place.

Shortly, Tatara got comfortable in the front passenger's seat, with their gift of 20 year bourbon in a bag on his lap. And Mizuomi, behind the wheel, took them out onto the road.

Mizuomi was like his nephew Izumo, or maybe it was more accurate to think of Izumo as being a chip of the block. Either way, he had connections, knew what strings to pull. And, while it had taken a lot of pulling, Mizuomi was sure he had found Mikoto's grandfather. A Man who had died, and crossed over to the dream, almost a full thirteen years ago.

Today they were on their way to visit the orchard, outside of the city, where grandfather had apparently relocated to.

Mikoto cast his eyes to the view outside the van's window, watching without really seeing the city buildings shifting to countryside. He unconsciously wondered if Anna would have wanted to join in on the day trip, she was a homebody, but could be enthusiastic about getting out when her interest was piqued.

He didn't feel dead, technically he wasn't, not as death was understood on the side of the waking. Instead, it felt like most everyone else vanished all at once. Even his synchronicity with his daughter had been cut. Mikoto diverted his attention to counting birds on power-lines.

Soon the van was pulling up a stone drive, to a modern house, situated on a small orchard. It being June, the gentle hills were abundant with fruit of various kinds.

And leaning out the house's front door was Mikoto's grandfather, looking just as Mikoto recalled.

Not bothering with arranging his seasonally inappropriate cardigan, their being little that could hide his pregnancy at that point, even if he was so inclined. Mikoto, along with Tatara and Mizuomi, stepped from the van.

Now grandfather looked surprised, smiling just a bit as he came forward. "You've sure grown, it hasn't even been twenty years since I kicked the bucket, and yet here you are a man instead of the boy I remember. But, you died young huh. And-" His eyes tipped down towards Mikoto's middle, brows going the opposite direction.

"King was always precocious wasn't he? Getting around to most things a little early, unfortunately that also included landing in the dream." Tatara cut in, holding out his hand to shake grandfathers. "I'm Totsuka Tatara, a friend of your grandson's from our school days. And this is Mizuomi, also a friend."


	25. Grandfather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank youz all for 1132 hits! =^D

"My nephew, still in the waking, went to school with Mikoto." Mizuomi elaborated.

Mikoto unhurriedly inclined his head, Tatara and Mizuomi had covered the introductions, there was nothing for Mikoto to add.

Grandfather made an ambiguous sound, and waved towards the door. "Come in then."

Indoors, the place was serviceably furnished. There was a lot of live edge wood and recycled cement. But beyond that Mikoto couldn't say what, or if there was some style guiding the choices, not being knowledgeable in decorating. All he was concerned with was the comfortable sofa.

Setting a jug of freshly squeezed juice and cups on the table, grandfather joined Mikoto on the aforementioned sofa. "So, are you going to tell me how it happened?"

"First, do you know about Kings?" Tatara asked.

"Do I? I've been friends with the previous Green King since my own school days."

Hearing this, Mikoto asked. "Your friend, the one who died in the Kagutsu Crater Incident?"

"She tried to prevent that tragedy, instead she along with 700,000 others, got caught in it, and wound up here."

"Oh, that's-"

Grandfather cut Tatara off. "In the past. But based on your raising the subject of Kings, I don't suppose there's been much progress."

Mikoto gathered his Red to his palm, a flame sparking in the center briefly. "Not a lot."

"That's not true." Tatara protested. "Mikoto died avenging me, and protecting everyone from the new Colorless King. And the Blue King, Munakata was there to make sure there wasn't another Crater."

Grandfather bowed his head. Mikoto couldn't see his expression, so was caught off guard when the older man laughed. It was a short sound, but sincere.

Lifting his face, grandfather spoke as if to himself. "The Red King and the Blue King cooperating? Guess the kids are alright." Addressing Mikoto he went on. "Still, you should have had the opportunity to live a long life in the waking, like I did. And you were expecting when you died by the look of you."

"Destiny's a bastard." Mikoto agreed. "But I don't have many regrets. Everyone in the waking survived, I'll still be able to deliver this brat. And my other one, Anna will be taken care off. That's good enough."

"Anna?" Grandfather promoted.

Mikoto offered the basics. "Long complicated story, the Red clan took her in. She'll be twelve this year."

"I'm a great-grandfather huh." To Mikoto's ears, he sounded pleased. "So, what of this second kid on the way?"

Mikoto glided his hand over his middle, smoothing creases out of the crossover maternity singlet he wore. Bun must be sleeping, they hadn't kicked in a while. "They're due in six weeks. Munakata's the father. And you're babysitting when they're born."

Grandfather laughed a second time, a proper laugh. "Sure. Your parents are living in Australia now, or the dream version, and I don't doubt they'd like to hear that they've graduated to grandparents." Then more soberly. "Things really are different aren't they. But that suitor of yours, that's a heavy burden he's carrying."

Grandfather was right. Mikoto knew all too well, just what his choices meant for the man he left behind in the waking.

They finished their drinks to lighter topics, Tatara and Mizuomi doing most of the talking. It was getting on towards evening by time they gave grandfather the gift of bourbon, leaving with a big bag of fruit in return, as well as promises to visit each other often.  
_

[4th of July 2013]

The night was overly hot. And Mikoto was desperate for two things, a smoke and a cold drink of just about anything.

The former was entirely off limits. But getting up for water seemed out of reach just the same. Walking was an awkward chore, navigating stairs was a newsense. And tonight his back was extra sore, while his middle felt tight as if it were at capacity. Everything was sore in fact. His feet weren't puffy, which had been a concern, but the extra weight on them was annoying. Even his tits were painful, heavy and itchy, though he did his best to avoid scratching them in front of others.

He had his PDA on him, and could call Tatara, or at nights Mizuomi. Even for something like a drink of water. But he didn't feel like being fussed over, he just wanted the brat to arrive already, so he could have his body back.

No sooner had the thought gone through his head, than he felt a shift, a gentle flow of liquid from between his legs starting up. An incredulous snort of a laugh escaped him, and he propped himself on his forearms to see his water had broken. "What were you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked his baby bump aloud.

Not wanting to sit around in damp bedding, he gave in. Taking his PDA from the night stand, he selected Mizuomi's contact listing and hit dial.

"Mikoto, Everything ok?" Mizuomi's voice was made groggy by sleep.

"Waters broken, labor's starting." Was his unconcerned reply.

"Water? Labor!" The man's voice climbed several octaves. "Ok ok, I'll be right there!"

"Bring something to drink, I'm turning to dust."

"Course."

Ending the call, Mikoto listened to Mizuomi crash and clatter from the bar's other bedroom, where he was staying while Mikoto was gestating, down to the kitchen and back up again, to knock on Mikoto's door.

"Come in." Mikoto invited.

Ashen faced, Mizuomi stepped in and put the glass of water on the bed stand. "Are you ok?" Much like Izumo, Mizuomi was a cool head if the situation was extreme, but overreacted concerning more mundane matters.

"Fine, just uncomfy." Mikoto indicated the damp bedding as he eased himself up. "I'm going to take a shower." That said, he shuffled into the shower room.

Stripping out of his singlet and lounge pants, the latter of which had long lost their need for the elastic band. He set the laundry aside for the washing machine. And ducked under the warm water, the worst of the tension and pain easing almost immediately. Resting his palms against the wall, he sighed in relief.

Soon enough a knock came at the door, and Mizuomi's jittery voice announced. "I've texted Kane, to let her know what time your water broke. She wants to know if you're having contractions?"

Kane was Mizuomi's 'lady friend'. She was also a midwife, and had been monitoring Mikoto's pregnancy, as Mikoto was reluctant to go to the hospital.

Switching off the shower, Mikoto toweled off as well as he was able with his mobility limited. And slipped into a loose a-line maternity tshirt, and hip huggers lined with a maternity pad under yet more lounge pants. At which point he was already tired, but he didn't think the brat would take a rain check.

So he stepped out of the shower room and into a pair of soft slippers, arranged for him by Mizuomi.

Further, Mizuomi draped Mikoto's black cardigan over his shoulders and passed him his PDA.

Dropping down heavily, on the edge of his freshly made bed, Mikoto downed the glass of water on the bed stand. Typing out a reply to Kane as he did so.

Mikoto { they don't feel like much, but are happening roughly 10 min apart, and last for under a min. didn't realize they were contractions. ]

The contractions felt like menstrual cramps, if anything they were less painful than he could expect from his 'code red' days. But when they had gone over the topic of labor a few weeks back, Kane had warned him that he should expect the pain to worsen after his water broke.  
But pain had never been an issue for Mikoto, nor did he fear the prospect of giving birth, and death wasn't a risk in the dream.

Kane's next text was prompt.

Kane { Ok, take it easy until they're happening five minutes apart. I'm on my way and will be there shortly. ]

"What did she say?" A nervously hovering Mizuomi wanted to know.

"That we have some time to kill. And she's on her way over now." He flopped back into the pillows.

"Are you hungry then, could I make you a bite to eat? It'd give me something to do with my hands too."

"Yeah, whatever's fine."

Mizuomi disappeared out of his field of vision. Mikoto listened to the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.


	26. Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you very muchly to shinigamikiller16 for taking the time to write such a lovely comment! And to youz all for 1178 hits! =^>

Mikoto's thoughts turned inwards. During gestation, he simply accepted that he was pregnant, in a way it hadn't seemed real. Now though? He was about to bring a whole new person into the world. And though Anna came into his care at age seven, the experience of parenting her, give him some degree of confidence that he wouldn't botch this.

Even so, part of him wondered what it would be like if he were still in the waking with Munakata. He felt a smile pull at his mouth, they'd probably have driven each other up the wall. Despite that, he felt Munakata would have been good at this. Everything ready months in advance, knowing what to do and done it calmly, with that aggravating smile in place the whole time.

Munakata would have been excited to be a father. Mikoto wondered what it was he himself was feeling, was it excitement? If so, it wasn't the kind of excitement that comes to mind when the word is said. But it seemed Mikoto had come a long way, without his notice, since death. Now that he no longer needed to fear burning those around him, the dream being like an invulnerable snapshot of a persons mortal waking life. He was able to consider what goals he might have and what he truly wanted, for the first time. And what's more, he could examine the range of emotions he was practiced in ignoring. Maybe he felt proud? Yeah, that seemed to fit. He was doing something he'd chosen to do, and he surprised himself with the realization that he wasn't merely ok with this, but that he genuinely wanted it. He wanted to meet his and Munakata's brat, wanted to know what kind of person they would become, wanted to make sure they got the chance to get there. Wanted the life inside him to make it, even if they did come from scorched earth.

When Mizuomi returned, it was with puree apple, Jam toast, and one of the berry ice blocks they kept in the freezer.  
_

Mizuomi had called Tatara, about Mikoto going into labor, and told him to come to the bar. In response Tatara was up out of bed in a flash, bag packed, and camera at the ready.

Leaving his scooter parked up next to the van, he bolted for homra's front door. Despite his haste, the little bell above the door provided the only sound, announcing his arrival to Mizuomi, who pensively wringed his hands where he sat in one of the booths.

The night was quiet, save for the odd vehicle passing by outside, headlights sweeping through the windows. That was until both Mizuomi and he startled, hearing Mikoto cursing uninventively and loudly from the adjoining back room.

"He said he only wants Kane to be there during his delivery." Mizuomi reported Mikoto's words.

So seating himself beside Mizuomi, Tatara waited anxiously. "How has he been doing?"

Mizuomi laughed a strained laugh. "He showered, had something to eat, then took a nap for a few hours. I don't know how he does it."

"That's good, he'll have had a bit of rest and gained some energy to get him through." Taking a deep breath, Tatara let it out slowly, this time everything would be alright surly. "I have faith in you King." He whispered more to himself than anything. But to the contrary, he couldn't help worrying, unable to trust in his own assurances like he once did. Bun was a little early, if Mikoto's guesstimate as to the date of conception was correct. Would baby be ok?

Through the night, any sound from the direction of the back room, would have Tatara up out of his seat. Looking to see if it was Mikoto or Kane. Then when the morning, the eighth of July came, Mizuomi set about making them tea and breakfast. They ate without any word from or about Mikoto. And eventually Mizuomi fell asleep in his seat, arms crossed and head bowed.

Mikoto could do this, he would pull through, that's what Tatara kept repeating to himself. But he couldn't help being scared for his long time friend, for the man who was King and brother to him. Mikoto had been subject to medical abuse in the past, as well as endured surgery later in life to undo some of the resulting physical damage. It wasn't obvious, but he was affected by what had been done to him. So insisted when they were first coordinating with Kane, on a vaginal delivery, being understandably reluctant to turn any amount of autonomy over to a hospital. Kane seemed to feel that vaginal delivery could be viable, but also talked with Mikoto about the possible necessity of an emergency cesarean birth, due to IGM scarring or intersex genital mutilation scarring. Tatara hoped for Mikoto's sake, that he would be able to deliver the way he wanted to.

Tatara was deep in thought, hands balled into fists atop his knees. When Mizuomi's PDA chiming made him jump and woke Mizuomi.

"What happened, is he ok, is Bun ok?" Mizuomi blustered.

"No word from Mikoto or Kane yet." Tatara filled in the gap for him. "Your PDA made an alert sound, you expecting a text?"

"Text? Ah yeah, yes I was." Mizuomi, rubbing his eyes, blinking against the morning light and righting himself in his seat to check the device. "Mikoto's grandfather recons he'll be here in ten minutes, says he saw my text about Mikoto's labor starting, when he woke up."

"Grandfather timed it just right then." Emerging from the back room, Kane announced herself, apparently having caught what her man was saying.

Kane was a plump woman, with thick dark hair permed in to glamorous silver screen waves, those waves currently tucked under a cap. Right now she looked tired but steady and maybe even satisfied. Tatara was sure it had to be good news.

"Is he ok!?" Tatara wanted to know. His mouth was dry, the question almost stuck before it was uttered.

Kane grinned. "Just fine, he's pulling himself together, and the birth was successful. He says you can come through now."

Standing Tatara and Mizuomi were led through to see Mikoto and the baby.

Waving them in, Kane excused herself. "I'll give you a few minutes while I clean up." So saying, she removed a basin containing bloodied gloves, towels, and Tatara had never seen a placenta but he was pretty sure that was a placenta in there too. Though Kane's soft smile, gave no indication she was even slightly disturbed, by the gruesome assortment she took with her.

And there at last was Mikoto, with his second child in his arms. Tatara heard it said that there was a glow about a person after they gave birth, but that wasn't the case here. Even with the Red King's strength to call on he looked haggard, his hair lacked its usual body, he was sweaty and drawn with dark rings beneath his eyes, and beneath a lite blanket he slumped against the corner made by the sofa's arm and back. However, instead of a glow, a rare gentle smile found its place amid his features, and he very tenderly held Bun's hand while Bun breastfed contentedly.

"Hey." Tatara spoke softly. Sitting on the edge of the couch, so that Mizuomi could have the nearest chair. He got his first good look at Mikoto's baby.

The newborn's eyes blinked open to find Mikoto, revealing startling tanzanite blue. Their irises divided in half, an upper and lower portion, encompassing lighter blue pupils.

So that was how it was. The people with the unusual eyes who were linked with the stone, and those born into the dream to parents who were themselves Kings. Maybe they were one and the same.  
Tatara always felt there was a kind equilibrium, between the order that Munakata embodied, and the entropy that was Mikoto. Now that dynamic had quite literally given life to a potential universe personified.  
_

Mikoto merely rumbled, and in response the little ones fingers closed around his. Just then it became hard to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Come up with a name yet?" Tatara asked over his camera, a little cheek slipping into his tone.

Mikoto leveled a drowsy lidded bloodshot look on him. "Give me a break." Though he supposed they couldn't continue calling the little one 'Bun' forever.

"What, they don't have a name still!?" Mizuomi whispered incredulously. At the same time, using some wipes he had on him, to cleans Mikoto's face of sweat.

"Hibana." Mikoto said simply, while having his hair fussed over next. "Hibana Suoh Munakata."

"Huh?" Then realization came into Tatara's eyes.

Tatara and Mizuomi shared a look, even while a grin found its way to Tataras face. And Mizuomi laughed a full body laugh.

"That's perfect." Tatara admitted. "You always did have a weird way with names. Like the strain horse, and you remember the lost cat 'Fur-ball'."

"'Hibana' so that's the name of my second great grandchild." Mikoto's grandfather thanked Kane, who had shown him and an elderly woman in. Then to Mikoto once more. "Let me get a look at them."

Mikoto was expecting grandfathers arrival. But wasn't expecting the lump in his throat to return upon seeing the man who, though he wasn't suited for it, had raised Mikoto nonetheless. Mikoto tugging the towel down away from Hibana's face, and watched grandfather's own deeply lined face as a smile took hold.

Hibana finished nursing. "Here." Bundling them securely, Mikoto eased the newborn into their great grandfathers outstretched arms.

Next, the elderly woman who arrived with grandfather, took the opportunity to introduce herself, as she found her seat. "I'm your grandfathers friend. We never met in the waking, but it's good to finally do so in the dream. This old man doesn't talk fondly about much after all."

She was tall, wore her gray hair in a high ponytail. And From the frayed patches on her vintage jacket, Mikoto could tell she was queer probably trans, an early Korean immigrant, and even now invested in the anarcho-punk movement. He liked her immediately. "Yeah." He managed.

She laughed, accentuating the deep crows feet at the corners of her eyes. "Congratulations."

Beside the one time green King. Grandfather gently brushed Hibana's soft auburn hair, the color a few tones darker than Mikoto's own. "Takes after you, but these eyes are your Munakata's, aren't they?"

Turning his own hazel eyes back down to his second child, cradled in grandfather's arm. He met Hibana's unusual blue gaze. "They are." The shape of Hibana's irises indicated that they weren't entirely human, that they had some link to the stone, but that made no difference to Mikoto. He was just pleased to see that color again. Mikoto felt as if every atom in his body was alight with pride  
_

[12th of October 2013]

It was dark, but it would be light out soon enough. Normally, nightmares willing, Mikoto would be fast asleep. But Hibana had been hungry, fussing in their crib by his bed. So he was up with EBM from the freezer, defrosted in a bucket of hot water, and offered in a bottle. Now they sat together in Mikoto's wing-back by the window, while Hibana drank an early breakfast, one of many,

It was overcast, Mikoto couldn't see the stars, just the city's lights reflected off the clouds. Occasionally he could make out the sound of distant lightning, the clap of thunder rolling in a few seconds following each flash.

Most strikes came and went in a blink, Mikoto paying them no mind. But one did earn his attention, or rather a phenomenon that looked like blue lightning, except it moved in slow motion.

Mikoto recognized the first sign of the Blue King's sanctum, soon Munakata's Damocles would materialize in the sky. The show even caught little Hibana's attention, and they pulled away from the bottle, to swivel their head in the direction of the Blue light.

"That's your old man's Damocles." Mikoto told, arranging Hibana on his toweled knee, to begin the burping process. "I left him a heavy burden to carry on his own." He added quietly.

Hibana had inherited Mikoto's deeper brown skin, and their hair was a dark auburn color, Mikoto even thought he was beginning to see his frizzy texture in the strands. But their eyes were Munakata's color, and it was the light of their father's Damocles that reflected in them, as the colossal sword broke free of its crystalline cocoon.

The thrum of rain started up on the roof, and Mikoto and Hibana sat like that a while, until. "Urp." Hibana spilled milk all down their chin onto the towel.

"Yeah, he makes me sick too." Some affection may have slipped in to his tone, but if it had, Mikoto was to busy dabbing Hibana's round little face to notice.


	27. Burden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge shout out to shinigamikiller16 for dropping in and writing up a second brilliant comment! To YaoiGod4Ever for the 48th kudo! And to you all for 1219 hits! =^D
> 
> I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it in my last authors note. This and the tail part of the previous chapter (more or less) overlap with K Missing Kings, but from the perspective of those in the dream.

The day following, seesawed between bright sunshine, and bouts of heavy cloud coverage.

Hibana was almost done with tummy time. And Mikoto was finishing up a session of expressing, by one of bar homra's lower floor windows facing the back lot. When a chill he hadn't felt since he was 18, ran through him, that of autumn air against his skin.

Unbidden, red points of light began leaving his body, drifting in the air out the window, past the buildings and down the street. Just a few at first, then many, taking heat and power with them.

Following them with his eyes, Mikoto saw that the lights coalesced around Mihashira tower.

"Tatara." He required the attention of the room's last occupant, currently getting little Hibana comfy in their bounce seat. "Anna's about to awaken." He forewarned, while he rearranged his tshirt.

Sacrificing his bracelet to Hibana's gummy bite. Tatara looked to the window, seeing the red light for himself. A moment later, his Homra insignia began to glow through the left shoulder of his shirt, the light leaving it and rising up through the ceiling. Shifting his eyes to Mikoto he decided. "I'll head up stares, in case she wishes to visit us, I think that's the most likely place. You watch over Hibana until then." Leaving his post by the bounce seat, he climbed the stairs.

screwing the lid on to the bottle of EBM, and setting it on the windowsill. Mikoto wandered over and crouched before his baby, giving the crunchy star on the mobile a nudge to get Hibana's attention.

Anna, Mikoto missed her. His gentle, kind, courageous daughter. Only eleven years old, and destiny certainly wasn't showing her any mercy. Her affinity to his red, and their having synced, meant she was almost definitely the next Red King. Homra had better support her. And Munakata? Mikoto was trusting him to see her through this alive somehow. Anna couldn't meet the same fate as the Red Kings before her. "Break some rules Munakata. This time things have to be different."

Soft conversation, to distant to be made out from the neighboring room, reached Mikoto via the baby monitor, drawing him back to the present.

Returning his attention to his youngest, he told them. "I'm gonna be upstairs for a minute, while your big sister visits. You'll meet her someday, but she's got a lot of living to do first." Tapping the lion rattle, he stood and made for the stairs that lead to Anna's room. Where he could hear Anna and Tatara talking.  
_

Closing her eyes, and resting her young face in the palm of Mikoto's hand, Anna was gone back to the side of the waking in a wash of light.

Still crouching, Mikoto allowed his arm to drop against his thigh, and lowered his head, his own eyes closing. The last of his King's power burning out of him, the Red was Anna's now.

"You ok?" Tatara asked from the chair across the other side of the room.

Before Mikoto could give any answer, little Hibana could be heard crying out restlessly from the floor below.

Addressing Hibana. "Yeah I hear you wriggly, it's lunch time." Lifting his head, and rising to his full height. Mikoto next asked of his friend. "Tatara, could you? The bottle's on the windowsill."

"Sure!" Tatara agreed. Nudging Mikoto's shoulder with a fist, on his way past and back down stares.

Alone on the floor, Mikoto wandered over to a window with a view of Mihashira tower, he had to see this through, even if he couldn't do anything more for Anna.

Awakening as a King tended, as far as Mikoto was aware, to happen under life and death circumstances. That meant Anna was probably fighting for survival and likely that of others too, all while she had the power of the Red King to cope with.

And there it was, bursting from the mirage field, on to the worlds of both the waking and the dream. Anna's Red Damocles, burning bright. But this time, the beast that accompanied the Red Damocles not only manifested, it took on a different form. Not a lion like it had been for Mikoto, the Red King's power now reflected Anna's soul as a phoenix.

Mikoto's grip on the windowsill tightened without his being aware of it.

The great bird soared from the tower, to lap the Damocles, until it at last dissipated. Anna had come out the victor, her will caging the beast within herself.

The sound of wood splintering drew Mikoto's attention to the windowsill, and he winced. He was no handyman, but he was going to have to fix that he supposed.

The sound of footsteps resonated in the quiet. Soon Tatara, with a sleeping Hibana in his arms, was by Mikoto's shoulder. "She did it." Tatara spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Held my breath the whole time though." He sought Mikoto's eyes.

"Fight's not over." Mikoto pointed out.

While Hibana stirred in their sleep. Mikoto and Tatara watched on, as green energy in the form of electricity, wreathed the Red Damocles. Then from points across the city too numerous to count, yet more Green light shot upwards, gathering above the tower, coalescing as a globe of plasma.

"That must be the Green King's doing." Tatara breathed, hardly daring to blink.

Mikoto had never felt so powerless. But he told himself Anna could face this, she was already shouldering the Red King's powers at a much younger age than he himself had been, next to that she was practiced at managing her strain powers. And if anything happened, Homra and Munakata were there in the waking.

As this thought went through his head, the Green Kings lightning jutsu, struck with city shaking vehemence. But rather than tearing apart the tower and the surrounding district, it met with Anna's Red aura.

Beside Mikoto, Tatara rose up on to his tiptoes, face a mixture of elation and anxiety. Mirroring Mikoto's own feelings.

Wave after wave poured down from the sphere of Green plasma, rocking Anna's efforts to shield everyone who might be present.

Then at last, her shield broke, and thought it rebuffed the lightning temporarily. The plasma source wasn't exhausted.

Mikoto's skin was a wash with a sensation like pins and needles. But he refused to look away.

A last Green bolt struck. But this time It wasn't stopped by Red, instead halted in its tracks by a Blue aura. And there in the center, Reisi's Damocles manifested.

The lightning bolt was forced back by Munakata's crystalline powers forming a column, and dispelled in deft fashion. The Green Kings plasma source not only rebuffed but destroyed. In its place, the sky was a cascade of blue lights, descending like snow.

Mikoto breathed out unsteadily, his heart resuming a normal pace, coming down from the staccato it had been moving at.

Beside him, Tatara was practically buzzing, and looked ready to jump out of his shoes. So Mikoto took Hibana. While, Tatara did in fact, run a victory lap around the room.

"You know how to pick your man." Tatara teased, upon reaching the window again.

Ignoring that comment, as well as the effect it had on his heart. Mikoto opened the window, and extended a hand, catching one of the thousands of sparks cloaking the city.

It rested in Mikoto's palm. And awake now, Hibana reached out towards it, little fingers clumsily brushing it until the glow seeped into both of their skin.

Turning away from the window at last, Mikoto rested his back against the wall, breathing out all the built up tension in his body. Those in the waking had made it through for now.

"I'll go make us something to eat to celebrate!" Tatara decided, punching his one fist into the palm of his other hand.

Mikoto watched his friend descend the stairs, without comment. Soon enough the sounds of food preparation reached his ears. He would have preferred a drink, but he was still feeding his brat EBM.

Adjusting his hold on Hibana, he sat down on the edge of Anna's bed. And very gently rocked his little one on his knee, coaxing them back to sleep.

The worst had passed for now, but Mikoto couldn't help the disquiet he felt. Having touched Munakata's power, he could sense the burden he himself had entrusted to Munakata.

Turning his eyes back to the sky, to the Blue Damocles radiant even in daylight, dispelling the clouds. Mikoto watched a fracture extend across its surface.

Somehow, someway. Mikoto was going to need to be there for Anna, and for the man he had left behind, when Anna and Munakata fought the Green King for keeps. Mikoto knew that confrontation was fast approaching.  
_

[8th of December 2013]

It was midday. Tatara and Mizuomi bustled about making lunch. And Mikoto lay on the couch, Hibana on his tummy making spit bubbles, while he massaged away their growing pains and listened to the conversation from the kitchen.

"-must have been something on last night, do you think they were celebrating beating the current Green King?" Mizuomi was asking.

"You're referring to the voices, music, and aura's in the bar from the side of the waking?" Tatara's tone held a knowing quality. "That's actually why I suggested you and I stay the night here, with Mikoto and Hibana. You see on the side of the waking, it was Anna's twelfth birthday party!"

"Ah, the girl Mikoto and the rest of you took in, after that horrible business with the center for strains."

"One and the same. Even though she didn't have her sanctum active, I thought we might get some crossover from the occasion, now that she's the Red King and with everyone in the waking gathered together."

Now that there was a new Red King on the waking side, they had all begun to glimpse the aura's of the living red clans folk once more. Mostly at bar homra, but sometimes amid the city crowds too. Tatara had explained for Mikoto, when Mikoto first witnessed it, that the phenomena had only ceased For Tatara and Mizuomi after Mikoto's own death. But now the Red clan had a new King to kindle their previously fading embers.

"Mizuomi." Mikoto lifted his voice.

"Speaketh!" Mizuomi called back.

"Look after Hibana for a bit."

At this Tatara leaned through the door. "Ok, whats up?"

"Going for a walk."


	28. Levitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much to shinigamikiller16 for commenting! To the guest who gave the 49th kudo! And to the readership for 1268 hits!
> 
> This update references the manga K: Countdown (Chapter 7 "Happy Birthday Again") And the second season of the anime, K: Return of Kings (Episode 7).

Lifting his four almost five month old, Mikoto held them out for Tatara to take.

But Tatara, instead folded his arms and grinned back. "If you're just going for a walk, take Hibana with you, they need to get out in the sun and it's not often we get nice weather like this in winter."

"Fine." Mikoto diverted his efforts to sorting through the basket containing Hibanas coates and fuzzy hats, dressing his baby in a quilted sherpa set their great grandfather had gifted them.

Then, he took his own jacket from the backrest and slipped into it. Ready to go, just in time for Mizuomi to reappear with the stroller and baby bag.

Settling Hibana into the stroller's seat, and making sure they were comfortable. Mikoto with Hibana, left the bar for the crisp clear day beyond.

Breathing in a lung full of the icy air had Mikoto aching for the warm glow of a cigarette. But he was still looking at another seven or so months, before he planned to have Hibana fully weaned. So he forwent the smokes, and quashed the impulse.

A firm hold on the stroller's handle, parent and child wandered Shizume's streets. Taking the least populated routes towards the coast, and the bridge connecting the mainland to Ashinaka school island.

On their way across the bridge, Hibana started up babbling excitedly, in the way they did only when they caught sight of a red aura in the bar or some sign of their father's Damocles.

Sparing a glance to follow the direction his baby was reaching. Mikoto's eyes fell on the stone he had seen when he first arrived in the dream, the one resembling the Dresden slate, rising from the sea off the side of the bridge.

Mikoto spoke his thoughts aloud, trusting that somehow Hibana would intuit his meaning. "I hear there are folks with unusual eyes, who are linked to the stone, and can act as mediators between the waking and the dream, so long as the wishes of the people on both ends align? I have someone I should see today." He expressed.

In response, Hibana attempted to reach for Mikoto's hair, and blew a raspberry when they came up short.

Arriving on campus, Mikoto lifted the stroller and baby carefully over the turn style, and followed after.

In the dream this place was apparently little visited as of yet. It was a school recently established by the Gold clan, too new for many who had died to have significant attachment to the place. Besides that, it was a Sunday. So Mikoto and Hibana came across no one as they crossed the island, pushing on to the shrine grounds surrounded by forestry, and parking under the eves of the building.

The last time Mikoto had been here, he'd had a sword through his heart, the man he loved before him breaking, and Anna's anguish resonating through him. Then, next he knew, Tatara had been waking him to the side of the dream.

Now, a few days short of a year from that date, he wasn't sure how he felt. A lot had happened. He was a parent of two. Was trying to adjust to the day to day, now that he was no longer a King. Trying to shake those habits that had allowed him to cope in the waking, but that now ironically worked to keep him from moving forward as a person. And pressingly, trying to come to terms with Anna's awakening as the Red King, something she should never have had to endure. Especially after what she had already been put through in her short life. Then there was Munakata and his damaged Damocles, if something wasn't done soon, Mikoto would be seeing him sooner than bargained.

He smiled ruefully at the thought. That man never failed to piss him off, but Mikoto had to admit to himself, he missed Munakata. He missed getting a good night's sleep too. But he didn't want to be the reason for Munakata's early death. He could wait for their rematch, the longer the better, his own impatience aside.

Yes, as long as Munakata was there for Anna, Mikoto trusted she'd be alright. She was a King in her own right of course, probably made a better King than Mikoto ever could. But she was also a child. So while she should be afforded a King's deference, she needed to be properly taken care of. Izamo could feed her and keep a roof over her head, but only Munakata could truly support her and be that someone she could count on.

When he surfaced from his thoughts, his feet had carried him to the small crater that had resulted from his killing the Colorless and Silver Kings. And there was Anna before him, the sight of his daughter causing a lump to form in his throat.

Her hair was in pigtails, and she wore a student's uniform, she had evidently had to sneak on campus to be here visiting the place wear Mikoto himself had died. Under different circumstances it might have been funny. But all he could manage in a horse voice, were the words he had spoken here, moments before his own death. "I'm sorry Anna, but I won't be able to show you that lovely red any more."

"You're wrong Mikoto, that red is with me. I am a year older today." Anna offered him in the short moment they shared, before the divide between dream and waking parted them once more.

Approaching the edge and stepping up out of the crater, Mikoto stood for a long while, face turned towards the sky.

He remembered what it had looked like, to see his own Damocles fall, trusting Munakata would take care of it. Munakata had wanted to help him, well now it was Anna who needed all the help she could get, this time Munakata would have to defy destiny and save the Red King.

Maybe Anna would need to help Munakata in turn, if he too was going to survive the approaching storm, maybe Munakata needed help more than anyone.  
_

[ Christmas eve 2013 ]

Mikoto sat on the sofa in the bar, arms rested against his knees. Hibana across the room, vigorously trying to wiggle their way towards him. While Mizuomi busily Arranged garlands, wreathes, string lights, and of course ornamented the tree. And Tatara was there, as ever, to film it all.

A rare fond smile was captured on Mikoto's face for just a moment, as he plucked up his child, so that they could have their bottle while it was still body temperature.

Mikoto's EBM made up the bulk of Hibanas intake, but they had had some success introducing them to additional solid foods. Mikoto seemed the most pleased with this development, as it meant he would no longer be under quite as much pressure to feed Hibana, and was that bit closer to at last having a celebratory smoke and a glass of bourbon.

Once Hibana polished off their dinner, and thrown their bottle part way across the room for Mizuomi to collect and clean. Mikoto entertained them with a touch and feel book, reading out the simple text with each page his little one turned.

"All done, and Hibana proofed!" Mizuomi declared at last, standing back to take in his handy work. They had installed baby gates and child locks a few weeks back. And behind the bar was off limits entirely. But for Christmas specifically, Mizuomi had hung the decorations high out of Hibana's reach, while the tree was decorated with child friendly soft toys and a projector on one of the upper shelves added back the missing dazel, since they couldn't have lights on it.

Hibana let out a cherry little squawk.

"Sounds like approval." Mikoto commented.

"Good job Mizuomi!" Tatara agreed.

Then the stove timer could be heard, sounding from the other room. Mizuomi hurried away to tend to the grownups dinner.

At the same time, Hibana, focusing on their bottle still in Mizuomi's hand. Leaned forward apparently to reach for it, as Mizuomi disappeared into the backroom. Then Hibana began to float.

Kane had asked around about what to expect from a baby who was among the people with the unusual eyes. And pre warned them that levitation, among other phenomena, was a definite possibility. But regardless of the heads up, the sight surprised a gasp out of Tatara, who from behind his camera wasn't missing a second of the strange occurrence.

Mikoto meanwhile, nonchalantly kept a hand under Hibana's bottom, the other supporting their back and head.

"You're linked to the stone that can be seen from the bridge, aren't you?" Mikoto wanted to know of his child.

Hibana just wiggled, and reached for the loose strands of his hair.

"You allowed me to see your big sister on the eighth." Mikoto seemed sure of this, as it was a statement, not a question.

"Wowah, first I'm hearing about any of this!" Tatara complained nun too seriously.

Mikoto of course ignored him, remaining focused on his youngest. "Something's going to happen in the waking, and I need to be there, even for just a moment when it does."

Hibanas unusual eyes focused completely on Mikoto and they gently descended to rest fully into his arms again. Doing so just as Mizuomi emerged from the kitchen with their food.

"You missed Hibana's first flight!" Tatara told the ever proud foster uncle. "But don't worry, I got it all on film."

"Guess all the baby proofing's not going to be enough" Mizuomi lamented, even while beaming at the prospect of seeing the footage.

Little Hibana had fallen asleep following their first aerial effort. So the adults decided to move to the private lounge to eat, where a crib with a safety net over the top, had been set up.

During dinner, Tatara described the event to Mizuomi. And they used the projector to watch Hibana's first levitation back.

Then while Mizuomi took Hibana upstairs. Mikoto did the dishes. And Tatara moped with a nontoxic cleaner, to be sure the floors were safe for the youngest resident. Tatara couldn't help asking. "What's the 'something' that's going to happen in the waking?"

Even as he asked, the Green King's Damocles appeared in the sky out their window, looming ominous over Mihashira tower.

"Oh." Was the best Tatara could manage.  
_

Mikoto and Tatara watched the tower intently.

Until Mizuomi came hurrying down stairs asking. "Are you seeing that Green Damocles? It's that bastard that attacked Anna in October!"

Joining Mizuomi in the stairwell, the three of them ascended to the third floor, crowding into Mikoto's own room with a sleeping Hibana, to watch from the window in tense silence.

Soon enough, Anna's Damocles joined the Green one above the tower, and after that a silver Damocles joined those two.

"So he is immortal." Referring to the Silver King, Tatara spoke aloud, seemingly without realizing it.

At last, Munakata's Damocles came to dwell over the landscape also.

"Anna handed the slate over to Munakata." Mikoto realized. She had been smart to do so, newly synced with the slate herself, she wouldn't have been able to fight its influence adequately. Mikoto could feel it writhing with possibilities just standing atop the thing, on the odd occasion he visited the chamber of the slate, during his time in the waking.

"What do you mean?" Mizuomi wanted to understand.

"Anna's the Red King now, third in that messed up hierarchy. That means the slate will have gone to her after the Gold King must have bit it, assuming the Silver wally didn't take over. But Munakata only just now activated his sanctum, a good while after the others. It makes me think the Green King has managed to infiltrate the chamber of the slate, and that Munakata was the one guarding the slate personally." Mikoto's sense of impending disaster was given further credence, if Munakata was trying to keep the slate under control in his condition, things could only go badly.

"Stubborn." Mikoto got out between locked teeth. But he knew Munakata had done what he needed had to, to prevent the slate from inflicting it's will on anyone and everyone. And to save the Red King, Anna Kushina, from facing the task. But knowing Munakata, of course the other man would inevitably attempt to go above and beyond, to turn the slate to some purpose only Munakata could fathom. And all Mikoto could do was hope that the strain didn't bring down the already damaged blue Damocles.

Just when it seemed some kind of stand off or stalemate must have been reached. A strange slightly luminous mist began to gather around the top of the tower, buffeted and stirred by the wind, it quickly coalesced into a form that at a stretch might be called sword like. A grey Damocles had appeared.


	29. Sleeplessness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge thank you to shinigamikiller16 and Ybarry for the thoughtful comments! And to the readership for 1314 hits! I very much appreciate the time you take to engage with this work, it's so rewarding to know you lot are reading and enjoying! =^D

"Grey?" Mizuomi asked.

"But wasn't the Grey King killed during the Kagutsu Crater Incident?" Tatara's voice was colored by confusion. He and Mizuomi looking to Mikoto.

But mikoto could only give a small shake of his head, he didn't know what to make of it any more than they did. Was this a newly awakened Grey King? Or had the Grey King thought dead, in fact survived? Were they friend or foe?

Mikoto had heard that the Grey King who formed the clan known as Cathedral, was a pacifist. If it was the same man, what was he doing on the battlefield?

All at once, the Green King's sword phased out.

"Was he defeated!?" Tatara sounded hopeful.

"No." Mikoto almost growled. "The other sanctums haven't been undone yet, somethings still going on." And while it did, Mikoto had to stand back, powerless.

Anna's Damocles was the next to dissipate as embers. Mikoto's heart twisted with fear for her, but no, the Blue Damocles still occupied the sky. He didn't believe Munakata would allow anything to happen to her so long as he drew breath.

Next, the Silver Damocles shimmered and vanished.

"What's happening?" Mizuomi grit out.

Only two Damocles swords remained, blue, and the unknown factor that was Grey.

Two things happened, shortly following the Silver Damocles dissolving. Hibana in their crib began to sniffle and wail distressedly. While above Mihashira tower, the Blue Damocles gave an awful shudder, as it began to crumble.

The Grey Damocles turned to vapor once more, and the heavily damaged Blue was reduced to stardust. Chasing the disappearance of the swords, an explosion, emanated from the tower's rooftop garden.

"Is he- Is Munakata-" Tatara got out in pieces.

Mikoto went to his sobbing child and lifted them into his arms, so their head rested against his chest. "Hibana needs a thawed bottle."

"On it." Mizuomi, a slight panicked note to his voice, left the room.

A partial and temporary relief to Mikoto, who's skin crawled with a crowded claustrophobic sensation. Anxiety for Anna his daughter and his lover Munakata, hitting him like ice water, shocking the breath from his lungs. He wanted to be left alone to comfort Hibana, and to catastrophize in private without being obliged to field anyone elses questions or concerns.

For his part, Tatara came over to where Mikoto had seated himself at the edge of his bed. And dropped down on the floor to lean against the frame. "Just some advice from a long time sideline spectator. You have to have faith in those doing the fighting, or you'll burn out." He offered.

Mikoto smiled bitterly. Rearranging a no longer crying, but still upset, Hibana in his arms. "Munakata's tougher than that."

"Ah." There was recognition in Tataras voice. "Then, some advice from someone who understands feelings of guilt. You did what you had to Mikoto, the Colorless King needed to go, sooner rather than later. You know that, it doesn't matter that you also wanted to kill him. And you knew Munakata was the only one who could be trusted with, as you say 'the dirty work'. As for Anna? Homra and Munakata, even Fushimi will look out for her. You gave her as much time, and the best chance she could have hoped for in life."

Tataras's words helped just a little, enough to slow Mikoto's self condemnation for the time being. He planted a socked foot on Tataras back, giving him a push. In response to which, Tatara complained laughingly.

"Here's Hibana's milk!" Mizuomi returned, a bottle at the perfect temperature in hand, which Hibana eagerly received.  
_

[ January 2014. ]

"Mikoto?" Mizuomi's voice from his door, brought Mikoto out of the doze he had managed to achieve.

Sitting up, he held his head in his hands. He hadn't had even a sip of alcohol for months, but the sleeplessness and worry had him feeling hungover anyway. Disregarding that his usually excellent vision was strained and fuzzy, along with the low cold feeling in his center, almost a physical one. Mikoto staggered up, and opened the door.

There stood Mizuomi, Hibana on his hip. "I promised Kane I'd stop by her place today, you'll have to watch the little one until I get back." He explained.

Mikoto received his child, asking only. "Have they had breakfast?"

"Yes, but they're due for a bath and some lunch soon. I've already got the milk out thawing."

Moving past Mizuomi, Mikoto stepped into the shower room. He couldn't function without a morning shower to wake himself up, so Hibana would have their bath first, then they'd find something to eat.

In the shower room, on the floor was a baby bath, and flower shaped bath cushion. Switching on the water to a comfortable temperature, Mikoto nudged it under the water to fill. And while that was happening. He lay a happily babbling Hibana down on the portable changing station, removing their little winter weight jumper and fuzzy leggings. Then bagged their nappy and binned it.

Checking that they were fresh first, and wouldn't require wipes. Mikoto lifted Hibana, and moving the now full bath out of the direct path of the water, lowered them onto their cushion.

Keeping an eye on them, and one hand behind their back at all times. He tugged his own singlet, track pants, and hip huggers off. Tossing the clothes in the direction of the door.

With his little one splashing about in a warm bath. Mikoto himself crouched under the shower head, gently cleaned them with baby shampoo and a soft colorful sponge.

Once Hibana was clean. He lifted them from the bath, into his arms and a preheated towel, so he could dry their frizzy hair. Then tipping out the water from the baby bath, sat them back down in it, with several toys and sponges to play with. So he himself could shower.

Afterward, dressing in his usual hip huggers, black denim and Plain tshirt. The latter of which he wore over a nursing bra that matched his skin tone, and gave him a figure that would allow him to pass. He preferred to look a certain way in his clothes most of the time, despite that he didn't feel any kind of conflict between his body and identity as a man, at least not when the nerve damage from IGM wasn't giving him grief.

Deeming himself groomed for the day, once he had finger combed his hair back and run some styling foam through it. He turned his efforts towards Hibana, lifting the six month old from the bath cushion. And bringing them back over to the changing station, to fit them with a fresh nappy and get them comfy in a lion cub onesie, much like the one Anna once wore.

While he dressed Hibana, his thoughts turned toward the waking. It had been a little over a month since the conflict on Christmas Eve.

Since then, Mikoto, Tatara and Mizuomi had heard hearsay of and eventually witnessed instances of auras, all colors included, across the city. And the news had reported on the like across the country. There was only one possible cause, the slate was no longer being regulated. And if his thinking that Munakata had been the one keeping control over the slate was correct, either something had happened to him, or he could no longer reach the slate.

Mikoto told himself the latter was more likely, Munakata certainly wasn't dead, he hadn't made an appearance in the dream. But he couldn't get the image of the Blue Damocles crumbling, out of his mind.

Hibana brought him back to the surface out of the depth of his thoughts, by kicking the wet wipes off the changing table. So Mikoto scooped them up and made for the bar's backroom. "I hear you, let's get you a proper feed."

Mikoto wasn't a cook by any stretch of the imagination, and had always eaten out before coming to live at bar homra. But feeding a baby was doable, they had jarred or foil packaged foods in the fridge that could be easily warmed, or even served cool in the spring and summer months. And there was around 1000 oz of EBM in the deep freezer, all labeled with the date it was expressed, that could be defrosted at a moment's notice.

So settling Hibana down on the foam mat, that had replaced the heavy rolling coffee table. Mikoto emptied the warmed milk from the glass container it had been stored in, into Hibana's bottle. Then squeezing some banana and mango puree from a resealable pouch of the stuff, into a soft plastic bowl, and sticking a matching spoon in the mixture. Brought the meal to his little one. Who was trying to float their way towards him, except their butt was higher in the air than their head, and they weren't able to get their bearings.

Dropping down onto the sofa, Mikoto put lunch aside momentarily, and scooped his baby towards himself.

Hibana babbling delightedly, settling on his lap and rested their head contentedly against Mikoto's tummy.

Once they were sitting, Mikoto fed them in a semi daze, guiding the spoon as needed.

Mikoto was still tired, and at first he thought it was just sleep creeping in around the edges of his consciousness. But the voices he could hear grew clearer, little by little.

"Yashiro has completed his research."

Recognizing Anna's whisper, Mikoto was on his feet and, Hibana and their bottle with him, across the room heading for the door that led to the bar.

Cracking the door open and leaning over the baby gate, revealed two flickering fire like auras.

"Hummm. You mean-?" This was Izumo's voice coming from the larger aura.

"Mmmhmm." Anna seemed to agree with whatever conclusion Izumo had arrived at. Her next words cast some light on that conclusion. "He's gonna destroy the slate."

Was such a thing even possible, and what would happen to the person with unusual eyes who was linked with it, for that matter what would happen to the waking universe? Mikoto wondered about this as he hugged Hibana close to his chest.


	30. Bell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you a million to shinigamikiller16 for the kind words and the time you take to comment! To NIKKI_1889 for the 50th kudo and for bookmarking this work! And to you the readers for 1364 hits! =^D
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> Episode 10 of K: Return Of Kings.

"I see, so you're saying Mister Shiro's finally figured out a way to do that huh?" This was Izamo's voice again. Reaching Mikoto's ears from the side of the waking.

"Yes. Yashiro's made up his mind to destroy the slate, the symbol of his dreams." Anna confirmed.

The sounds of polishing glasses halted. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yes. The slate's been responsible for taking so many things away from me. And yet, at the same time I love this red. This red saved me."

"Anna-"

Mikoto felt his heart tugged at. He had no idea how she could have any warm feelings for the slate. After the way she was tortured at the center in an attempt to reach it. After her parents were killed in the name of that goal. After it gave her powers that initially frightened her, and eventually led to her separation from her auntie.

"Still, I wouldn't mind losing it." She continued. "All my life the only thing I could do was watch fate unfold from the side lines. But it's different now. If my fate as the Red King is to destroy, then I'll destroy the fate that tries to hurt the ones that I care about."

This brought a crooked smile to Mikoto's lips, that was the Anna he knew, far too stalwart for her age. She should never have had to go through what she did, especially not so young. But he was proud of her for making it.

Izumo sighed. "Yeah, I understand." He seemed to admit. "Ever since I found those documents back in Germany, I knew that this day was bound to come."

"All that's left-" Anna started, her voice and the ring of the doorbell overlapping as a familiar Blue aura on the waking side entered the bar for the very first time.

Anna welcomed the new arrival. "Reisi."

Mikoto's brows lifted, and his eyes blinked wide in surprise as well as something else that felt like a skipped heart beat. Munakata had come to bar Homra's door? Things really had shifted on the other side.

"Hello." Munakata returned amicably. Then almost in a teasing or chiding voice. "What may I ask, was the purpose in calling me out so abruptly, Red King?" He approached the bar.

Mikoto detected the sounds of a drink being served.

Anna answered him. "I needed to speak with you. We are going to make an attempt to destroy the slate."

"I see." Munakata's deep tones returned. There was the crinkling sound of cardboard and plastic wrap. "I do have to admit that would certainly be one option to try to break the current deadlock-"

There was the distinctive sound of a lighter being opened, and the flame igniting.

Following, Izumo voiced his thoughts. "I didn't know that you smoked."

The aroma of Munakata's preferred cigarette found its way to Mikoto's nose, Blue Sparks. Munakata always claimed it had a stronger, more refined flavor and burn. Mikoto always thought he was blowing smoke in the figurative sense, Until he had accepted one that night on the school island. He still had a few left in the pack Munakata gave him, not having touched them since arriving in the dream, due to his pregnancy and then his want to feed his brat himself.

"Only on rare occasions." Munakata told the room. He carried on, returning to the topic Anna had invited him to discuss. "I assume that to you, destroying the slate would mean getting revenge for Mikoto Suoh's death?"

Mikoto quirked a brow at this unexpectedly forward question from Munakata.

"That's true, but I'm afraid it's not quite that simple." Was Izumo's response. "The slate gave him life, but also killed him. It gave us many things, but took many away too. I'm not saying destroying the slate will give me a sense of satisfaction, it's just I've come to believe it's something that must be destroyed."

"Well I do agree with you, that the slate is something that's extremely dangerous." Munkata breathed out audibly. "However, It's largely thanks to the late Gold King Daikaku Kokujoji, that our nation has become what it is today. Or, to put it another way, the slate system is a very deeply rooted part of this nation, I don't believe that we can afford to lose it."

To Mikoto's ears these sounded like excuses, or maybe like a question posed in a formal debate, as if Munakata expected someone to tell him otherwise. If Mikoto himself was there in the waking, he would have turned the discussion into a fight then and there.

"What we can't afford, is to think like that any more." Izumo shot back with some vehemence. "Hisui plans to release the power of the slate, in order to give every person in the world superpowers, and if that were to come to pass-" He left the rest to imagination.

That explained the auras of all colors, sighted across the city, Mikoto realized.

Again Munakata exhaled. "You're right, that eventuality must be prevented at all costs. But if the way this is unfolding is that the green King wants a 'revolution', and the Red King has decided on destruction. Then I, the Blue King will aim for order. It is my firm belief that the slate must be regulated, and used appropriately."

"With the condition you're in right now, I doubt you could pull that off." Izumo intoned.

"Oh?" Munakata challenged.

"And- Anna is quite worried about you as well." Izumo added.

"Is she?" Munkata wondered.

Mikoto snorted, of course she was. When they were synced, Mikoto had been able to tell that Anna cared a great deal about Munakata.  
And if he was being honest, Mikoto was worried about him too. So much so he could hardly sleep at night these past weeks, or go about his day without disquiet.

On the heels of Munakata's voice, Anna's was heard. "Your sword is at its limit. Right now, if you overexert yourself, it will fall." She warned.

Munakata made a brief sound of amusement.

To which Izumo reacted. "What's so funny?"

"Ha, sorry I just thought it was ironic that the situation has exactly reversed itself from a year ago." Munakata halfway explained.

"What?" Anna requested to know what he meant by his words.

Mikoto already knew where this was going, and leaned his head back against the door frame, eyes falling closed. He could still feel that sword between his ribs somehow, it wasn't painful anymore, not in the physical sense. Only, it wouldn't let him forget. Forget the look on Munakata's face, or the meddlesome feelings invoked inside himself, whenever he thought of Munakata.

"I tried reasoning with the Red King like this once too." Munakata blew out yet more of that toxic air. "But it was all in vain."

"You're wrong." Anna protested, a certainty to her voice.

"In what way?" Munakata invited her to share.

"You are not the same as Mikoto."

Munakata sounded surprised to hear this from her.

After a moment's pause "You're not like him." She emphasized her statement.

"I never dreamed the day would come, where I'd be the one who was being admonished. I was so certain that Suoh's path was a foolish one."

This last had Mikoto's eyes drifting open again.

"Reisi." Anna tried.

But Munakata didn't deem to talk on the matter further. "In any case, the alliance of three Kings is no longer valid."

"Huh, what does that mean?" Izumo piped up.

"Simply that, yesterday I received a notice from the government, relieving me of my duties as Captain. And as a result of that dismissal, I'm no longer able to assist you as the leader of my clan."

"Maybe, but even if you're no longer the Captain, you're still the Blue King. What's going to happen to the rest of the Blue's, your clansmen, who will now be at a lose without you?" Izumo's voice was brimming with emotion. His concern for Munakata's lieutenant, and his own feelings at the loss of his own King before Anna's awakening, evident in his words.

Munakata huffed almost inaudibly. Then Mikoto watched his Blue aura make towards the door.

"Reisi!" Anna sounded worried.

The phantom bell signaled Munakata leaving the bar.

No one on the side of the waking spoke for an extended moment. Until Izumo poured a drink that had the aroma of raspberries, apparently placing it in front of Anna, who thanked him quietly. Her voice becoming obscured again part way through her words, contact with the waking lost.

Casting his eyes down to his baby, he found Hibana drifting to sleep.

At which point, Mizuomi stepped through the door waking Hibana once more. "Hey-" He looked as if he might say more.

But, without pause to explain. Mikoto cut him off, while crossing the bar, Passing Hibana to Mizuomi and collecting his own jacket from the sofa. "I'm stepping out for a bit. Watch over the kid for me."


	31. Smoke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: it's a double update this weak, so another big thank you to shinigamikiller16 for the latest comment! To NIKKI_1889 for the kudo and bookmark! And to you for 1366 hits!
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> Episodes 12 And 13 of K: Return Of Kings.

"Yata Misaki of Homra."

Emerging out onto the bar's front step, Mikoto unexpectedly caught sight of Munakata's Blue aura and the sound of his voice once more.

So Munakata was loitering in front of the bar? He really wasn't himself today.

"Uh yeah, whats up?" The voice that emanated from the Red aura Munakata addressed, emerging from around the building's corner, belonged to Yata. It was easy to guess he had been trying to hide from the other clan's King, but once discovered, was acting nonchalant.

"I understand that you've been friends with our Fushimi, since before you joined Homra." Munakata raised a sore topic, again being direct in doing so.

"Ugh, he's no friend of mine!" Yata insisted. "He betrayed me and Mister Mikoto by becoming a Blue!"

At this deceleration from Yata, Mikoto let slid an exasperated grumble. Yata and Fushimi, those two needed to sort it out.

"It may very well come to be, that he will share my destiny, and have to die. If that happens, then I'm sorry." Munakata expressed earnest and plain. "I apologize in advance."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Yata demanded, over the clatter of his skateboard hitting the pavement.

That was what Mikoto wanted to know.

Yata went on. "Didn't he betray you, and turn his back on the Blues, just like he did with us? And right now that double crosser's with the Greens!"

"By my command, before the mission at Christmas, I gave Mister Fushimi my orders. If through some unforeseen circumstances, that mission were to fail, and the slate was somehow stolen away. I ordered him to use any means available, to infiltrate Jungels central command. Because he had been a turncoat before, he was perfect for the job." Munakata detailed.

"What- huh!? But isn't that a dangerous plan? If Saruhiko's found out, the Greens will just go ahead and kill him, no questions asked."

"That is true." Munakata agreed solemnly. "I sent Mister Fushimi on a mission, with no guarantees that he'd return alive. Because frankly, he's the only one who could pull it off. And of course, he accepted the mission, fully aware of the risks."

"Why? How could you even consider giving your own clansman a mission as dangerous as that!? Tell me!"

"Why, because no matter the cost, we can't let Jungle have their way. Scepter 4 stands for order, we won't just sit back and watch the world fall into chaos. As a member or Scepter 4, Mister Fushimi concurred. However, there is one sure way for him to live through this, and that is for him to betray me and join Jungle for real. Do you believe he would actually do such a thing? I ask, since as a former friend, you probably know him best, don't you Yata Misaki?"

Munakata's Blue, and Yata's Red auras parted ways, neither saying anything further.

How unusual. Though, Mikoto understood the cause of Munakata's rare moment of sentiment, leading him to offer Yata the apology he had. Being separated from someone you care for by death, it was no easy thing.

Mikoto allowed his feet to carry him along a path he had, in the waking, walked frequently. The one that ran between bar Homra, and the hotel where Munakata must be living now that he'd been let go of professionally. His intention, to somehow get it through Munakata's head that he should take Anna's concern seriously.

The street was tight with those who inhabited the dream, as well as the auras of those in the waking bestowed with power. And gradually he noted a murmur among the crowd.

Lifting his head to try to understand what the commotion was about, he saw a pillar of pale Green light, that he guessed must denote the whereabouts of the slate, now that the Green King had taken possession of it.

Returning his eyes to the path ahead, he sighted a familiar figure, now visible to his eyes. There stood Munakata, dressed in civilian clothes befitting midwinter. Head turned in the slate's direction, blue eyes lifted to take in the sight.

Drawing near, Mikoto caught what he was saying to himself. Over the chatter and traffic of those sharing the street, on both the waking, and dreaming sides.

"Although I don't know how long I can last, I suppose that I'm just going to have to find out." Munakata declared.

Mikoto grasped his meaning, Munakata was prepared to fight to destroy the slate. The words brought a genuine smile to Mikoto's face, even while his heart ached. "That's not like you Munakata." He told his lover.

Munakata turned on the spot, clearly surprised. Had he heard Mikoto, were the wishes of their hearts strong enough to bridge the divide?

Mikoto stopped a few passes from him, just close enough to hear Munakata's next words.

An affectionate huff, then. "I know right?" So saying, Munakata carried on his way, his aura obscured among the crowd.

Mikoto had underestimated Munakata again, he realized. If Munakata was going to tempt death, it wouldn't be trying to control the slate, he was to smart for that. Rather he would insure that if anything happened to himself, the task of keeping the slate did not fall to Anna, or for that matter remain the toy of the Green and Grey Kings.

Returning to the bar. Mikoto found Mizuomi cleaning up the post lunch mess. And Hibana wiggling out of the arms of Tatara, who had made an appearance.

Stepping over the baby gate, Mikoto joined his little one, who grasped his pant leg and. "Mamama!" They managed, stopping him in his tracks.

Mizuomi and Tatara likewise, went very still, both of them waiting for some reaction from Mikoto.

"They're trying to say my name." Mikoto growled. "It just sounds weird."

At this Mizuomi and Tatara both broke out beaming. Tatara encouraging. "You're almost there kiddo! Say it with me, Mi-ko-to." He sounded out for Hibana's benefit.

But Hibana had gone back to babbling nonsensically.

"So what was that light about?" Mizuomi asked.

"Yes, I came over as soon as I saw it!" Tatara put in.

"Long story short." Mikoto supplied. "The Green King took possession of the slate. The others are going to try and break it."

"Break the slate!" Tatara shot up from his seat on the foam flooring. "But that means we'll be cut off from the waking, we won't be able to contact or be contacted by those on the other side!"

Mikoto nodded, thinking of Anna and Munakata both. "Yeah, but it's what needs to be done. Otherwise we won't be receiving glimpses from the waking as much as new arrivals." Even breaking the slate didn't guarantee everyone's survival, but the odds were better than fighting a perpetual war over it. Or in Munakata's case, destroying himself to keep it from hurting people, and for what?

Tatara's brows crumpled, but even so he smiled a small smile.

Lifting his child, Mikoto returned Hibana to Tataras arms. "I'm going to have a smoke, take care of them."

Tatara seemed to grasp his meaning and nodded, a sober expression on his face. "Your packet's in my coat pocket, on the sofa in the bar."

"Go on." Mizuomi also seemed to know that the 'something' Mikoto had predicted would happen on the side of the waking, was now in motion.

Fifteen minutes there about, that was how long the pillar of light remained. The phenomena lasted long enough to guide Mikoto part way to its source, and Blue and Grey Damocles swords constituted the X that marked the spot.

When Mikoto arrived at ground zero, he recognized the intersection where he had fought several battles with Munakata, but the road had moved aside to expose an underground structure.

And there was the man on Mikoto's mind. Munakata's breaking aura stood beneath his equally damaged Damocles, at the very edge of the drop into the structure below the intersection.

Wending his way through the auras of Blue clans people, Mikoto too reached the lip of the gate. Closer now, he could see the auras belonging to Anna and Kamamoto on the level below, they seemed to be waiting for something.

Beside him, Munakata's body was momentarily ringed about by fractured light. It wouldn't be long until his Sword fell if nothing was done to prevent it.

"Sir, we should-" Munakata's Lieutenant started.

But her King interrupted. "No, it is far too late. Miss Awashima, when the time comes, do not hesitate." He ordered.

Though Munakata had railed against it at the time, hoping to devise some means of getting around Mikoto's death. Mikoto knew that Munakata understood why he decided on his path, even if it seemed foolish or unreasonable to him. Now it was Mikoto's turn, to accept Munakata's resolve. Though he supposed it was easier for himself, knowing for sure what came after, it still hurt like hell.

Trusting that Munakata could choose his own path for himself, Mikoto leapt down to the level below the intersection. Landing just behind his daughter, Anna.

Above, within view of the third gate. The Silver and Green Damocles joined the Blue.

"Anna, that's it, the signal!" Kamamoto exclaimed, having also spotted the two manifesting swords."Hey Yata!" He next communicated with his fellow clansman, through the use of one of Anna's marbles as a medium.

"Almost there, Don't bother waiting. Do it!" Yata returned.

"But Yata!" Kamamoto argued.

"Alright then, I'll amass the Red clans power, and open a path." Anna at length decided, voice sure. "No turning back." She called for her sanctum, the Damocles in Anna's color making itself known overhead, her lovely red glowing and dancing about her small form.

Mikoto drew a smoke from the packet of Blue Sparks he had brought with him from the waking, and taking out his lighter, lit the end.


	32. Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge shout out to shinigamikiller16 for favoring my comments section with another great one! And to the readers for 1409 hits! Your support is always so appreciated. =^)
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> Epidose 13 of K: Return Of Kings.  
> K: The Beginning And The End. (Short Story/Manga Oneshot)  
> K: Return Of Kings After Stories 1. (Short Story)

To Homra's chant of "NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" The strength of Anna's power soared until bright light overwhelmed everything.

When the flare passed. Mikoto's gaze was naturally drawn up towards the one person he could call a companion in all the worlds, Munakata. Their eyes met and Mikoto saw recognition behind the familiar glasses. So Munakata could see him too. An affectionate snort escaped Mikoto, and he offered the man he had left behind in the waking, a small curve of a smile, seeing the sentiment returned in kind. Then Mikoto turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Burn them all, burn them all, burn them all!" Anna and he spoke in unison, Mikoto confident she would be able to sense his will supporting hers, even if just a little through the brush of their old synchronicity.

With a final effort, her power erupted as a chain reaction through her marbles, and through the underground structure. Creating the path she had spoken of. A direct line between the Damocles above, and the slate below, captured in the depths of the subterranean chambers that was the Green's base.

And at last, cutting through the air, the Damocles fell, it's end embedding itself squarely in the slate. All was a wash of light once more, and in that light the remaining Damocles vanished, just like that.

"The swords are fading." Kamamoto observed aloud.

Anna looked pensive at first, mirroring Mikoto's own feelings. But when she saw the dangerous flashing fade from around Munakata. she seemed assured, a gladdened expression replaced the worry. Mikoto's own emotion was more mixed, but gratitude predominated, everything was going to be ok.

The underground structure gave a shudder, and gradually it started to cave in on itself. So while Homra gathered and evacuated. Mikoto used some fallen masonry and rebar to ascend to the surface once more. Just in time to see Munakata welcoming Fushimi back from his mission, Fushimi having been phased to the surface by a green clansman.

Mikoto's cigarette had burned down to the filter, so he plucked it from between his lips. As he did, the world shimmered, like if he were in the midst of a mirage, and he found himself wholly in the dream once more. The 3rd gate closed, no signs of damage, no tape cordoning off the area. Just dreamers crossing to and fro, Mikoto himself merely one of them.

"I owe you kid." He thanked Hibana, whom he suspected had something to do with the lifting of the divide between dream and waking.

Anna was going to be just fine, Munakata had survived against the odds. And their respective clans hadn't suffered any losses. Hands in his pockets, Mikoto allowed his feet to lead him back to bar homra. A broad smile on his face and heart torn between a lonely aching and giddy energy.  
_

[ Ten days after the destruction of the slate ]

It wasn't anyone's birthday, deathday, or even a holiday. But to Tatara it was an important date. Back when they had been little more than teenagers, or in Kusanagi's case a young adult. Between them, they emptied a half a bottle of bourbon together, on this very date seven years ago. At the time, they were celebrating the refurbishment of bar homra, under Kusanagi's management. A lot had happened since then.

Now Tatara wanted to commemorate the occasion. So "Mikoto!" He called for his long time friend, who was still upstairs.

It was probably a stretch to hope for anything, now that the slate was no more, but Tatara couldn't help it. Arranging three glasses on the bar, he took up a seat in front of one and waited.

Soon enough, Mikoto could be heard stomping his way downstairs. "What's this?" He asked in a dry tone. He nonetheless sat in front of one of the other two glasses.

"I just thought, it's been a while since the three of us have had a drink together."

Mikoto reached for the bottle of bourbon, but Tatara stayed his hand. "Let him, he's the bar tender after all."

Mikoto's eyes slid closed as he rested his weight forward on the bar, not arguing or deriding.

Tatara shut his eyes also. Then he heard the clatter of ice in the glasses, and the sound of the bourbon being poured. The aromas of rose, cherry, and brown sugar filling the room. He was about to reprimand Mikoto for being impatient, but when he opened his eyes, they landed on Kusanagi.

"Wah, it smells amazing!" Was the first thing he could think to say.

"Not bad." Mikoto agreed in his understated way. Though it was a question whether he could tell fine bourbon from the average. So long as it was strong, he was happy.

"But is it really okay Mister Kusanagi, wasn't this a precious bottle" Tatara playfully teased more than questioned on turning his attention back to the eldest of the three of them, the last of the three remaining on the side of the waking.

"Ah, well just this one time." Kusanagi seemed to be taking this instance of crossover between the worlds, rather well, well enough to banter back.

To Tatara's side, Mikoto placed a smoke between his lips, allowing Kusanagi to light it for him. Then breathed out a long stream of smoke from his lungs.

An instant after, Anna and the rest of the Red clan known to frequent the establishment, burst through the door on the waking side. And their brief moment with the dearly undeparted, came to an end, leaving the place quiet.

Tatara lifted his still full glass in a gesture of cheers then took a first sip.

Not saying a word, he and Mikoto finished their bourbon at their own pace.

That was until they heard Hibana making use of their lungs and Mizuomi with Hibana came through the front door, bringing a few necessities from the local convenience store.

"You just missed your nephew!" Tatara told Mizuomi.

"What!?" Mizuomi lamented without any real seriousness. "Of course I did. How is he then?"

"Doing just fine." Mikoto assured. Getting up to take care of Hibana.  
_

[ Thirteen days after the destruction of the slate ]

It was a little past noon, Mikoto was reclined on the bed in his room. While Hibana, safe in a net tent having just finished a good helping of thawed EBM. Contentedly played at making foam blocks, and also Mikoto's socks, float about the place.

Mikoto was considering his options. On one hand, he could stay put, and maybe he'd catch up on some sleep. On the other, the carton of Blue Sparks on the coffee table down in the bar kept coming to mind.

With a resigned sight, he shifted his weight and made for the staircase, stepping over the futile baby gate on his way.

On entering the bar, Mikoto switched on the baby monitor and dropped down onto the sofa.

"King! You hungry?" Tatara welcomed. Having just finished preparing a thin crust pizza lunch for the grownups, which he brought over, and settled himself on the opposite sofa.

Mikoto had smoked all but three of the cigarettes in the packet. Getting one of that number between his lips, he used his lighter to scorch the end. Drawing in a lung full of that toxic air, he was about to make some reply to Tatara. But instead they both heard faint voices.

The voices didn't come from the baby monitor or street outside, rather they emanate from the direction of the bar. And Mikoto thought he could just barely make out the faintest Blue and Red auras, at and behind the bar respectively.

A day short of two weeks since the slates destruction and they were still occasionally glimpsing auras or catching snippets of disembodied conversation, it was a mystery to them all how these visions persisted, but not a gift anyone was willing to look in the mouth.

"How is it on this end lately?" That was Munakata unmistakably.

"Ah, well. One foot in front of the other." Izumo gave in reply.

"The Red King still lives here, doesn't she? is she here today?"

"she's out for the time being."

"Unfortunate."

"You wanted to see her? I could pass along a message."

"I wanted to thank her properly."

"Thank Anna?"

"Yes. When I consider it, her part was invaluable."

"I see, during the conflict with the Greens. How unexpected."

"Is it unexpected?"

"You'll have to excuse me, but I always got the impression you were conceited."

"That is unkind." Munakata observed without particular feeling.

"It is. And I apologize."

The sound of ice clinking together as he took a sip from his glass, was Munakata's only reply.

The familiar aroma of bourbon reached Mikoto. Munakata and he had shared that kind many times at a small little known bar below street level. A place they would both retreat to when the need to escape the pedestal became too pressing to resist.

"Suppose-" Munakata spoke up after a length of quiet.

"Yes?" Izumo could be heard prompting.

"I am a bit- lonely." Munakata seemed to say more for himself then anyone, his voice taking on a faraway quality.

At this, Tatara turned concerned eyes on Mikoto.

But Mikoto merely shrugged, ignoring the strange urgent feeling those words had caused to rise inside of him.


	33. Hypnagogia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Muchly thank you to Shinigamikiller16 and Dolsky for taking the time to comment! To juniper_lee and the guest who gave this work kudos 51 and 52! And all of you reading for 1447 hits! Seeing your support means a lot to me . =^)
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Return Of Kings After Stories 1. (Short Story)  
> K: Seven Stories 24 Pieces. Piece 24 The Enigmatic Boy - Bonds. (Short Story)  
> K: Seven Stories - Circle Vision - Nameless Song. (Manga/Movie)

"It is unusual, I loathed him quite a lot." Munakata finished what he was saying.

That was more like it, Mikoto thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Tatara feigned a scanalized expression.

Izumo laughed a surprised laugh. "That much?"

"Most definitely. More than you could ever imagine probably. since we first met."

"I see." A smile could be heard in Izumo's voice and he even chuckled. "Excuse me," The sounds of a lighter and the aroma of his usual cigarettes, then of a drink being put together, the scent of bourbon redoubled. "Why not use this opportunity and toast?"

"Well. Would that be entirely appropriate?" Munakata deliberated.

"It can't hurt."

For a moment Munakata said nothing, until "I accepted your invitation. So, how shall I say 'to those now gone' seems to cover it; what do you think?"

"Oh, I bet they're still causing trouble wherever they are now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"I see."

The chime of glasses meeting in a toast, sounded, the ice cubes clattering gently.

Mikoto couldn't keep it in any longer, a genuine laugh found its way from within him, the sense of urgency leaving him. Munakata seemed to have accepted he wasn't a thing of the past, that for now would have to be enough for both of them.

Tatara joined him in his laughter, the act always having come easy to him. Then, when nothing more was heard from the waking, he pointed out. "Your pizza's getting cold." And because apparently he couldn't resist. "You two have a funny idea of love."

"Who said anything about love." Mikoto argued, after a bite of his food.

"Oh that's right, he said 'loath' didn't he? When it's about you and him, I get those mixed up."

"Less talk, more eat." Mikoto grumbled.  
_

[December 2014]

The night before her wedding, Seri wandered through the rooms of the newly refurbished Scepter 4 building. What had once been the break room, was being decorated for the ceremony with pair of tables, tasseled table clothes and embroidered table runners, elaborate candelabra, chairs and arrangements fit for the winter season. Down stairs the foyer too was being dressed for the first dance. With an abundance of arrangements, cabriole sofas, drapes and projector lights. It was all coming together just as she had hoped, classic glamour with a few themed touches.

Aside from the hired decorators, Seri was on her own. Izumo was getting bar homra ready for the reception, and giving their weddings signature cocktail a last practice run. And her friends wouldn't be arriving in Shizume town for a little while yet. So she wandered, left to her own devices mostly, save for one of her family's shop staff visiting briefly to confirm the delivery time for the hikidemono.

Stopping by the door that led to the women's accommodations, a path she had taken daily for years. She was impressed by just how dearly she was going to miss this place, her colleagues and her purpose for years now, to aid her King.

Without the Captain, their King and his sword, without her fellow clansmen by her side, she would need to start over from scratch. But what mundane job could possibly compare?

It wasn't that she felt any kind of reluctance towards marrying Izumo, that wasn't the problem, to the contrary even. The problem was that, despite everything, she felt as if she were leaving this part of her life unfinished somehow. Felt that she'd do it all again if she could. Wake up every day with an objective and the certitude to see it done, fight through any challenge she encounters. And return to her bed, satisfied that she'd done well, that the ideal of order had been advanced with her help.

Closing the door, she made herself turn away. Seri had agreed with her bridal party to meet at the apartment she and Izumo shared, for dinner.  
_

When movement beside him woke Mikoto, he knew even before opening his eyes, something was different. For one thing he couldn't help hearing Kamamoto snoring, and for another his one and a half year old wasn't trying to climb on him, or else using their foam toy sword to wake him.

He remembered falling asleep. Then Tatara and Mikoto himself, as well as several others who had died. Were all brought to a place filled with memory and possibility, by one of the people with unusual eyes. That person, the one linked to the Dresden slate, offered a choice, to return to the dream or- wake.

That's what it was, the dream and the waking had met again. But it hadn't done that for almost a year, it shouldn't be able to, now that the slate was in bits. But conversely, the worlds had crossed over to a greater extent than ever before.

Shielding his eyes against the early morning sun. Mikoto turned his attention to the little girl curled against his side.

Anna looked back, her glassy red eyes steady. She uttered just a few words. "It's a dream?"

"Yeah." Mikoto told her, voice low so as not to disturb the rest of Homra sleeping here and there throughout the bar.

"Like when I was little." Anna recalled the synchronicity they had shared as a result of her powers, and Mikoto's carelessness. One effect of that link allowed her to enter his dreams and visa versa.

"You're still little." He told her.

"I'm almost thirteen on the side of the living." She gave as her counterpoint. Snuggling closer, wrapping her short arms around his middle and pressing her face into his ribs.

"That's little." He let his own arm drop around her to keep her warm. In this waking-dream, she wasn't the Red King, he was. He could feel the familiar heat inside himself, turning his bones to kindling, pressing at his edges, molten and churning, a fire that if not starved of oxygen of fuel, would burn everything once it got free. "But you're doing big things in the waking."

"You were there when the slate was destroyed, I felt it."

"I didn't do anything."

"It meant a lot." Her whisper of a voice was so earnest, it brought a smile to Mikoto's face.

Anna's next words didn't so much surprise Mikoto, as interest him. "Reisi has adopted me, so we're doing alright, you don't have to worry."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. She was living the future she herself had fought for and protected. That and he had been right to trust Munakata would take care of things.

"We're doing ok on our side too." Mikoto told her, and somehow it was the truth. She must have sensed as much, because she smiled an easy sincere smile.

"Oh, contact with the waking." Tatara, who along with Izumo, had been asleep against the bar, realized. Bleary eyed he took in the sight of Anna, Homra's clansmen, and of course Izumo next to him.

"Yes." Anna confirmed stoutly. Sitting up when Mikoto did.

Tatara grinned a broad grin. "It's good to see you again!" Then casting around, his eyes next fell on a still sleeping Yata. "Ah, it's his wish, that's the reason we're here."

Beside him, Anna nodded her agreement. Mikoto sensed it as well, that this living dream was resonating with Yata. In this reality, Anna was still under the age of eleven, not a teenager who was branching out to live with her adoptive father Munakata. Tatara and Mikoto himself had never died. And everyone was together.

It made Mikoto wonder what the world outside bar homra might be like here, as he was sure this was not the insular extent of it. Especially since Ichigen Miwa the previous colorless King, as well as the Gold Green and Grey Kings, a woman who the Gold King called Doctor Klaudia Weismann, and Takeru Kusuhara the clansman Munakata had lost, were likewise called to this reality by the personification of the slate.  
"Anna, what do you want to do today?" He asked his daughter, since he felt like going for a meander. That and if Munakata was here in this hypnagogia made world too, Mikoto wanted to know about it.

"Can we go to the amusement park, like that time after I first came to Homra?"

"Yeah." Mikoto promised. Getting up from the sofa, he announced. "I'm showering first."

"I'll make sure everyone has boots and coats!" Tatara volunteer.

After his shower, Mikoto dressed warmly, though with the Red King's power, he needn't have.

Returning back down stares, he found the others in similar states of dress. Warm hats, jackets, boots and scarves were in abundance. Even Anna was dressed snugly in a red fit and flare coat with 3D rose details, a beanie Misaki had let her borrow, to which someone had pinned a bow, one of Izamo's scarves and a pear of ankle boots.

Pausing in front of the door that led out onto the street, to get a cheap cigarette from a carton he found on the bar, between his lips and light up somewhere the blustery weather wouldn't make the task a nuisance. Mikoto felt Anna's small hand grasp his arm through his sleeve.

"I've got pocket warmers!" Tatara announced. "Lets go!"


	34. Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Massive thank you to Shinigamikiller16 and Dolsky for the lovely comments, to SkySapphire19 for bookmarking this work, and to youz all for 1489 hits! Your encouragement is eternally appreciated. =^)
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Seven Stories - Circle Vision - Nameless Song. (Manga/Movie)

On arrival at the park, the Homra party dispersed in groups of twos and threes. Izumo and Tatara went on to the coffee stand. Kamamoto and Yata, filled rolls in hand, made in the direction of the biggest roller coaster. Chitose and Dewa had peeled off towards the haunted house. Erik and Fujishima were perusing the gift shop. And Shohei and Bando were visiting a photo booth.

Mikoto was just casting around for something Anna might like to do, that wouldn't involve any extraneous participation on his own part. When he felt the gentlest tug on his arm. Peering down, he found Anna trying to pretend like she wasn't interested in the carousel with its red and pink striped roof, and red rhythmically flashing lights.  
So "That's closest." He decided for the both of them, leading her towards it. And observed how she smiled and hurried along, now that she didn't feel there was any shame in the thing she wanted.

Once the last lot of guests were let off. Mikoto held Anna's hand, as she climbed up onto the turning platform, and made a direct line for the roaring lion mount. Then he stood back with the other parents, once the simple chiming music started, and the ride got going.

With each rotation, it seemed Anna's smile grew just a bit, until at last she would wave to him each time like the other kids were doing.

Drawing his hand from his pocket, Mikoto returned her wave, on the way to plucking the cigarette end from between his lips.

At last the ride slowed, and he could help Anna down. "Let's get something warm to eat." He guided her in the direction of a kiosk selling crepes and hot chocolate, on seeing how her face flushed red by the cold wind.

Anna first chose a frothy white chocolate drink with pink marshmallows, as well as a crape bursting with cherry mousse filling. Next she picked out a savory hot pepper crepe with plenty of peanut sauce and tomato, as well as hot green tea, for Mikoto.

Despite how she appeared in this dream, Mikoto realized she was at the age where she was attempting to discern his preferences. Seating himself on a bench he ate and drank without complaint, Anna too made short work of her own breakfast. The food wasn't bad, he decided.

Once they had taken photos in the booth. Won an overly large and very red soft toy at the hoop toss. Compared Anna's score on the hammer strike, to the last time they visited. Had a lunch of neapolitan spaghetti for Anna, and oden for Mikoto, from which he shared the occasional morsel that caught her eye. Gotten a candyfloss flower spun. Participated in a balloon animal workshop with a staff member. Toured the haunted house, Anna on Mikoto's shoulder. And had a light dinner of red curry. It was getting late. The day seeming to shift and melt with dream-like logic, to flicker by in the blink of an eye, through one's mental grasp. Even the regular civilians populating the world were nondescript in every way, something Mikoto thought a person would not notice, if they weren't consciously aware of the situation.

Figuring that this reality probably moved in response primarily to the will of those it resonated with, in this case Yata. And to a lesser extent, those making cameo's like Anna the rest of Homra and himself. "Do you want to visit the ferris wheel?" Mikoto utilized his own will, to make a moment for his daughter and himself to spend in each other's company, without the crowds. For in truth the ferris wheel was out of order.

Anna nodded adamantly in reply, so on they went.

The ferris wheel alight with vibrant pink and red lights. Carried them at an easy pace, towards the sky and the vibrant colors of the sunset, deep red peeking out from under beautiful night and pinpoint stars.

"Mikoto." Anna's small voice drew Mikoto's attention away from the view. "I don't want to wake Misaki so soon." She admitted.

"Then let's give it some time, he'll figure it out at his own speed."

"But you're worried?" Her voice had become if possible, smaller.

He supposed it wouldn't do to keep it a secret any longer, she wasn't a King here or even in the waking any longer. Back then, she hadn't needed more to contend with. Now though? "I'm not worried." Mikoto assured. "I'm not used to being away from Hibana just yet."

"Hibana, someone on your side, in the dream?"

"Hibana's-" He paused when he saw recognition in her eyes, her strain powers having supplied the answer.

"My little sibling." She breathed. "You had a baby!" She came as close to beaming as she ever might. But then looked torn. "Did Hibana die too?"

"Yeah." Mikoto didn't sugar coat it, but did explain further. "They're a year and a half old. Mizuomi, Izumo's uncle who also died, will be looking after them in the dream, while I'm here with you."

"Does Reisi know?" She asked next.

Turning his eyes back to the view and burning away the smoke in his mouth, Mikoto wondered. "I don't know. By the way, is he taking good care of you?"

Huddling close to his side, Anna answered with an affirmative. "Yes, he encouraged me to make friends. His family are kind people and my new cousins are nice. Also I feel like I can talk to him, like I used to be able to talk to you. But I still miss you, and now I wish I'd been able to meet Hibana too."

Scooping her up, he sat her on his lap, so that she could better appreciate the sunset. "Same here." He had the thought that she would make a great big sister, clearly Munakata's niece and nephew, Anna's cousins were benefiting.

Anna must have read his thoughts, because she smiled up at him, and he in tern felt her sense of pride as a tender warmth.

When the ferris wheel made it's full rotation, they disembarked. Izumo, Tattara, and the others already there waiting for them.

Tatara held up his PDA. "The Greens sent us an invite."

Sure enough, displayed on the screen of Tatara's PDA, an advertisement for Jungle that featured Homra's insignia juxtaposed against Jungel's logo. As if the clans were characters in some fighting arcade game.

There's no way we can let this stand. Right Mister Mikoto!?" Yata, always ready to throw down in the face of any perceived slight to Homra's pride, pushed for action.

Mikoto took a moment to get a number 50 cigarette lit. "Yeah." He supposed while this waking-dream lasted, he may as well go through the motions. Besides, he might get a good fight out of it. And more than that, he thought to himself, smiling around the smoke between his lips, the Blues would surely show if he caused enough trouble.

Casting her eyes up towards his own, Anna gently squeezed his hand, then led him forward to join the others. Who parted for, then followed Mikoto on towards the CBD, and the office block that served as Jungels public face.

"Energetic as usual, aren't they?" Izumo remarked, once they arrived just down the street from the office block.

Yata scoffed, rolling forward on his skateboard. "No matter how many times we stomp down on them, those Greens keep coming back like roaches." Then over his shoulder to the rest of Homra. "Let's scatter them, guys!"

Mikoto felt the will of the waking-dream working on his perceptions once more. It was a strange thing to suddenly gain memories of brawling with the Greens and Blues on the regular, alongside his knowledge that these memories were one part fabricated, to one part genuine recontextualized to fit this new narrative.

"Yeah!" Kamamoto responded to Yata's battle cry. "NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH!" He led the chant that quickly became a collective roar. With hundreds of fists held overhead.

Mikoto made his way without any hurry, to the front of the Homra crowd and lifting his gaze, he sighted the Green King along with his clan, atop the office blocks roof, the other King's expression deliberately challenging.

During Mikoto's own time in the waking, he had never met this Green King. Only done so a few short hours past, in the place of memories and possibility, the place created by the Dresden slate's personification, prior to arriving in this waking-dream. Despite that, he felt the Green King was overdue a trouncing, for all the strife he'd caused Anna.

Blowing out a stream of smoke, he turned to look over his shoulder. Taking in the sight of his clan, ready to act as soon as he gave the word. Turning away again, and letting his eyes slide closed, he uttered simply. "Burn them all."

"Let's do this!" With Yata and Kamamoto leading the charge, Homra surged forward down the road to meet the greens. Who were descending from their vantage point, utilizing their Green auras to do so.

The two clans meet with a palpable impact. Knuckle dusters, rebar and manifested molotovs, meeting tasers, bolts of electricity and batons.

Ahead of Mikoto, Yata was forced to bodily throw himself out of the path of a green clansman's sword. The green clansman, now standing between Mikoto and the Green King.

Sure that Anna was safe with Tatara. Mikoto wiped the smile off the guy's face, his fist met the flat of the Green's sword, propelling the Green backward clear to the other end of the street, with a light flare of his Red aura. Though to the Green's credit, he did land without incident.

Disregarding the clansman, now that he wasn't blocking his path. Mikoto careened forward carried by his fire, meeting the Green King who likewise charged, in a head on collision that shook their surroundings. Mikoto was going to make this guy regret messing with his kid.

Above their conflict, two Damocles, the Green King's and Mikoto's own manifested, signaling the activation of their respective sanctums.

Even while pushing back against the Green King. Mikoto felt it, and took note when Munakata made his appearance. Munakata's Damocles, along with that of the Grey King's, making itself known above. Mikoto drew a breath in through his teeth, a satisfied grin unbidden tugging at the corners of his lips, while his heart felt as though it might burst.


	35. Snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cheers a million to shinigamikiller16 for the great comment! To Ren_chan_the_otaku for bookmarking! To Ren_chan_the_otaku and the guest who kindly gave this work Kudos numbers 53 and 54! And to youz all for 1530 hits!
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Seven Stories - Circle Vision - Nameless Song. (Manga/Movie)

Following the activation of Munakata's sanctum, something unusual happened. Without any word or instruction shared, Munakata's Scepter 4 and Mikoto's own Homra, began working in tandem.

They had on occasion, suspended their rivalry to collaborate, but never so fluidly as now, with one aiding the other and vice versa, as if it were choreographed.

Just the same. When utilizing his lightning speed, the Green King managed to dodge past Mikoto, and the Grey King placed himself so as to prevent Mikoto from pursuing. It was Munakata who arrived at Mikoto's back, to face Hisui In Mikoto's stead.

Munakata sent Mikoto a look, that intent smile on his face. Mikoto felt himself return the smile, with a vicious one of his own, before the fight demanded their attention once more.

By the end of the night, the city block had erupted with the combined powers of Five Kings and their clans, Necessitating a temporary retreat on all sides.

Mikoto accompanied a lively and chattering, though flagging Homra back to the bar. Where the others settled down for some quiet drinks, while Mikoto piggy backed Anna up to her room.

There he eased her on to the lid of the laundry basket, and once she had brushed her teeth, while nodding off in front of the sink. Helped her out of her shoes and coat.

Then when she had at last climbed into her bed, after the long day she had had. Mikoto tucked her covers up around her chin, and was about to leave the room. But she caught his sleeve, stopping him.

"Mikoto. Are you going to see him?"

Mikoto's expression was a wry one. "Yeah."

"Tell him I said hello." Some mischievousness entering her voice, or maybe he just thought so, because he felt her intent.

"Sure." He made to leave once more, but this time it was her words that halted him.

"Mikoto, I had a wonderful day. I'll always miss you, until the time I see you again in the dream."

"Live a long life, then tell me all about it." Patting her head gently, he let the curtains fall across the side of her bed once more.

Hands in pockets he descended the stairs, and ignoring Tataras suggestively waggling eyebrows, stepped out of bar homra onto the street.

It was cold out, but he didn't bother with his hood. Just lit a smoke he had pilfered from Izumo and carried on, making strides towards the one place he knew Munakata would expect to find him.

The walk took him across the bridge, that in the dream proper would have overlooked Hibana's stone. Through the Ashinaka school complex, more populated than he had seen it in a long while. And into the dense forestry, emerging at last on the grounds of the shrine.

Mikoto had just taken up a seat on the steps, and lifted his eyes to the dark sky above, noting that it was beginning to snow. When his own voice was accompanied by that of another.

"Snow." Munakata remarked upon approach, dropping his eyes to find Mikoto's.

"There you are. Not often I'm the early one between the two of us."

Munakata didn't make any effort to hide his smile behind an adjustment of his glasses, like he might have done when they were in the public eye. "You'll have to excuse me, I had a job of it avoiding the Silver and Gold Kings on my way here."

"Anna says 'hello' by the way."

"Our daughter, always remembering her manners." Munakata mused.

Mikoto just snorted, though his heart was beating a private staccato.  
He needed a smoke to calm his restless energy, so pushing his hand in to his jacket pocket he retrieved a pack of cigarettes, a pack that gave him pause. Blue Sparks, the very same carton Munakata and he had smoked together the last time they met at the shrine. "Two left." Mikoto standing, offered the remaining stick to Munakata, while getting the other between his own lips. "And before you start, no, cigarettes don't go stale in the dream, so I don't want to hear you complaining."

"Very well." Munakata stepped in close, lighting the end of his own smoke against that of Mikoto's. "In exchange, I want to know, were have you been all this time, tell me about the 'dream' you speak of."

Mikoto's very skin thrilled in response to the close proximity, so close he could feel Munakata's breath tickling his face causing his own to hitch.

Leaving the island once more, this time side by side, they made for Munakata's residence. Mikoto explaining the basics of the dream as he understood it, and despite that his description of it's working were abbreviated and considerably dryer than the version he himself had received, Munakata listened intently a thoughtful expression in place.

"-the dream's just the other side of this world, more or less."

Mikoto was expecting the hotel they had frequented in the waking, but instead Munakata bayed him follow an altogether different route, the one that led them to Scepter 4 headquarters.

Shrugging, and deciding against making an issue of the turn of events, Mikoto accompanied Munakata through the gates. He had only been here once before, when he had turned to Munakata to help him after Tatara's death. There was something right about returning under wholly preferable circumstances now.

On their way across the forecourt and around to presumably the men's barracks, the odd sight they made received a lot of surprised looks. Though Mikoto hardly noticed, never having concerned himself with his reputation or what others might think of him. Munakata meanwhile easily handed out genial smiles like he was a contestant taking first place in a pageant, like nothing at all was out of the ordinary about the situation.

The only exceptions to the floored many, were one Lieutenant ordering her men to "Quit gawking-", Fushimi stolidly ignoring them, and Takeru Kusuhara as well as a man with one arm preoccupied with leading a cat to it's food.

However, none of this was on Mikoto's mind when they reached what was presumably Munakata's personal room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, they forwent pretext.

Munakat's hands fisting in the hair at Mikoto's nape, and the back of his tshirt beneath his jacket. While Mikoto smoothed his palm against Munakats neck, and his other along his shoulder and back beneath his uniform coat. Amid this, their noses bumped lightly, toxic breath mingling.

Munakata's brows crumpled, and the sweep of his lashes fluttered closed even as they grew damp with emotion. Drawing in a sharp breath he held Mikoto close.

For his part Mikoto rested his head against Munakata's shoulder, and allowed his own eyes, burning with tears, to close. "Not going soft on me are you?" He got out, voice steadier than he felt. Then more candidly. "It's been lonely without you around, interfering and lecturing. Without a good fight. You know- I am sorry."

"I know." Munakata at last managed. He pulled back, causing Mikoto to lift his head, so that their lips could join together in a lasting unhasty press, that steadily deepened until they drew apart reluctantly for breath. "I've accepted what you had to do back then. Doesn't mean I hate it any less." Munakata's voice had taken on a raspy quality. And he removed his glasses, to hold a hand over his eyes. His exhale shaky.

Placing small kisses across Munakata's fingers, the same ones covering his eyes, Mikoto spoke. "Guess I should say thank you, for looking out for Anna." He rumbled lowly, once he had attended to all five.

Hand moving from Munakata's own face, to thumb over the scar left from their last fight, beneath Mikoto's eye. "It goes without saying." Some strength fortifying his tone once more. He tucked his glasses away, meeting Mikotos eyes. "Still, if you could only be here with us-"

Mikoto smiled a heartsick smile, as Munakata had said, the rest went without saying, he understood what was conveyed without the need of words.

Taking Munakata's hand, Mikoto guided him to the hem of his tshirt. This should assure the other man.

Though puzzled, Munakata lifted the hem, his eyes finding the pale shiny stretch marks in Mikoto's brown skin immediately.

"By the way, you're a father of two, Hibana's a year and a half old and has your eyes." Mikoto told him with an offhand air, though couldn't keep the crooked smile from his face."And because I know you're going to ask, the delivery went smoothly."

Munakata's eyes shot back up to Mikoto's, and a rare genuine grin followed, accompanied by a breathless laugh. "'Hibana', a worthy name. They're with you in the dream then, safe? But, you chose to carry to term?" He asked, tenderly caressing Mikoto's skin above his belt.

Shrugging Mikoto argued. "What can I tell you, I don't take orders, least of all from Doctors with outdated notions about reproductive justice."

"Incorrigible and quite right." Open affection suffused Munakata's words.

When Munakata kissed him this time, they shared a laugh or in Mikoto's case a snort, on breaking apart for breath.

For a moment they studied one another, caught up in simply sharing air like they hadn't in too long.  
Then, because they were men of action, heading his impulses, Mikoto stepped forwards, walking Munakata backwards until they reached the bed. Indulging them both with another wholly different kiss, this time nipping Munakata's lip, a challenge and an invite intertwined in that smallest gesture.

Mikoto tugged Munakata's cravat free, and broke the meeting of their mouths, so he could angle to run his teeth against Munakata's smooth jaw and the side of his newly exposed neck. A hot breath fanning the pale skin, when he felt the hand with a grip on his tshirt, move downwards over the curve of his ass to start up caressing the back of his thigh.

Teeth and a soft pleased growl met munakata's bare shoulder, while Mikoto busily pushed the Scepter 4 uniform coat, vest and white shirt partly free of the man he wanted to get at. His flaring powers, and blunt nails, already doing damage.

Munakata's breathy chuckle stirred red hair. "I take it your boundaries remain the same?" He wanted to confirm.

Drawing his mouth from Munakata's shoulder, Mikoto found those simultaneously wondering and penetrating eyes on him. Mikoto made an affirmative sound, and asked. "How about you?" Though he had no doubt Munakata would have said something already, if there was some change.

Munakata simply smiled in answer. And holding Mikoto by the middle with one arm, the other under his leg, spun them before setting Mikoto heavily down on the bed.

Mikoto grinning crookedly, lifted himself up only briefly again to catch Munakata's belt. Pulling Munakata atop him, he couldn't help the obvious sound of pleasure he made, when Munakata's weight settled between his spread thighs.

Noses and lips brushing together gently. Mikoto succeeded in ridding Munakata of shirt and vest entirely, and had just slipped the other man's belt free. While Munakata, gliding his hands over Mikoto's sides with tantalizing slowness, helped him out of his jacket and tshirt.

Skimming his hands back down Mikoto's body, Munakata halted over the band of Mikoto's sports bra. carefully lifting it in a certain place, he brushed the scar there with his fingers. The scar from the wound that ended Mikoto's waking life.

Munakata made no comment, but Mikoto knew intimately what he was feeling. They had been apart two years, once this waking-dream came to an end, it would be decades. They both had their separate paths to walk until then.

Crossing his arms to grasp the band of his bra, Mikoto tugged it over his head. Next he took Munakata's hand and pressed his palm against the scar, letting Munakata feel the fervent beating of his heart, occasional palpitations and all. Resting his other hand against Munakata's own heart, feeling the contrasting steady rhythm there.

When he released Munakata, and the other man's features came back into view. Munakata's expression was that of a smile once more, the one he only shared in the space between themselves.


	36. Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cheers to Ybarry for taking the time to comment! And to youz all for 1565 hits! it's always so appreciated. =^D
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Seven Stories - Circle Vision - Nameless Song. (Manga/Movie)

Bursts of pleasure still radiating through his whole body, heightened to every touch, Mikoto's legs collapsed out from under him. His front descended to settle on soft sheets, where he rested, puffing against the satin pillow Munakata kept for him. There he waited a long breathless moment, letting Munakata place kisses against the nape of his neck, shoulder, and the exit scar adorning his back. Until the stars had cleared from Mikoto's vision, and he could trust his limbs to hold his weight once more. Before pushing himself up onto his forearms.

Munakata Gently eased off him, to recline on his back by Mikoto's side. Arms encompassing his own hair now ruffled, the ends singed. His blushing chest rising and falling with each audible breath, bitten lips parted, and eyes half lidded.

It was this last feature that drew Mikoto in for another Kiss. At the same time, extending unsteady fingers to brush the plane of Munakata's pecs beneath which he could feel Munakata's heart beating rapidly post their marathon love making.

A degree of lucidity returning to him, Mikoto all at once became very aware that in his mind he had subconsciously supplanted 'fucking' or 'sex' with 'love making' despite that they hadn't done anything differently in bed. So then, did that mean they'd been making love all this time, without realizing it? The thought was equal parts comical and exhilarating.

Munakata slipping an arm about Mikoto's middle, drew him in tight, his other hand finding red hair he deepened the unhurried touch of lips to a languid press. All of which drew a pleased rumble from Mikoto.

When they did at last pull apart, Mikoto rolled in against the other man's side so that he was facing the bed's edge, Munakata's arm still around him. And tugging Munakata's coat over so that he could retrieve the unopened carton of Blue Sparks from the pocket, Mikoto took one between his lips and passed the carton back. Then held up a finger, a flame dancing at its end.

When Munakata had lit up, Mikoto too scorched the end of his own smoke, and breathed in the toxic lung full. "You manage to exceed my expectations again Munakata." He exhaled the words on a smoky breath, that made the light of the historical drama streaming on the laptop, look hazy and blown out.  
He wasn't exaggerating, just offering due where it was deserved. Munakata really was too good at bringing him to the brink over and over and over and over, before easing off each time. And when it came to satisfying, leg shaking orgasms? Munakata was more than generous.  
On the battlefield or on Munakata's dick, Mikoto's needs and desires were always taken good care of. Mikoto supposed that at this point, it was useless to dress the thing down with more flippant wording.

Munakata made a contented thrumming sound in his chest, "I told you once 'I wont disappoint' didn't I?"

His tone was gentle and pleased both. As well as that, Mikoto could feel his warm breath filter against the back of his neck, the sensation spreading goosebumps all across his skin.

Mikoto grunted in reply, humored by the recollection of their first fight.

"That reminds me. I should thank you for fighting off the Grey King." Munakata's smile was evident in his voice. "It really is as much a joy to fight back to back with you, as it is to have you for my opponent."

Mikoto turned to face the other man, resting a hand where collarbone meets neck, and draped his leg across Munakata's hip. "In that case, we're even. Seeing as you, in the spirit of sharing, gave that most recent Green King what was coming to him."

"Certainly." Munakata laughed, though it was colored by pain. "We discovered later that he was the one who sent the Colorless King after you."

"Well, outside of this waking-dream, you lot managed to do him in. Consider me avenged." He plucked the stub of a cigarette from his mouth, burned it away. And joining his lips in the slightest touch, with Munakat's, incinerating the filter that remained of Munakata's own smoke. "It's a shame I can't stay for some shut eye." The thought had the satiated warm feeling inside of him, like his heart would burst, sinking and turning cold.

Mikoto felt Munakata's hold close momentarily around him, as if asking him through action to stay, but then he relinquished his embrace once more.

They both knew as well as each other, that they had to keep putting one foot in front of the other for a while yet, before their paths would meet again. Munakata had a responsibility to Anna, and Mikoto himself needed to return to Hibana in the dream.

Fighting against his every instinct, Mikoto rolled back the other way, and sat up. The blankets sliding from warm skin, unaffected by the wintry early morning air.

For the first time since entering this small room at the end of the hall, Mikoto gave the space a sweep of the eye. It was far from lavish like the hotel room had been, consisting only of the bed, a desk and a wardrobe. The walls were spartan and painted white, the only point of interest being the window that offered a view out onto the grounds, overlooking an impressive array of mature cherry blossom trees covered in snow.

Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing, or how long this waking-dream might last. Mikoto tugged his hip huggers on, followed by his denims, bra, socks and tshirt. Untucking his jewelry from the collar. Last he shrugged into his jacket.

Turning, Mikoto found Munakata slipping into a geometrically patterned nemaki, which he pulled up over the notably unhealed furrows decorating his back.

Waiting for Munakata to finish securing the article of clothing. Mikoto took another cigarette from the carton of Blue Sparks, and tossed the pack to the other man. Then wandered over to Munakata's window where he lit up and held his flame out for Munakata, who shortly joined him.

Munakata, double tasking, got his smoke lit while popping the window open.

It was snowing out still, each fleck catching light from the heavens and the soundly sleeping city of the waking-dream as it drifted to earth.

Glancing toward the man sharing the window sill with him, Mikoto found Munakata's eyes already on him.

Munakata brushed the snow from Mikoto's hair where it had settled. "Mikoto."

Mikoto, in response to hearing his personal name unaccompanied by his family name, from the other man. Felt his brows lift, not making any effort to camouflage his surprise. "You're worrying me Reisi." He teased, without any true seriousness, through the smoke of his last draw.

Munakata held his eyes steadily for an extended moment, in which Mikoto saw that look on his face, so like it had been before Munakata was forced to run Mikoto through, making Mikoto wonder if he had misjudged the atmosphere entirely.

Then Munakata asked a question Mikoto had not been expecting. "Marry me?"

Eyes going wide, Mikoto coughed on his cigarette smoke for the first time in his life. Still wrestling back a cough, he lifted his head to find Munakata's eyes steady beneath crumpled brows, his lips tightly pressed.

Munakata spoke once more, his voice raw. "I tried to bring you back to my side using the slate, however there are things even Kings can't do, no matter how dearly I wished it. But now, a year after we supposed the slate broken and gone, all contact with the dream lost. You're right here in front of me, even if only fleetingly, so while I have this chance-" He cut himself off to draw a breath and seemingly to collect his words, Mikoto had never seen him like this. "Your ethos has always been to do what you want. Well, I'll do likewise, by asking you to consent to become my husband. I recognize you're not the marrying type, and that technically we've already been separated by death. However, if you're willing, it would be enough if we decided to consider ourselves married. You should know that, when it comes down to it, for me you can't be replaced. Mikoto, I can't lose you like I did last time, without making myself clear-"

Mikoto stepping close, resting his arms around Munakata's shoulders, and kissed him slow. "You hem and haw too much." This was absurd. During Mikoto's time in waking life, they had been rivals, just barely acknowledging a friendship hours before his death, let alone considering the potentiality of becoming lovers explicitly. But somehow, this absurdity wasn't out of Munakata's realm, the other man could occasionally be astonishingly open minded. Mikoto himself had never considered such a thing, yet his reply came easily. "Yeah, after all you could never be replaced for me either." A kind of animal instinct, that had never failed him, guiding his words and heart. But there was more to it than that, if he was being honest, he had had his heart set on this, married or otherwise he wanted to be with Munakata. Only Munakata, there wasn't any other soul in any other universe for him but Munakata.

Again Munakata's brows were tugged by emotion, but this time a sincere smile accompanied the expression. And holding Mikoto against him, one arm around Mikoto's middle, the other on the back of his neck. He rested his temple against vivid hair, when Mikoto nuzzled his shoulder.

It was only when the cigarettes they held burned out, and any excuse Mikoto had to stay, burned with them, that they broke that comfortable moment.

Leaving the room, and meeting Munakata in a last most gentle kiss by the gate, Mikoto stroked his fingers, on the verge of alighting, against his husband's heart. Then wordless and reluctant he stepped out across the road and into the city.

Approaching the corner of his domain, Mikoto released a breath part agony part satisfaction. It was going to be a long seventy or so years of smoking his own cheap cigarettes after dream and waking separated.

Kicking snow from his boots. Mikoto strode into bar homra, to find everyone asleep, just as they had been the previous morning. Save for Tatara, who had been awoken from his place at the bar, by the door's bell.

"Ah, Mikoto, you're back." He grinned sleepily. Then his expression became very serious. "Hold on, did Munakata have protection, or is number three about to be on the way?"

Mikoto glared noncommittally, and shrugging out of his jacket, he dropped down onto the sofa. With the luck of two Kings between them, Mikoto figured it was more than likely lightning would strike twice despite his finicky fertility, but here in this waking-dream? A thought was as good as a pill or a condom.

Tatara resumed grinning. "Ok ok, I'm sorry. But I have to know, how did he take the news about Hibana? I hope you remembered to tell him!"

"As you'd expect from him." Mikoto couldn't help a small curve at the corner of his mouth. He had made his decision to bring Hibana into the world for himself, but maybe just maybe, pleasing Munakata as a side effect, was something he could admit he was happy about.

"Details King, c'mon I'm dying for the goss here!"

"Then you'll be interested to hear, he and I got hitched." He told Tatara, in a deliberately lackadaisical way.

Tatara did the closest thing to a full bodied impression of an exclamation mark, Mikoto thought he had ever seen. "What!? You can't just come out with that and not explain!"

"Watch me." Mikoto yawned, and turned on his side to attempt sleep. But his heart was a mess.

"It's unreasonable o-clock in the morning though, and I doubt there's an Elvis impersonator handy in the waking-dream."

Making peace with the fact he wasn't going to get any sleep, unless he allowed himself to be quizzed, Mikoto answered. "We just made an agreement to consider ourselves espoused, sides, Munakata's a civil servant right?" He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Unable to remember if a civil servant could officiate a marriage, or for that matter, their own marriage. And wanting to see if Tatara might know. Did it count if Munakata probably wasn't the Captain of Scepter 4, in the waking, any more?

Hearing this, Tatara smiled. "You know what, that's really sweet Mikoto."

Mikoto snorted and turned back over, but couldn't help smiling privately to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to address the current political situation very quickly.  
> From an anarchist perspective, what I can say is this will pass. And there are a lot of movements big and small all over the planet, not contingent on the statist status quo, fighting to not only abolish oppression but to also implement the infrastructure for a better world.  
> It seems like a far off ideal, but no matter what happens, it's something we can all find meaning in and practice at least in part.


	37. Daybreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you Ybarry for the comment! Thank you guest who gave the 55th kudo! And thank youz all for 1610 hits! =^D
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Seven Stories - Circle Vision - Nameless Song. (Manga/Movie)

"Yata, hold that thought until we can finish a drink here." Mister Mikoto told him, taking a seat at the bar, and thumping an arm down around Mister Kusanagi's shoulders.

"In that case, let's take our time." Tatara added.

While Homra's trio drank to their last moment together in the waking-dream. Anna and Yata shared a look, both of them simply happy to see the three best friends making the most of the opportunity, even if Kusanagi was ugly crying through it.

Taking Anna's hand, Yata made to lead her to the kitchen so they could prepare something for everyone to eat together.

But before making it to the door that led to the back room, Mikoto called out to him. "Hey, thanks." Mikoto nodded in Yata's direction, before his attention was pulled away by Kusanagi blowing his nose.

Yata wasn't entirely sure what he was being thanked for, there was something ambiguous about the way Mikoto had said it, that made him think that was the intent. He felt himself alight with pride all the same.

It was only after their meal of fried rice. With Kusanagi talking to Tatara, and Anna nodding off in Mikoto's lap, leaning back against his chest. That Yata resolved to bring something up with Mikoto. "So, a lot happened since you died." He started, his words stilted.

"Yeah." Mikoto acknowledged, he didn't sound surprised.

"Saruhiko and I reconnected."

"Good to hear."

"I didn't realize how much he was going through at the time, I was just so focused on what I was doing. It's a great feeling you know, belonging to a social group. Since my parents were busy raising my younger half siblings, and I'd cut ties with everyone from school except Saruhiko. I was excited about making new friends and becoming an adult, and I guess I just never realized Saruhiko wasn't joining in. That he- I don't know, hadn't found a place to belong to like I did." Lifting his head from his beer, Yata found Mikoto wore a frown.

"It doesn't help that my power reminded him of his old man." Mikoto got out at last.

"He said that to you?" Yata wondered.

"Anna let me know."

"Ah." Yata let an easy quiet span out, then commented. "He told me how it happened, how he joined Scepter 4. He told me, you encouraged him to choose for himself where he wanted to be, and accepted his choice. I didn't get that back then either, that you might support his decision."

"That brat finally grew up huh." Mikoto seemed to say more to himself than for Yata.

Having said so much already, Yata continued the momentum. Summoning all his courage to say what he had to say next, like he might summon flames. He spoke under his breath. "I uh, I realized I like him, as in-"

Mikoto saved him from spelling it out. "Is that so."

"I think I'm gay, maybe bi? But probably gay."

Mikoto just nodded, and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Forging on Yata asked boldly. "It's similar for you and the Blue King right?"

Mikoto let out another puff of smoke. "Yeah."

"How?" Yata asked inarticulately, hoping he would be understood. "I mean, you fought with him from day one through to-"

At this Mikoto actually snorted a laugh. "All part of it. But if you're looking to me, to know how to tell Fushimi what you feel. I'd recommend your usual approach."

"Huh?" At first Yata couldn't decipher what Mikoto meant, but in the next instant he practically jumped in his seat. "Straight forward...except less 'straight' I guess." He couldn't help a lopsided grin at his own joke.

"I'm going to tuck her in." So saying. Mikoto lifted a soundly sleeping Anna in one arm like she weighed nothing. And headed for the back, were the stairs lead up to the floors above.

"Mister Mikoto thank you!" Yata called after him, loud enough to be heard, but avoiding waking Anna.

Without pausing, Mikoto lifted a hand in acknowledgment.

Once the two had disappeared through the door, Yata realized the further meaning of Mikoto's thanks earlier. Mikoto had been able to see the man he loved again, due in part to Yata's dream.

This realization convinced Yata that he needed to let Saruhiko know how he felt, once he woke up. Unlike Mister Mikoto, he was fortunate and had the chance, if Saruhiko felt the same way, to spend his life with the one he quite possibly loved.  
_

By time Mikoto reached the upper floors, Anna had come around, though she was still bleary eyed.

Nudging the laundry door open with his foot. Mikoto sat her on the laundry basket's lid, and handed her her toothbrush with the paste already on it, as well as a cup of water to rinse with. Brushing his own teeth and washing his face, while she sleepily scrubbed away, as per their routine the past few nights.

Resting his hands on the sink, Mikoto blinked water from his eyes then glanced at Anna via the mirror. "You still have your strain powers." It wasn't a question, in this waking-dream they were still sharing thought, feeling and memory. He could sense her drowsy gladness, and the resolution to return to the waking that tempered her good spirits.

"I can sense how happy you are." She told him in her honest manner.

He at last met her red eyes over his shoulder instead of through the mirror. "It's been good seeing you."

Setting her toothbrush in the cup, she let Mikoto take it to be washed. "It's not going to be easy living life without you near." She got out in a small voice. "But I can feel it, you won't forget me, and that when I see you again I'll still be your daughter. I don't need our red to be sure of that."

Lifting her onto his hip, Mikoto carried her through to her bedroom. "It's like you say." His voice held and his words were understated. But he knew she must be able to feel for herself, feel how everything in him burned to remain here to watch over his daughter, to see her grow up. But he consoled himself with the knowledge that her father, Munakata, would be there for her every step of the way.

Sitting her on her bed, he pulled her canopy across, and turned away to let her change into her pink nightgown in privacy.

She announced, after a moment's rustling "You can look again."

Swiveling back, Mikoto tucked her blankets up around her little face.

Anna wiggled around to get comfortable. "There's something else, isn't there, a separate reason you've been so happy. Reisi?"

Mikoto dropped his head, but she still saw his smile, and returned it.

"Yeah, who would have guessed he'd propose." He answered.

Anna let out a little gasp, and clapped both hands over her mouth, but her laugh still escaped. "It's like a story book. What did you say?" She asked excitedly.

"'Yes' of course, he and I are doomed to each other." He used subverted language, but his heart betrayed him, becoming weightless at the thought of that night and each successive night shared between them.

Taking a hold of his hand, Anna promised. "He and I will do our best in the waking." Then hopefully. "But while we're still here, could you read to me until I fall asleep?"

"Alright." Nudging her cheek with his hand affectionately. Mikoto opened the book on her bed stand to the page marker, and dropped down in the bedside chair.  
_

Yata woke at daybreak, becoming aware of three things simultaneously. One; he had either had the most lifelike dream experienced by any human ever, or that boy who called himself the voice of the slate, had really drawn people from all over time and space to one patchwork of a dreamscape. Two; he needed to give Saruhiko a call right away. Three; it was Anna's foot falls on the steps leading down to the bar, that had woken him as well as Mister Kusanagi beside him.

In the next instant, the owner of those foot falls was rounding the bar, to collect something from the floor. That something Yata saw, was the marble she lost the day she moved out, now broken. For a long while Anna peered at the pieces of glass in her hands, an expression of concentration shaping her features.

Yata for his part, got the impression he shouldn't interrupt or distract her, so said nothing. Very slowly and quietly, descending from the bar seating, Mister Kusanagi doing the same.

Closing her fingers around the broken marble, Anna shut her eyes tight. Opening them again, and releasing a slow breath, she turned to Yata saying. "My powers are gone."

Starting surprisedly at this announcement, Yata tugged aside the neck of his top, finding that the symbol of Homra remained. Holding out his hand, he attempted to gather the flames to his palm, but there simply weren't any flames to be gathered. It had been so long since he had been simple blood and bone, with no heat or energy to direct as he willed it, that the sensation was strange to him now. It was a feeling a bit like being numbed, he could only imagine what it must be like for Anna.

"Izumo? Misaki?" For once Anna sounded entirely unsure, her voice colored by concern.

Yata shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm-we're all going to be ok." He told her, and despite that his voice sounded distant and unreal to his own ears, he knew that what he had said was true. No one dared speak it, but they had all been ready for this eventuality when they decided to break the slate, and until now their powers had been in decline. They'd all make it through this, they'd all adapt.

"That's right." Mister Kusanagi sounded much more sturdy than Yata. "But that doesn't mean we're not Homra any more, Homra is it's people, not power." He assured Anna and Yata both

Even though Yata knew that much already, it was a comfort to hear. He noted the same tension he felt, visibly ease from Anna's face.


	38. Ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A massive shout out to Shinigamikiller16 in the comments! And to youz all for 1653 hits! Cheers you lot. =^>
> 
> Occurring in and around the timeline of this chapter:  
> K: Adjacent Seat - Table Sharing. (Audio Drama/Manga)

Turning to Anna, Kusanagi reminded. "We've got a wedding to get ready for."

"That's right!" And she was off, taking two steps at a time, Anna raced to be ready for Kusanagi's big day.

Kusanagi at a more leisurely pace, also made for the stairs, only halting briefly to address Yata. "Just so you know, I think Fushimi likes you back." Shrugging his shoulders he climbed the stairs, leaving Yata a sputtering stammering red faced mess.

Dropping into one of the booths, Yata brought his PDA wristwatch into view. Not giving himself a moment to hesitate, while he still had adrenaline courage on his side, he hit Saruhiko's contact listing.

"Misaki, hey." Saruhiko answered. "You calling about the waking-dream?"

"No!" Yata answered hastily. "No." He got out more casually on the second try. "This is- I want to ask you to be my date at the wedding ok, coz I like you, as in like-like!" He'd said it, told Saruhiko what he wanted to tell him. Not eloquently, but in a forward way, nothing kept back.

There was an extended silence, during which every nerve ending in Yata's body felt as if it were humming with nervous energy, and he felt that if he'd had his powers still he might have combusted.

"Ok, you know since the feeling's mutual and all."

Yata was up out of the booth cheering. "Alright!"

While Saruhiko griped and complained about damage to his hearing as a result of the decibels Yata was achieving.  
_

Izumo stood on the landing of S4s grand foyer staircase. His anticipation peaking, wringing his hands, his heartbeat audible in his ears.

Then he heard it, a step and a small intake of breath, followed by the voice of the woman he loved. "Good morning." She greeted.

Turning, Izumo could hardly summon words watching her descend from the floor above. All of his slick talk and suave, abandoned him at the sight of his wife to be. "Seri, wow!"

"Like it?" She asked, arriving before him and giving a twirl.

"I'm speechless."

"You shine up nicely yourself."

30 minutes before they were to say their vows, they had set aside time for a 'first look', a few intimate minutes to themselves on their special day, before the rush of it all took hold.

"I think I must be the luckiest man anywhere." Izumo took her hands in his own. "I can't wait to spend my life with you Seri."

To Izumo's satisfaction, her face flushed and ducking her head to clear her throat, she returned. "Yes!" The word was said with conviction, and when she raised her eyes they held the same. "I'm looking forward to facing the future with you at my side, to moving forward, with the one I love most." She declared unabashedly, and what a declaration it was.

Lifting Seri's hand, Izumo guided her in a slow second twirl into his arm, where he kissed her cheek then her smiling lips. Eliciting a pleased laugh from Seri.

Relaxing against him, she brought up what they were both thinking. "That was some night we all had, a 'waking-dream'. And that boy the 'voice' of the slate. Takeru Kusuhara was there too."

"So was Tatara and Mikoto." Izumo added.

Holding his hands and seeping back to observe his face, Seri asked. "Are you ok?"

His fiance knew how much his two best friends meant to him. They had been like brothers the three of them, and Izumo hadn't expected to be the last alive, or rather the last remaining in the waking. In retrospect, he supposed it was always going to be that way, what with how reckless the other two could be. "Yeah, I'm good now. Tatara even let slip that Munakata and Mikoto's baby was born in the dream. They're all carrying on on their side, so I feel like I can do the same wholeheartedly on ours."

"The capt- Munakata's child is growing up in the dream!?" Seri put her hand to her mouth. "Thank goodness, thank goodness!" Her relief on behalf of the man she admired as a King, came to the surface. Next she wanted to know. "What's the child's name?"

"Hibana Suoh Munakata." Izumo grinned.

Seri shook her head mirroring his amusement. "I have no doubt the capt- Munakata heard it all from Suoh. After all, Munakata made no secret about having his husband over each night."

"Husband!?" This was news to Izumo.

"Yes, Munakata informed us the following morning, we were all very surprised at headquarters." Seri supplied.

"They beat us to it! Where was my invite!" He laughed. "Well, we've got some catching up to do."

"Yes, and our guests are probably wondering where we are."

"We could elope." Izumo joked.

"We'd miss out on the cocktail you worked so hard to get just right, and all the reception goodies." Seri bantered back.

Taking his fiance's hand, Izumo allowed her to lead him the rest of the way to the room where the ceremony was to be held.  
_

"I now pronounce you wedded. You may kiss your spouse." Reisi told Seri and Izumo Awashima.

A slightly giddy Seri and a dazed Izumo came together in a tender press of lips, Seri's hands finding Izumo's arms, those arms in turn looping about her.

Applause accompanied by some enthusiastic whoops and cheers went up from the crowd, a mixture of Blue clan, Red clan, family and friends.

The wedding was beautiful. Awashima was a graceful sight dressed in a beaded chiffon fanback dress and warm shawl, with a lovely circlet upon her head. While Izumo struck a handsome figure in a three piece suit and polished shoes, with his hair groomed.

And of course Anna's father, Reisi, looked wonderful in his more subdued suit and a nice button front shirt, glasses perched on his nose and his hair tastefully quaffed.

Anna herself was dressed in a pink tea length satin skirt over a cable knit jumper. And was busily dousing the newly wedded in wintersweet from a filigree basket she carried under one arm.  
Seri had initially offered her the part of a bridesmaid, but Anna instead asked to be the flower girl. She didn't know Seri's college friends, who were the bridal party, and she had a fondness for flowers. So though it hadn't been in the initial plan, Seri decided to include the role of flower girl, just for Anna.

Breaking apart, Seri and Izumo dashed hand in hand down the aisle, as their guests rained yet more petals over their heads.

Watching the newlyweds and guests, file into the hall leading to the foyer for the first dance, before the reception was to be held at bar homra. Anna made to follow, but noticed Reisi stood still, gazing out the window at the snow covered cherry blossom trees.

She didn't need her powers to guess who was on his mind, she had seen his soul, his memories. And knew that for Reisi, flower viewing each spring, had taken on a greater meaning since the winter of 2012.

Looking around At Anna, Reiei offered a smile. "I'll catch up."

Anna shook her head, and stepped towards her father instead. "Mikoto told me."

Smiling in earnest now, Reisi sat on the step of the carpeted mobile stage, next to his daughter who sat also.

Anna went on. "I'm glad you had the chance to ask him to marry you after all. I sensed how happy it made him."

At this Reisi laughed a delighted laugh, and held his arms open for a hug, which Anna eagerly accepted. "Is that so." His voice held no question, knowing already that she spoke the truth before she even needed to say a thing.

Pulling away, Anna tugged at the cord of the necklace around her neck, the one that had belonged to Mikoto. She had slid Mikoto's ring on to the cord that morning, with this purpose in mind. Taking the ring she pressed it into Reisi's hands saying. "Today, I'll also act as a ring bearer."

Reisi's brows lifted in surprise, for a moment he said nothing, just turned the 3 banded ring over in his hand. Then, features becoming as adamant as Anna had ever seen, he slid it on to the ring finger of his left hand. Lifting that hand to Anna's face, cupping her cheek, he thanked her saying. "It means a lot to receive this, more than I can say."

A sense of accomplishment and pride buoyed up Anna's heart.

"Now, how about we join the others?" Taking her hand, Reisi led Anna to the foyer, where they could hear music, laughter and excited chatter.  
_

Once the bar homra reception was through, and parting pleasantries exchanged with the happy couple and other guests. Munakata had taken his daughter back to Scepter 4 headquarters, and it was approaching 1:30 in the morning by time Anna staggered sleepily from their car making a beeline for her bed, eyes falling closed almost before Munakata could kiss her hair and wish her 'sweet dreams'.

But rather than head to bed himself, Munakata confident that Anna would sleep peacefully through to daylight, instead returned to the car and the bright city.

Right now, his bed was unbearably empty, a marrow deep sense of bereavement allowing him no rest. And though he understood that with the passing of the waking-dream, contact with Mikoto was truly lost. He still felt driven to visit their usual place, an unassuming bar below street level, where in times past they would share a table and a drink when they needed to get away.


	39. Bonsai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Absolutely massive shout out to shinigamikiller16 for the consistently lovely messages in the comments section, to midweekloser for bookmarking, and to youz all for 1696 hits, nice! =^D
> 
> shinigamikiller16 got me thinking I have a responsibility to speak up, so before we jump in to the final chapter of this story, I want to use this small platform to bring attention to the fight for reproductive justice in Poland. I'm not knowledgeable enough on the situation to offer much, but I can recommend looking in to mutual aid network Widoczna Ręka (Visible Hand) and the crimethinc article titled "Doing What State and Market Cannot: The Visible Hand How a Mutual Aid Network Serves Tens of Thousands in Poland" is a good place to start.
> 
> Also, just a real quick notice. I plan on moving my stories to FanFiction.net and hopefully also Fanfiction.Online, since I'm more comfortable with their site rules. Thank you in advance for your understanding!

[Summer 2083]

When Anna thought back on her life, she felt she could confidently say, that so far it was by and large a good one. She may have had a rough start, but from there she found a home among Scepter 4 and before that Homra, and she had gained loving parents Reisi and Mikoto, who she loved in return. That had been the chance she needed, they had offered her the means and support to not only survive her childhood, but go on to lead a personally fulfilling adult life.

Now she was in her eighties and burying Reisi's sword carefully, in the shade of a tree that once was a bonsai, on Scepter 4 law firm grounds.

Reisi had passed away in his sleep the previous day, surrounded by the people who loved him. Anna herself, Saruhiko, Seri, Umi and Kai to name just a few.

Because her father had a death plan, she had known what he wanted and could carry out his final waking wishes, this had been immensely comforting to her.  
A home funeral and direct cremation, his ashes should be strewn in the water by the bridge that led to and from the school island. As to his sword, she had already immersed the blade among the sakura tree roots.

Also a comfort was the knowledge that, leading up to his passing into the dream, Reisi had lived a truly great life, and now he was with Mikoto and Hibana. But even so, she felt her eyes burn and grow damp behind her rose tinted glasses.

Letting her glasses down, she dabbed at her tears with the heel of her palm.

"Anna, here use this." Came the voice of her platonic life partner, Sukuna Mishakuji, himself an adoptee of Duohan and Yukari. He offered her a handkerchief, and placed a straw hat atop her head, to keep the summer sun from burning her sensitive skin.

Taking the handkerchief gratefully, she dried her eyes.

"Reisi, thank you for everything." Her words may have been simple, but they covered more than she could possibly articular in any number of words. Her father had been her confidant after Mikoto's passing. Supporting her in all her decisions, from getting a tattoo as a young adult, to choosing not to marry or have children, and instead focus on fostering cats and running homra cafe and bar. He cared for her through her teens into adulthood, and was someone she could always trust and depend on. Playing an essential part in making her life what it was, a happy one. "I'll miss you until it's my turn." She finished.

She welcomed Sukuna's pitting an arm about her, and walked with him to the fourcort. There a car was waiting to take them to the shore by the bridge, where their friends and family were waiting for them.  
_

When Munakata awoke at bar homra at around mid day, the place he had been staying since his health declined at the beginning of winter. He became aware that rather than his nemaki, he was wearing a suit and his glasses were perched on his nose. That was right, he recalled laying down for just a moment, and had evidently slept through the morning without intending to.

But that wasn't all there was to it, something was different. For one thing, it had been a long time since Munakata's joints were free of pain.

What's more, the room was different. In place of the king-single bed and extra sofa, a super king sprawled out beneath him. The plaster had been removed from the external walls, to expose the red brick, and the paint stripped from the door and window frames, before the wood was revarnished. There was a 1920's floral rug he had never seen before, and replacing the dresser draws was an inlaid armoire. The only things he did recognize, was the cream paint on the interior walls, the floor lamp, wing-back chair, and the ashtray on the other bed stand.

Rocking up out of bed, Munakata paused when his hair, it's previous blue-black color, swung before his eyes. That confirmed his hypothesis. Examining his hands, he found the skin smooth and soft, no longer thin and papery like it had become in his old age.  
Mikoto told him once years past, in a waking-dream. About how people who crossed over to the dream proper, appeared as the age most significant in their waking life. So he had died, and this was the dream.

That meant. "Mikoto." The name came to his lips without his realizing it.

Heart beating a staccato, he stood and crossing to the steps took them three at a time, down to the bar.

Stepping from the door frame to the space behind the bar, he came to a slightly staggering stop, when he found someone there already.

Clearly not expecting someone to arrive from upstairs, Mister Awashima spun on the spot and clapped a hand to his chest. "If I hadn't already died, that might have done it." He welcomed, a slightly rattled expression on his face. "You finally made an appearance huh, it's been what, thirty years since I saw you last?"

"Mikoto and Hibana, are they here?" Munakata cut to his main concern without thought to preamble.

Mister Awashima's expression took on an understanding quality. Setting down the glass he had been cleaning, he waved for Munakata to follow him.

Outside it was a brilliant summer evening, the bright sun glaring off every surface, a strikingly blue sky overhead. A day much like another summer day more than seventy years past.

"How's Seri keeping?" Mister Awashima asked as they walked.

Despite his impatience to be with his own family, Munakata relayed. "Good, you'll be glad to hear. She told me to tell you that she's 'looking forward to sharing a cocktail with you, 'five scoops of anko please'."

Mister awashima's smile was wide and somewhat wistful. Then, coming to a stop at last, he gestured towards the park just off the street.

Munakata recognized the place, this was where he and Mikoto had spoken for the first time in another life.

"Mikoto take's Hibana with him on his strolls, they usually end up here." Mister Awashima mentioned. "I'll head back to my place tonight I think, give you and them some time to catch up."

Hardly hearing or acknowledging the other man's words. Munakata navigated the U-bars, and stepped into the park with its fountain, playground, and established trees.

And there was Mikoto, stretched out on the bench in the dappled shade, an arm draped over his eyes and a cigarette burning to a stub between his fingers. He looked just as Munakata recalled, like it hadn't been decades since the last time Munakata had set eyes on his husband.

Breath held, Munakata approached, coming to stand at the foot of the bench.

Gazing out on the playground, Munakata observed the children at play for a moment. One of the number had auburn hair, brown skin and, he suspected, blue eyes. "Hot, isn't it?" He managed past the lump in his throat.

Starting up out of his recline, Mikoto's eyes wide with surprise were unfalteringly locked on Munakata, the stub of his cigarette falling away unnoticed. "You're late." The words left his lips raw and scratchy around the edges.

Emotion now truly catching and keeping anything he might have said, Munakata took a moment to dig his packet of blue sparks from his inner pocket, offering one to Mikoto, while he wrestled back mastery of his voice once more. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, how rude of me."

Bypassing the offered cigarette, Mikoto stood and looped his arms tightly about Munakata's shoulders, his face pressing against Munakata's shoulder, damp tears seeping through the fabric of his clothes. "You had your reasons." Mikoto intoned on a shaky breath, then clearing his throat. "Fuck."

Despite that his vision blurred with hot tears of his own, there was nothing Munakata could do about the smile that entirely took over his face. Throwing his arms around Mikoto, and pressing his nose and lips to the smoke and sakura scented hair just behind Mikoto's pierced ear. He returned. "Anna says 'hello' by the way."

He felt Mikoto laugh in his arms. "Our daughter, always remembering her manners."

"Mikoto!?"

Both of them returned suddenly to their surroundings, they broke apart while keeping an arm about each other, in order to receive the someone who had called out to Mikoto. A child of about four or five years in appearance, with auburn hair, brown skin, and unusual blue eyes.

Windmilling to a stop in front of their parents, Hibana's eyes darted between their faces, a small hopeful smile beginning to form on their own. "You're really him, aren't you, my pa." They addressed Munakata, voice brimming with wonder.

A long time ago, Mikoto had explained for Munakata, that their second child was a 'voice' or rather among those who were understood to be the will of the stone incarnate. One born of Kings into the dream. As such, Hibana would mature exceedingly slowly, so Munakata was not surprised by their apparent age in human years.

Sharing a look with and receiving a nod from Mikoto, Munakata knelt to lessen the distance between his youngest and himself. "I am, and it's good to finally be meeting you." So saying he held out his arms in an offer.

Hibana opened their mouth, closed it again, and at last launched forward to hug him. Pressing their little face to his shirt, they stayed that way a long moment crying openly in stuttering little gasps. Nevertheless, when they looked up toward Munakata again, they were beaming.

Hibana did not known him, not wholly, yet his child welcomed him without hesitation. Ducking his head, Munakata cuddled them right back, even bringing them with him and spinning them about in the air when he stood.

"Mikoto and uncle Tatara and uncle Izumo and uncle Taishi and grandma and grandpa Munakata told me all about you! Coz I don't remember anything from when I was a baby and could use my power to see the waking." Hibana explained comprehensively as children often do. "I've always wanted to meet you too."

Dabbing at his child's eyes and nose with his pocket square, Munakata agreed entirely saying. "After I learned about you, there was never a day I didn't think about you and Mikoto." Over Hibana's head, he met Mikoto's eyes, before casting around and noting that they were drawing looks from the other parents.  
_

"We could use a bite to eat about now." Mikoto put in, more as an excuse to be with his family in a less public setting.

On their own feet again, Hibana grasped Mikoto's arm, and Munakata's hand. Walking between their parents on the way back to bar homra.

"We see your folks every now and then, they asked to be contacted when you arrived. And my grandfather and mum want to meet you too." Mikoto recalled for Munakata.

"If that's the case, then maybe I should put on something a bit less funeral vogue." Munakata joked.

Taking a look at Munakata's three piece satin suit in a saturated blue, Mikoto only grinned crookedly.

Making it back to bar homra, Mikoto set about finding them a bottle of bourbon to split, disregarding the early hour. Munakata meanwhile was busy helping Hibana heat the curry on the stove, while Hibana chatted away. Watching his husband and kid cooperating so naturally, Mikoto allowed himself a fond smile, his heart abounding with love for the both of them.

"-oh uncle Izumo also told us about how big sister Anna made friends at school, coz cousin Umi helped her and Kai also, and that Anna and auntie Honami met again. And about how you and the Blues made Scepter 4 a law place, that helps people. And AND grandma Munakata told us about when you and Anna went in an aeroplane to Australia and visited grandmother Suoh's family over there!" Hibana went on enthusiastically.

Dropping back on the sofa, and scoping Hibana against his side when the kid joined him, they made room for Munakata. Mikoto next lifted his glass. "To Anna's health, since I don't reckon we can toast to yours Munakata."

Seating himself on Hibana's other side, Munakata lifted his own glass, and drank to the proposed toast.

"How'd it happen?" Hibana wanted to know next.

Mikoto considered things from Hibana's perspective. Death was a force that brought people together in the dream, as a result, Hibana had never known otherwise, never learned to fear, begrudge or resent death.

"Old age isn't bad by any means, but as things stand, it does put one at a higher risk for cardiovascular disease. I don't know for sure, but my best guess is that's what did it." Munakata answered his brat's honest curiosity without offense.

"Is that when your heart breaks?" Hibana wondered.

"More or less." Munakata chuckled. Changing the subject, he asked a question of his own. "So, I'm dying to know, how have things been on your end?"

Mikoto's brows lifted at the pun. With a look he deferred to Hibana.

"For a long time it was just Mikoto, uncle Tatara, Mizuomi, great grandfather and me. At the end of summer, we usually go to great grandfather's orchard, and help bring in all the fruit! Then grandpa and grandma Munakata came to live in the dream, and later uncle Taishi, now we visit them all the time for new years and things." Hibana recounted for their father. "Then uncle Izumo arrived too. And even though we couldn't be in the waking with you, and don't have any photos of you, I always knew who you were. When I ask, Mikoto or grandma and grandpa tell me about what you're like or about when you were a kid like me. And I used to use their bonds with you and my power, to see their memories and see you. But now you're here, and I don't need to borrow their bonds any more, coz you're really here!"

"And now I have the chance to get to know you too. For starters, can I ask, what gender and pronouns you've chosen, if either are applicable?"

Hibana grinned, clearly pleased with the show of interest. "I'm no gender most of the time, but sometimes I like to be a boy, and sometimes I like to be a girl. I use 'they' or no pronouns."

"I'll remember that." Munakata promised.

"Did you know, I wear reading glasses. Mikoto says you'd probably take me to get some new ones when you came to live with us in the dream. Since my old ones will be out of date soon." They prompted eagerly.  
_

"Your birthday's coming up, let's make sure we get new glasses for you before then." Munakata decided.

The three of them talked like that over good food, until Hibana needed to head to bed at seven. Munakata, lifting his half asleep child, carried them up the stairs to their room.

Setting them on their bed with their toothbrush and a cup of water. Munakata switched off the main light, and switched on their outer space themed night light.

Coming back over to Hibana, he crouched to take the cup and toothbrush, and tuck them in under their duvet. "Goodnight you."

"Even though we never met till now, I missed you." Hibana peeked out from under the blanket. "Did you miss me too?"

"Very much, you and Mikoto both." Munakata told them truthfully, while stroking their wavy hair.

Eyelids drifted closed as they fell fast asleep, a soft smile remained on Hibana's face.

Closing Hibana's door soundlessly, Munakata took their toothbrush and cup to the bathroom to wash it.

There, Mikoto was already soaking in the bath, looking utterly tantalizing, and just lighting up one of Munakata's Blue Sparks cigarettes. "Room for one more if you're interested." His words mingled with the smoke from his lungs.

Shrugging out of his tailored suit, Munakata folded the items of clothing neatly, then rinsed off under the shower. Mikoto glancing his way, a particular expression behind hooded eyes, part baiting, all want.

Joining Mikoto in the bath at last, Munakata allowed Mikoto to occupy his lap, thoroughly appreciating the intimacy of the moment.

Taking the offered packet of Blue Sparks, Munakata lit up using the table lighter on the vanity.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you would suggest partnered bathing." Munakata couldn't help but tease. "Though, technically I didn't 'live' to see it I suppose."

Mikoto grunted a laugh. "I take back what I said that time, you were right about it's virtues."

Munakatas's heart hasn't stopped pounding since laying eyes on the man he loved hours ago, but now it gave an extra leap. Holding Mikoto against him with a hand on the slope of his toned back, he very tenderly touched his own pale lips to brown ones, The taste of bourbon and their toxic breath shared between them.

Mikoto furthered the kiss, angling his head to do so. His free hand, moving against Munakata's chest, came to rest by the side of his neck. And his thighs hugged Munakata's slender middle. Then he leaned back slowly, pulling Munakata atop him. A deeply pleased rumble vibrating in his throat.

Breaking the kiss at last to rest his head against Munakata's shoulder, Mikoto took another draw on his cigarette.

Munakata, an arm propped up on the baths end, on which he leaned his temple. Pressed a kiss into vividly red hair.

They finished their smokes that way, soaking in a companionable quiet. Stubbing out the ends in the ashtray by the lighter, only when they were burning filter.

Climbing out and draining the water, Munakata toweled off. Mikoto did the same. And after Munakata was dressed in his nemaki, Mikoto in lounge pants and singlet. They retired to their bedroom.

Bar homra had several upstairs spaces, but only two were furnished as bedrooms. The larger one that had served as both Anna and Hibana's room, and the smaller though still generous quarters, that had been a store room before becoming Mikoto's bedroom.

Here Munakata hung his suit up in the armoire. That done, he turned to discover Mikoto had collapsed into the right side of the superking bed already, his clothes discarded on the radiator.

Making his own way around to the bed's left, Munakata set his glasses on the side table, and slid in between fresh sheets behind his husband.

For his part, Mikoto opened one hazel eye to cast an invite over his shoulder. Taking Munakata's hand he guided it around in front of himself, and held his wrist so he could run his teeth lightly over Munakata's fingers, paying special attention to the Ring on his ring-finger. Then at last he spoke, warm breath meeting Munakata's palm. "So, I'm not just dreaming. You're here with us after all this time."

"I just came here to see an old friend, who also happens to be my husband." Having said this, he pressed a kiss to Mikoto's shoulder.  
That's right, Munakata savored the thought, Mikoto Anna and Hibana were his own family. He hadn't managed to recreate the small worlds, he saw on the other side of the divide between himself and most people. Conversely three of them had been Kings, Anna was a strain before that, and Hibana they were an entire universe personified. Still, these were the bonds he always wished for.

"That right?" Mikoto turned in his embrace to face him.

"I have missed you causing me trouble at every opportunity."

"I guess I missed your awful face and boring lectures just a bit. But don't push your luck."

"I'll save the 'hem and haw' for tomorrow."

Mikoto snorted, amused. "You won't have time for it, not with our youngest biting at your ankles. But now I'll be able to get some proper sleep, so I'm not complaining."

Munakata was, he found, unusually drowsy. A mixture of good company and heartfelt peace, combining to set his mind and body at true ease. Lifting his hand from Mikoto's middle, Munakata rested it over his husband's heart, feeling it's often entropic motions.

Mikoto searched Munakata's eye's for an extended moment. Then kissed him leisurely, teeth scraping Munakata's lips. His palm against the orderly beating of Munakata's own heart.

Finally Mikoto relaxed into a restful sleep. And Munakata wasn't far behind him.

[Finish]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post story concepts: Seri crosses over in to the dream, and Izumo retires to support her career, as a stay at home husband. Anna arrives in the dream as an adult and takes over running bar homra. Mikoto, Munakata and Hibana move in to the Scepter 4 building. Mikoto and Munakata start trying for a third kid. And by time Hibana becomes a teenager, their stone is the one around which the next universe forms. Everyone lives happily ever after. X^P


End file.
